Dark Wings of Change
by Koway Oceshia
Summary: Riku returns Daisuke's feelings but only to make Dark disappear. Daisuke is depressed but a new student with lost memories changes him. darkdaisuke
1. Chapter 1: A Life without Dark

Dark Wings of Change

koway: ok, this is the flic I had in mind for a daisuke/dark fanflic. I like the idea but to continue I'll need your feedback! In this, Daisuke, Dark, Krad, and Satoshi all are separated because Riku returned Daisuke's feelings and accepted Dark only to discover that she liked someone else. What's Daisuke to do? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1: A Life without Dark…

Daisuke could remember it like it was yesterday; in fact it had happened yesterday. Riku had accepted him and the fact that he was Dark. He had felt his heart pounding and heard Dark's voice fade as he kissed her. That was it, Dark was gone and he didn't need to worry about stealing or Krad. He was happy.

No more than after ten minutes of their walk home, Riku stopped and turned to Daisuke and said. "Well, you owe me one, Dai-chan."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked in confusion as he felt something within him turning.

"I mean, I helped you get rid of Dark. Now you're normal and we can still be friends. That's all I wanted. Did you think that I meant something different?" Her brown eyes looked into his red ones as they filled with tears.

"Y-you want to be friends? Just friends?" Daisuke fought back the tears that were filling up his eyes.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Just as he was about to answer, her cell phone rang. "Sorry Daisuke, I got to go. Risa needs something. Bye."

Daisuke stood there unable to move…'_She only did that to get rid of Dark...she doesn't love me.../_

Daisuke shook his head at the resurfaced memory…he missed Dark's comfort and voice in his head. He cried himself to sleep that night, wishing for Dark to return. He was in for a long day of school tomorrow and didn't want to see Riku.

"Dark, please come back…please…I-I love you…" Daisuke drifted to sleep as he remembered his lost counterpart.

"Dai-chan. Dai-chan! You're going to be late for school if you sleep any longer." Daisuke heard his mother's voice ring through his ears and covered his head with a pillow.

'_Dark? Are you there?_' he asked himself, hoping for an answer. Nothing. "Then he really is gone…I wished it was only a dream."

He got up and changed. He looked into the mirror and saw his own reflection, his red hair and eyes. No purple amethysts or cocky grin…just him. He heard his mother call and ran downstairs, grabbed his breakfast, and ran out the door.

"Wait! Dai-chan! Darn, he's already gone." Emiko went back inside and shut the door with a light click. "I'll tell him when he gets home."

At Daisuke's school!

"Hey, Daisuke! I hear that there's a new student coming today." Saehara, a classmate of Daisuke's and a reporter said. He ruffled his brown hair and began again. "Daisuke, are you listening to me? I said there's a new student!"

"Huh? Oh, that's nice…" Daisuke gave a sigh as he answered and everyone sat up as the teacher entered the room.

"Ohayo class!" She said with a smile

"Ohayo Miss Yunii!" the class said. Daisuke looked up as she sat at her desk and ruffled a few papers.

"Now class, as some of you have heard, we have a new student." Miss Yunii stated and pointed to the door. "You may come in now."

Everyone gasped as a teenage boy with purple hair and dark amethyst eyes entered the room. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with matching black pants. Daisuke, who looked up because of the gasp, stared in disbelief.

'_No way! This has got to be a dream! _/ He gave himself a quick pinch and smiled when he saw that this was no dream.

"It's Dark Mousy!" Risa cried in a squeaky voice and the students began to chat.

"Umm, yeah. Class, this is Dark Mousy. He is a new student of ours so let's welcome him, alright?" The class nodded. "Dark, say a little about yourself and then take a seat next to Daisuke."

"Of course." He turned to the class and gave a wink. "I'm Dark Mousy. I'm seventeen and happy to be here."

The girls, especially Risa, almost fainted as he gave another wink and took his seat. Daisuke stared at him before he noticed he was blushing and turned away.

"Hey Daisuke. How are you?" Dark smiled and extended his hand. Daisuke shook it, making sure it was real.

"I'm fine but how are you here?" Daisuke asked as the teacher explained something.

"What do you mean? This is my first day." Dark protested and was surprised at how this kid was acting.

"Remember, we fought Krad together and Riku broke the curse and you disappeared…" Daisuke stopped when he saw Dark's look of confusion.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office. I've never seen you before in my life." Daisuke froze at that sentence…

'_He, he doesn't remember!' _

_Koway:_ oookkay! Well, how do you like it? I thought it might be cool if Dark lost his memories and went to Daisuke's school. Don't worry, there will be some fluff and more action in other chapters so please review on how you liked it. Thank you and I'm sorry it's so short.

Japanese vocab:

Ohayogood morning


	2. Chapter 2: Home and an Explanation

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: hiya! Thanks to my two reviewers! Negolataknofelet, darkest moon, and Tomb robber is mine 13! Well, this is chappie 2. Daisuke has found Dark but he can't remember anything. Why? How? Well you'll find out a few things! Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2: Home and an Explanation

"Daisuke? Daisuke class is dismissed, let's go!" Saehara snapped Daisuke out of his thought.

"Huh?" He turned to where Dark sat. "Where did Dark go?"

"Man are you out of it or what? He left for lunch like we should be doing. Look," the boy stopped his rambling to point outside. "He's right there. Now let's go."

Daisuke forced himself to follow his classmate. '_How can it be? Grandpa found his secret maiden and Dark returned to wherever he goes. So why did he come back and why can't he remember me?' _Daisuke thought during lunch until someone came over.

"Daisuke, why is Dark here?" Came the voice of Riku Harada as she sat beside him. "I thought that he would disappear and you'd be normal, right?"

"I'm not sure…maybe it's not even him. It could be a look-alike." Daisuke said in sad tone.

"Yeah, it might be…" Riku watched as Daisuke sighed and got up. He started to walk towards to school when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to face Dark.

"Hey, Daisuke, right?" Dark asked, "Mind if I come to your house after school? We can do homework or something. That alright?"

Daisuke was caught off guard by Dark's question and couldn't answer. He looked over at Riku, who was shaking her head for a no as an answer.

"Well? How about it?" Dark asked a bit louder. Daisuke sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't think that you come over." Daisuke said, looking away and walking inside. Dark stared at him before walking away. Risa was the first to take advantage of the situation and grab Dark's arm.

"C'mon Dark-kun, you can come over my house for homework if you want to." She said in a charming voice that made Dark sweat a bit.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Dark detached her arm and ran over to the school, looking for Daisuke.

"Ohh…I was so close to having Dark-kun over…" Risa said sadly. "I'll try again tomorrow!"

"Why bother, he's just a thief if it's really even him." Riku rolled her eyes as Risa continued to say what she and Dark would do when they marry…

'_Give me a break..._'

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Daisuke had gone into the art room. No one was there because it had been locked and Daisuke, using his skills, was able to get inside. It was quite and he could think.

'_What if Dark isn't the Dark I knew? He didn't remember me...I wonder if Satoshi and Krad separated? Ahh!'_

"I just don't know anymore! Wait, what if, my wish came true?" he asked himself, remembering last night…

"_Dark, please come back…please…I-I love you…"_ The thought crossed his mind again and he heard a soft laugh find behind. "You like to think a lot, huh?"

Daisuke turned to see Dark leaning against the door. A smirk played upon his face and he watched Daisuke blush. "You know, if you hadn't yelled, I would have never found you." Dark said.

Daisuke turned to the picture that was hanging. "Why did you come looking for me?" He asked after a brief silence.

"I-I'm not sure." The purple-haired teen admitted as he stood beside the redhead. "Something told me to that you were someone who could help me."

Daisuke listened as Dark spoke. "You see, I can't remember anything…I woke up in this weird place, heard a voice and the next thing I knew I was in this old castle. When I got out, I heard some people yell out 'it's Dark Mousy' so I assumed that was my name." he stopped to look at the red-eyed boy. "Is that even my real name?"

Daisuke turned and faced his former counterpart. He could see sadness and a longing in his eyes. '_Maybe this is Dark...he looks so much like him.'_

"Daisuke, will you help me?" Dark asked.

"Dark…you said you heard a voice. What did it say?" Daisuke asked in a whisper. '_If this person is Dark then he might have heard what I said.'_

"The voice?" Dark closed his eyes as he tried to remember. Daisuke sighed. "Dark, please come back. I love you…"

Daisuke's eyes widened and he stared in bewilderment at the other boy. Without thinking, he immediately wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him closer. '_It is Dark! I don't care how or why but I want him to stay with me.'_

Dark just returned the gesture. '_Maybe he can help me regain my memories. I may not remember him but I feel as if he was really special...'_

"So, will you help me?" Dark asked again somewhat unable to let Daisuke leave from his embrace.

"Of course! You can count on me." Daisuke released Dark and smiled.

"Thank you!" Dark tackled Daisuke with another hug and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Daisuke's already red face turned even darker as he realized he was under Dark's body and that Dark was nuzzling his chest.

Dark jumped off and smiled at Daisuke. "C'mon! We have so much to talk about!" Daisuke slowly got to his feet. His heart was racing and his face was hot. When he regained his composer, he led Dark back to class.

School, as long as it was, ended and everyone left for after school fun. As Daisuke gathered his books, he saw Dark being pestered by flocks of schoolgirls.

"Here's my number, Dark-san!" one said.

"No, here's mine!" "Do you want to go out?" "Please go out with me!"

"N-now now ladies, I have to go." '_Though I'm not so sure where...'_

"He's coming to my house!" Daisuke shouted, getting stares from everyone. "We have homework to work on. Right, Dark?"

"Yeah!" Dark smiled happily and grabbed his backpack. Daisuke dragged him to the station.

"Thanks, Daisuke. There were too many! Do they always act like that?" Dark asked as they boarded the cable car.

"Yeah. Dark Mousy is an idol to them." Daisuke replied, noticing not many people were on the car and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking." He turned to Dark. "Nothing of any importance. Anyway, can you tell me what you remember?"

Dark was quiet. He stared at the ground. How could he answer that? He awoke in a strange place without any memory except for a strange feeling that led him to the school. Daisuke mentally hit himself for even asking.

"Well, I'll tell you some things." Daisuke broke the silence; Dark looked up. "Your name is Dark Mousy, you're a phantom thief who steals for my family, you've lived for hundreds of years, and before now you existed in feelings. You also have a pet, With."

"How do you know all this?" Dark asked in amazement.

Daisuke just smiled and lead the way home. He stopped at the door and turned to Dark. "Now, my mother likes to leave training traps, though I hope she didn't put any new ones…"

Dark looked confused and Daisuke opened the door. Nothing. '_It's too quiet. Then again, since mom knows Riku returned my feelings, maybe she didn't put the crash scratch that...'_ Daisuke closed the door as the security system went off.

"Emiko! I thought you turned that off!" "I forgot!" "I got it!" Voices rang out from inside and the two sweat dropped.

Emiko opened the door with a startled gasp. "Dad! Come quick! It's Dark!"

Koway: here's the second chapter. Daisuke knows that it's the real Dark and they had a little fluff moment. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed and I hope that you like this chapter. If you have any ideas then I'll be happy to hear them. Please review, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Dark?

Dark Wings of Change

koway: wow. I didn't think this story would get noticed. Thank you reviewers! I really appreciate it. I got a review saying that if I have Dark and Daisuke, why not have Satoshi and Krad as well? I'll think about that…I'm really glad that this tells of what could happen when the spell is broken. Thank you mocchiri-chan, Akira of the Twilight for her dance, hittocerebattosai, and Lady Darkand Light, The Kawaii Rijekuto! Thanks again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3: Dark?

Emiko stared at the two boys as Daiki and Kosuke came. They were as surprised as she was and rubbed their eyes to be sure that they were awake.

"Dark! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Black Wings with Krad!" Daiki exclaimed in a loud voice.

Dark gasped. '_Black Wings? Is that where I belong? Who is Krad?'_ He held his head as a flash of memories came and gone, leaving him clueless and in a bit of pain. Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder and Dark looked at the four.

"Daisuke, who are these people?" Dark's voice was tinged in fear. The memories made his head hurt so he forgot about everything Daisuke had told him. Everything, that is, except for Daisuke himself.

"That's my mother, Emiko, my grandpa, Daiki, and my father, Kosuke. We're going to help you, okay? You can trust them." Daisuke led him inside and into his room. The other three waited in the living room until Daisuke came back.

"Stay here okay? You must be tired so you can sleep in my bed. I'll make you something to eat and call you later, alright?" Dark nodded once and watched the boy leave.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. '_What did Daiki mean? Am I not supposed to be here? Why am I even here? Why can't I remember!_' Dark fell back and stared at the ceiling as dizziness returned and he blacked out…

Daisuke sat beside With and felt the others staring. Emiko was the first to speak and break the silence. "Well, does anyone know what is happening?"

"Daisuke, tell us what happened. How did you find him?" Daiki suggested. Daisuke nodded and began to tell them what happened…

"So, he came as a student named Dark Mousy…interesting." Daiki rubbed his hand over his beard, deep in thought.

"He could be some imposter. Are you positive it's really Dark, Dai-chan?" Emiko said, still not believing her son's story.

"It has to be him!" Daisuke said defensively, "I wanted Dark to return when Riku said that we would just stay as friends!"

Everyone was surprised when Daisuke shouted and Emiko bit her lip. '_Dai seems really upset...maybe it is him, no. Dark always disappears when love is returned.'_ She thought. In an attempt to change the subject, she said, "How about we ask the man himself?"

"After dinner! I bet Dark's hungry as well." Kosuke added and Daisuke smiled. '_At least my dad believes me.'_

"Alright, I guess we should eat first." Emiko ran into the kitchen when she heard a loud scream. "Oh my gosh! Towa!"

Daisuke was the first to get upstairs and, sure enough, Towa was in the corner and Dark was against the wall.

"Kyuu!" With hopped over to its owner and Daisuke led Dark downstairs as Emiko tried to explain what happened.

"Dark! What happened?" Daisuke had brought the boy outside and shut the door.

"I was asleep, she came in, and I woke up and startled her I guess." Dark pet With's ears.

"I see…" Daisuke looked to the ground until he heard Dark speak.

"Daisuke," Daisuke looked up. "Who was that, and what is this?" Dark pointed to With and Daisuke laughed.

"That's your pet, With. He can turn into you, myself, as well as wings." Daisuke explained to the purple-haired teen.

"With?" "Kyuu? Kyu?"

"Ah! With! My wings, right?" Dark was hoping that he was right and Daisuke nodded. Dark smiled and picked up the rabbit. "I remember you With!"

'_He's so different...it's kind of hard to believe that it really is Dark. He's cute when he's confused.' _Daisuke thought.

Dark was smiling as the rabbit 'kyu-ed' happily. Daisuke was about to speak when Emiko called dinner.

"Coming mom!" Daisuke said. "C'mon Dark." Dark blinked and followed the boy inside. Everyone was at the table and Daisuke put out a chair for Dark to sit in.

After dinner, Emiko asked Dark questions. She couldn't get any answers for all he remembered was what Daisuke had told him. Daiki asked next and Daisuke went to call Satoshi.

Ring, ring!

"_Hello?_"

"Satoshi? This is Daisuke."

"_Niwa? What is it?_" Satoshi sounded tired and, given the fact that he wasn't in school today, Daisuke thought he was sick.

"Well, I was wondering if Krad was there?"

"_Why?_"

"Because Dark is here and he lost his memories. I was just wondering if the same thing happened to Krad."

There was a long pause until Satoshi said, "_That's odd...I'll get back to you later."_

"Thanks Satoshi." Daisuke said in a happy tone.

"_Welcome. Bye."_

"Goodbye." Daisuke hung up the phone and heard someone yelling. '_What now?_' he thought. Daisuke walked downstairs and saw that Emiko was standing over someone.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked when he noticed Dark wasn't in the room. "Where's Dark?"

"I'm sorry Dai-chan, Dark ran outside when Daiki and I kept asking questions." Emiko said allowing Daiki to get off the ground. "Kosuke ran after him. I'm sorry…"

"How could you!" Daisuke cried and the warm tears fell off his cheeks and onto the floor. "He can't remember who he is and you make it worst by making him run away!"

"Kosuke will get him Daisuke." Daiki said. "He won't let the fellow stay out alone. He said to wait here and he'll call us when he's coming back."

Daisuke ran into his room and buried his face into the pillow. '_Dark...please be safe...'_

With curled up beside the boy and 'kyu-ed' softly as the rain began to fall…

Koway: sorry for another cliffhanger but I wanted to make the next chapter longer so I decided to end it here. Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! Well, I'll try to update tomorrow, bye!


	4. Chapter 4: In the Silence of the Rain

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: Yippie! Chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews and I have an important announcement for Lady Darkand Light that will be at the end. Thanks to negolataknofelet, Forest-Sprite-Saria, venom syringe, and The Kawaii Rijekuto as well! Oh, and the rabbit is named With in the anime, Wiz in the manga. Well, Dark ran away from Daisuke's and Kosuke went out to find him. Will Dark come back? Read and find out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4: In the Silence of the Rain

Daisuke was in his room. He couldn't believe what happened and wanted to have Dark back…he wanted to hold him and say that everything would turn out alright but he couldn't. He waited another ten minutes until he grabbed his shoes and snuck out. He jumped into a tree and onto the soggy ground.

"Kyu?" Daisuke turned to see the rabbit sitting on the windowsill. He gave a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You cover for me, alright? I'll bring him home."

With gave a nod and turned into Daisuke. The real Daisuke took off down the street as the rain poured down…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark had run into the city and was lost. He couldn't remember where he was or if he was going to the right place. After Daiki told him that he shouldn't be here, he took off. Kosuke followed him until they came to the park and he lost sight of the purple-haired teen.

'_I don't belong here...I should be sealed away...'_ Dark sunk to his knees and held himself. His black outfit was completely drenched by the cold rain and he let his tears fall. Then he thought of Daisuke. '_If I was to be sealed, then why am I here? Daisuke...'_

"Dark! Dark! Where are you?" A voice called his name and Dark looked around. '_Who is that? Who is calling me?_'

"Dark please come home…" the voice was sad and Dark stood up, looking for its source.

"Daisuke." He ran to where the calls were the loudest and saw a red jacket. "Daisuke?" He murmured and felt his heart pound as the person turned to reveal Kosuke.

"Sorry, I'm not Daisuke but I'm sure that he wants you home." The man smiled and offered a hand to the thief. "C'mon, let's both see Daisuke."

Dark was about to take his hand when he fainted from running too hard. Kosuke caught him and smiled. "Even if the others don't believe you, I know that you are the real Dark Mousy." He picked up the teen in his arms and wrapped him in his raincoat. He started for home when he saw a red-haired boy running up ahead.

"Daisuke!" He called and the boy turned. "Come on. Let's go home, all three of us." Daisuke saw Dark in his father's arms and nodded. '_Yes, all three of us._' Daisuke repeated in his mind.

When they arrived home, Emiko went over and hugged her son as Kosuke placed Dark on the couch and grabbed a blanket. "Daisuke I'm so glad you're alright! I thought you were asleep but now you're here and—"

"Mom, I'm fine." Daisuke startled her and she let go.

"Are you sure? You should change or else you'll get sick." She told him in a caring tone. Daisuke shook his head and she gave a confused look.

"Not until I know that Dark is alright. I'll change later." The red-eyed boy told her and she looked away. Daisuke sat beside his old partner and placed a hand on his forehead. '_Good, he doesn't have a fever, yet.'_ He turned to his father who gave a smile and a nod.

"Thank you dad." Daisuke ran upstairs to change as Kosuke tended to Dark. Emiko and Daiki watched as Kosuke changed Dark into one of his old outfits. The one with the white stripe if anyone knows what it looks like…

As Daisuke put on a new shirt, the phone rang and he heard his mother say it was for him. "I got it!" He hollered, picking it up.

"Hello?"

"_Niwa?_"

"Satoshi! What's the matter?" Daisuke asked.

"_I-I found Krad..."_

"You did? And?"

"_We have to talk. Tomorrow, come over and you'll see for yourself. I found Krad in the basement. He was sleeping and I'm not sure if he can remember or not. I'll explain more tomorrow. Come around noon and bring Dark."_

"Alright. Thank you, see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Satoshi."

"_Bye. Niwa."_ Satoshi heard a click and put the phone down.

"Master Satoshi?" Krad's voice startled the young detective and he turned a bit red.

"What is it?" he asked. Krad bit his lip before answering.

"Nothing, Master Satoshi. I'll just go rest for now." Krad left the room and Satoshi stood there as his eyes became wide with confusion.

"What was that about?" Satoshi whispered. "Maybe he doesn't remember either…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Late at night, when everyone was asleep, Daisuke went downstairs and watched Dark sleep. He looked so peaceful. Daisuke lightly brushed the purple strands of hair out of his face. '_Like an angel._' He thought as the moon shone on them.

Dark moved slightly and Daisuke placed a soft kiss on his counterpart. '_He's sweet...like a plum or fruit.'_ Daisuke thought as he watched him sleep.

"Dark, you may not believe me but…I-I…I love you…" Daisuke whispered softly and went back upstairs. When he was gone Dark opened his eyes.

"I love you too, Daisuke…" he said and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Daisuke woke up to big purple eyes looking down at him. "Hiya Daisuke! Time to get up!"

"Ahh! Dark! What are you doing? What time is it?" Daisuke nearly fell off the bed as Dark jumped off the ladder. Daisuke fell right into Dark's warm embrace and they landed with a thump on the ground.

Daisuke blushed when he saw that he was straddling Dark's waist. Dark smirked and Daisuke rolled off. "G-Gomen. I'm really sorry, I-I didn't mean to I—"

Dark silenced him with a soft kiss on his hand. "I accept your apology but there was no reason for it." Daisuke sat there in bewilderment. '_I wonder...would Dark act like this if his memory hadn't been erased? Wait, how did it get erased?'_

Daisuke glanced at the clock. 9:00a.m. '_Great, three hours until I talk to Satoshi. I wonder why Dark's up now? Where is everyone else?'_

"Daisuke, your mother made breakfast and asked me to wake you. We're waiting. C'mon." Dark ran downstairs and Daisuke went to change.

Dark entered the kitchen with a big grin. "He's up!"

"That's good. Emiko and Daiki just went out to grab some artwork." Kosuke said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine. Achoo!" Dark sneezed and gave a nervous laugh.

Kosuke raised a brow. Dark blushed and reminded him of a small child. As Daisuke finished his breakfast he told Dark to get ready to go out. "Where are we going Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked at the teen. "We're going to see one of my friends. His name is Satoshi. We'll leave at eleven so eat up." Dark's amethyst eyes sparkled with happiness and he ran upstairs.

"Daisuke, Dark might be getting a cold. Dress warm and watch out for police, he's still wanted by them." Kosuke warned.

"It's alright. We'll be careful!" Daisuke gave a quick nod and went upstairs.

"Kyu?" With said. Kosuke looked at the small rabbit.

"You go with them."

"Kyu!" the critter replied and ate a strawberry.

* * *

Koway: well, there you go. Chapter 4. Oh, and Lady Darkand Light, I think that it will be a Krad/Satoshi flic as well as a Dark/Daisuke. Thank you all for reviewing. Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5: Satoshi and Krad

Dark Wings of change

Koway: I know that the last chappie was kind of short but I had to update another story as well as this way. Thanks for the short review so I could write more, The Kawaii Rijekuto. It helps. Thank you to all the other reviewers as well! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 5: Satoshi and Krad

Dark walked behind Daisuke as they went to their meeting with Satoshi. He stared at everything like it was all new to him. Daisuke laughed as he saw Dark watch the ocean. '_So beautiful...'_ Daisuke wasn't thinking about the sea, he was thinking about the thief that was standing and watching the waves.

"Daisuke," Dark asked, "Do you like me because I cannot remember anything? Or did you like me when I had my memories?"

This was a hard question and Daisuke remained silent. '_Do I like him because I can't remember? What if that's the only reason why? Wait! I didn't think that he would come back, with or without memories, when I said I loved him...but is that true?'_

"Daisuke, you don't have to answer right now." Dark turned back to the ocean. "Tell me when you find the answer."

"Thank you." Daisuke said. "I'll tell you when I decide."

Dark sighed and looked at his watch. "I wish we could stay and watch the water…but we have to go."

Daisuke nodded. "Is this Satoshi person a good person?"

"Yeah, ah." Daisuke thought of how Satoshi wanted to catch Dark. "At times he can be mean but he's quiet and friendly once you get to know him."

Dark shrugged and they continued to walk to their destination. The two came to a large house.

"Whoa! Is this Satoshi person rich! Look at this place! It's huge!" Dark exclaimed and Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at how wide Dark's eyes were.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." The younger teen dragged the older one to the front door. Daisuke rang the doorbell and was surprised when a golden haired man opened the door.

"Krad?" Dark asked, pointing to the man. Krad gave him a strange looked and allowed them in.

"Niwa, Dark. You're early." Satoshi said walking down the stairs. "We'll talk in the other room. C'mon, Krad."

The three willingly obeyed and Dark kept staring at Krad. '_He seems familiar...'_ He thought.

"Well, Daisuke. I don't know how this happened but it seems that our counterparts are here." Satoshi turned to Krad. "You remember everything yet Dark doesn't. Maybe you should tell us how you got here."

Dark looked up at the mention off his name. Krad sighed and began his story, which was similar to Dark's.

"I heard a faint voice and a strange light woke me up." Krad paused. "I went to find Master Satoshi and managed to fall into the basement. I fell asleep there because I had used my energy for flying and that's where Master Satoshi found me. That's it."

"I see. So a faint voice called to you as well?" Dark, who had been quiet since entering, spoke up.

Krad and Satoshi both blinked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Krad managed to ask.

"Because I also heard a voice. It was hurt and full of sadness…that's why I'm here. To make the sadness go away!" Dark received wide-eyed stares from all of the occupants of the room and Daisuke blushed. "Krad, what did your voice say?"

Krad thought for a bit, just as Dark had done and then answered. "Please come back to me…I'm only half without you…that's what the voice had said."

A cup hit the floor and everyone turned to Satoshi. His eyes were in a surprised expression and he shook his head as he regained his composer. "Sorry, I'll clean it later." The blue-eyed boy said and walked out of the room.

"What's the matter with him?" Daisuke asked and Krad shrugged.

"Maybe he went to get more tea?" He suggested.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Satoshi stood in the hallway leading to his room. '_How did...why did he?'_ Satoshi thought back a bit to two nights ago…

Dark had vanished because of Riku's acceptance and Krad had been sealed into Black Wings. He walked slowly back to his apartment. He was free. There was no more curse of the Hikari to haunt him yet something seemed missing. He remembered what Krad had said when he had the wedge of time…

"_You know, I've always cared deeply for you yet you continue to push me away..."_ Those were Krad's words before he had told him to shut up. When he had left him, he felt like something was missing.

That was when it hit him…he had developed feelings for Krad. He, in a sense, had grown use to always having him no matter where he would be. He let silent tears fall down his cheek and, like Daisuke, called out to his former self at the same moment the redhead had done.

'_Please...please come back to me...I'm only half without you!'_ Satoshi had yelled into his mind and felt a strong pull of emotion from his heart.

Satoshi shook his head. '_There was no way that could have worked! Everyone knows that wishes never come true...'_

"At least not for me…"

"But this one did." The voice startled the detective and he didn't have the time to wipe the tears that had formed unnoticed as he turned. He stood in surprise as two arms wrapped around him, warming his cold heart.

"Krad…" Satoshi returned the embrace to his angel and smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Master Satoshi. You can now be whole."

"No, I'm more than that…I-I also care deeply for you." Satoshi said and Krad wiped his tears away as he looked at him.

"Master Satoshi…"

"Satoshi."

"What?" Krad was surprised at the sudden change of tone and was confused.

"Call me Satoshi." The boy answered and Krad gave a nod.

"As you wish, Satoshi." Dark and Daisuke were the ones who told Krad to check on Satoshi and had listened in on what was happening. They went back into the living room as they heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Well, umm. Niwa, would you like anything else?" Satoshi asked as Krad stood behind him with a gentle smile.

"No, but this helped me understand what might be going on." Daisuke answered and Satoshi gave a respectful nod. "I'll see if I can find out what happened with Dark's memories. You alright?"

"Yeah, in fact, I've never felt better. It was good that we had this meeting. I'll see you later, okay?" Satoshi said as he watched them go.

"Sure! Bye Satoshi!" The redhead waved and Dark waved as well.

"Bye!" He said in a hurry.

"Farewell." Krad said. "Come again."

Satoshi shut the door and Krad picked him up. The two went over to the couch and the young boy drifted to sleep in his angel's arms…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark and Daisuke passed the ocean on their way home. They had stayed for about three hours and it was about to be three. As they walked Dark noticed that his companion was deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" he asked, disrupting the boy's thoughts.

"No, it's nothing. I was thinking." He answered, turning towards the sea. Dark sensed he was lying and decided to ask again.

"Daisuke, are you sure that you're all right?" Dark asked, this time with concern in his voice. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing."

"But Daisuke—"

"No! I said it was nothing so stop asking me already!" Dark was taken aback by his harsh outburst and went silent. '_I-I should stop...maybe he's thinking of a way to help...stupid Dark! Now he's mad at you!'_

Daisuke sighed and went on thinking as they continued home. Dark watched as Daisuke mumbled and shook his head as the different thoughts came to him. '_Daisuke doesn't even know I'm here. Maybe he was just saying he loved me so that I would stay with him.'_

"Dark, it looks like it might rain." Daisuke said, evading the amethyst eyes on him. "We should hurry back before it starts."

Dark gave a slight nod and sighed as the red-eyed boy ran off. "Kyu?"

"C'mon With…something tells me you don't like water." With just looked at its owner and snuggled into Dark's chest as he ran to catch up with Daisuke.

* * *

Koway: okay, this one was a bit longer and I'll try to update quicker it's just hard with two stories at the same time…thank you for all the reviews! Krylancelo, venom syringe, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon for all the update reminders, darkest moon, negolataknofelet, hittocerebattosai, and The Kawaii Rijekuto for the short review! Thanks again! 


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of a Forgotten Love

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: Alllright! This is chapter 6! Satoshi admitted that he had feelings for Krad and that's why he came back, however, Dark doubts Daisuke's feelings! What's going to happen? Read and find out! Thank you for all the reviews: negolataknofelet, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Kitsune Thief, hittocerebattosai, and The Kawaii Rijekuto. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 6: Memories of a Forgotten Love

As the rain poured down, the two teens ran into the house. Daisuke shook off and took off his coat and shoes before he ran upstairs. Dark did the same but went to sit beside Kosuke instead. With hopped out and onto the pillow beside him.

Kosuke noticed that Dark wasn't really happy. "What's the matter?" He asked. Dark looked up, startled at the question.

"N-nothing's wrong." He lied, what else could he tell him? He doubts Daisuke's love for him?

"I know that it may be none of my business but I might be able to help." Dark thought for a moment and Kosuke began again. "It's alright, you can tell me anything."

"A-alright…I-I think Daisuke is mad with me…" Dark said in a soft tone. Kosuke looked at the thief. "I asked if he was alright but he yelled at me…"

"Maybe he's just tired. It has been a crazy week for both of you. Talk to him later, I'm sure he'll understand." Kosuke gave a warm smile and Dark got up.

"Yeah, arigato." The teen said and ran upstairs. Kosuke looked at With and then at the door as Emiko, Daiki, and Towa came in with bags of groceries.

"See, dad, I told you it was going to rain." Emiko said to the old man as she hung her coat.

"I got it already!" Daiki answered as he placed some of the bags down. "Kosuke, where's Daisuke? He inside?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Dark." Kosuke answered, helping them unpack.

"Kosuke, I want to speak to Dark. Can you get him?" Emiko asked.

"Sure, he's talking to Daisuke so when he's done, I'll get him." Kosuke could see that she wasn't that happy with hearing that but she let it go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dark was in the hallway. He hadn't gone into Daisuke's room because of what he had heard. "No, no, no! Love? No, I could never love someone like that. I know that Dark loved Rika Harada but…since he doesn't remember…"

'_Rika? Who is Rika? Is she someone important to me? Maybe I should find out...'_ he thought as Daisuke walked over to him.

"How long have you been here!" He asked in a panic. Dark was silent and Daisuke asked again, this time with a tinge of anger.

"Long enough…" Dark answered and Daisuke stepped back. "I think your mother's home."

Daisuke watched as Dark went downstairs and followed. "Dai-chan! Honey, how are you?" The woman completely ignored Dark like he wasn't even there and it hurt.

"I'm fine, mom, really." A door slammed and everyone looked. A light purple jacket was missing and nothing else. Because Towa wasn't in the room, they thought that she had gone out and let it pass.

It wasn't until dinner that Daisuke noticed that the seat beside him was empty. "Mom, where's Dark?" He asked, hiding the worry in his voice. She looked around and noticed the jacket was still missing and gasped.

"What's the matter, Emiko? Leave something on the stove?" Daiki asked and she shook her head.

"Ahhh!" Towa let out a yell and everyone looked at her.

"What's wrong, Towa?" Kosuke asked.

"Dark…Dark is gone…he left a note…" The maid held up a small piece of paper. On it were the words "_Goodbye Niwa family, I am grateful for letting me stay the night and I do not wish to stay where I am not happy. I have gone to find Rika, for, as I heard, is the one who I loved. Thank you, **Dark**_"

"What!" Everyone nearly jumped and Daisuke was the first to grab his coat. He ran out the door, knowing exactly where his other half would go…the Harada house. Kosuke followed after with Emiko close behind.

"Dad, stay here in case one of us calls! You too Towa!" She called back.

"Yes, right away!" the green-eyed girl answered, running inside. Daiki wished them luck and closed the door.

"Daisuke! What did you say to Dark before he left?" Kosuke asked as they ran.

"I didn't say anything, he must have overheard something!" '_Wait! He must've heard me say something and got the wrong idea!'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"It's alright, you can stay as long as you like, Dark-kun." Risa said with a charming smile. "I really don't mind!"

"Thank you, but I would like to know about Rika Harada." Dark answered and fought back a cough knowing that he'd been forced to stay as she took care of him.

"Grandma? Sure!" The girl grabbed him inside as Riku came down the stairs.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She asked, glaring at the thief who looked down.

"Riku, that's mean! You shouldn't talk to guests like that, it's rude!" Dark watched helplessly as the two girls bickered.

"Whatever! Just make sure that he's gone before our parents get home. It's already seven." With that said, Riku walked away and Risa dragged Dark into the other room…

"I see, so Rika has been deceased for years…" Dark said sadly.

"Yeah, but you said that I reminded you so much of your Rika, remember?" Risa asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Actually, I must admit that I don't remember much…" Dark stared at the ground and didn't see Risa's smile that had appeared. The doorbell rang as she was about to speak.

"I'll get it!" She said happily, "You just wait here!" She ran to the door and saw Daisuke, Kosuke, and Emiko standing in the rain.

"Miss Harada, have you seen Dark?" Daisuke asked over the rain. Risa thought for a moment before she got an idea.

"No, I haven't but I'll tell him to go home if I do." She said and Daisuke let out a sigh/

"It's alright, Daisuke. He might have just gotten lost in the city." Kosuke tried to reason with the boy as Risa said goodbye and shut the door.

"If Dark-kun doesn't remember, then he won't know if I'm lying or telling the truth. Hehe." Risa let out a slight laugh as she entered the room and found Dark looking at the books that were on the selves.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Umm, no one important. Just one of my friends from school." She saw him smile and sighed. '_He looks so adorable with his hair wet...'_

Dark noticed her staring and let out a light cough. "Maybe I should go, thank you for telling me of Rika."

"Wait! I could tell you more of your memories if you wish…" she smirked as Dark turned. Her plan was working.

"R-really?" His eyes were hopeful and he sat beside her as she let out a shy smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Dark! Dark where are you?" Daisuke yelled as they passed the park.

"What's the matter?" an officer asked and Daisuke panicked, remembering that Dark was wanted by the police.

"Dark is our, pet dog. He's all black so we named him Dark. Have you seen him?" Emiko covered for him.

"No, but I'll keep an eye out for him." The officer said, walking away.

"C'mon, Dai. Maybe he snuck back inside and is home." The woman suggested.

"Yeah…maybe…" They started home when Daisuke remembered the raincoat at Risa's. '_She lied to me! Dark is there, his raincoat was on the coat rack!'_

"Mom, dad, I have one other place to look! I'll be back so wait for me at home." Daisuke had already begun running before the two could stop him.

'_I'm coming Dark, don't worry! I still love you!'_ Daisuke raced though town with that thought stuck in his mind.

* * *

Koway: okay, another chapter done! Thank goodness that it's summer or I wouldn't be able to update everyday or so! Well, Risa has tricked Dark into staying? Is there anything that girl won't do for Dark? Probably not. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry I have such short chapters but at least I update each day! Thanks, and bye! 


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Waters

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: alright, I see that a lot of people don't like Risa. Yeah, she is kinda mean, deceitful, and evil when it comes to Dark…but that's her. Sorry Satoshi and Krad weren't in the last chapter, I'll see if I can have them in this chapter. I'm really glad that a lot of you like this and I hope you like chapter 7! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7: Dark Waters

"What would you like to know about, Dark-kun?" The brown eyed girl asked as she moved closer to the thief.

"Can you tell me about why I was called back here?" He asked her in a sweet tone. She blushed and looked away.

"Of course! You came back because—"

"Risa!" Riku called from upstairs and Risa let out a sigh of relief as she went to see what was wrong. Dark sat there, waiting patiently for the girl to return. He scanned over some of the books that were in the room. He came across one that caught his interest.

"_Priceless Artifacts and Wonders of the Hikari,_" He read the title then looked inside. On the table of contents, he found something interesting. "Black Wings?"

He remembered what Daiki had said. '_You're supposed to be in Black Wings with Krad!'_ Dark fingered through the pages as Riku stepped into the room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She asked and Dark stopped flipping pages to look at her.

"I was just lo—"

"No! Put it down! That's rude! You can't just touch things in someone's house! Save you phantom thieving for some other place!" Riku cut off Dark's sentence and yelled at the guy for touching a book.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Dark asked and Riku blinked. "I don't know about your sister, but I think that I should go. Tell her that I'm going to borrow this."

"No! The book stays! _You_ go!"

"Alright, already! Can you get my jacket? Risa took it." Riku eyed him for a minute before running into the hall. Dark shoved the book in his shirt and picked up another to fool her.

"Here." She grabbed the book and tossed him his jacket. When he was outside, she slammed the door behind him. "Hump, good riddance." With that, she walked back upstairs to a complaining Risa.

"Man, what's her problem?" Dark said to himself. "Awe well…maybe Satoshi can help me…Daisuke won't."

Dark adjusted his jacket and took out the book. To prevent damaging it, he shoved it in his inside pocket and buttoned it up. "Now…where does Satoshi live?"

He walked down and into town. His purple hair was wet and stuck to his face. '_Great idea when grabbing a jacket with no hood...what was I thinking?'_ As he walked over a bridge, he noticed a blur of red running to the Harada house.

'_Is that Daisuke? Naw, it couldn't be...he doesn't love me...'_ Dark looked at the river below. "I bet he was just lonely and is going to see Riku…she's good enough for him, I'm just a thief…"

Dark walked until he came to the fountain and sat down. He looked out into the water…the calm, inviting, ocean. He heard the waves' crash along the shore. He smiled before he had a coughing fit and balanced himself with his hand.

"Maybe…I could just stay somewhere for the night. We passed this place when we went to Satoshi's so if I go this way…" Dark made a run down the path he had chosen and hoped it was the right one.

A few minutes later, he was in front of a huge mansion. '_Gee, I hope this is the right place...'_ Dark walked up the front steps and knocked on the door as he started coughing again. He heard shouting inside and was surprised when a tall man with brown hair and glasses opened the door.

"No way…" The man gasped and Dark saw Satoshi standing in the background with the same expression.

………………………………………………………………………

"I see, thank you Miss Riku. Maybe he went home…" Daisuke was afraid of hearing that.

"Sorry, if I knew you were looking for him, I would've called you." She said and Daisuke just waved his hand.

"It's alright, I'm sure that he's fine." Daisuke lied as his heart sank with guilt. Riku nodded and shut the door. Daisuke let the rain wash away his tears as he headed home.

'_Maybe Dark went to see Satoshi and Krad?'_ Daisuke's mind thought about that possibility. It was logical and he decided that it would be worth checking. He wasn't too far from it, only about a ten minute walk.

"But a five minute run!" he said to himself and began running towards the detective's house.

………………………………………………………………………

"I-I can't believe it! It's Dark Mousy and he just shows up at your door." The man said happily. He grabbed Dark's wrists.

"Hey! Let go! Satoshi, Krad! What's going on!" Dark was in a state of fear as the man placed a set of handcuffs on him.

"Satoshi's father is a police officer…you're a thief…" Dark could see where Krad was going with this and struggled even more.

"But I haven't done anything! Let me go!" Satoshi bit his lip, Dark was going to be arrested and Daisuke would be devastated…

"Come now, you'll have a lot of time to do nothing in jail!" Hiwatari smirked as Dark began to cough. "What's this? Caught a cold?"

Satoshi whispered something to Krad and fell backward. "Satoshi!" Krad gasped, catching the small boy. "Hiwatari, get some water, I'll watch Dark!"

Hiwatari paused for a moment before attaching another cuff onto Dark and the door. "Will you go? Satoshi's burning up!" The blonde said and watched as the man ran upstairs.

As he left, Satoshi sat up and Krad went up to where Hiwatari had gone. "W-What just happened?" Dark asked wide-eyed as the cuffs fell to the floor.

"Don't worry. That was all an act." A thump was heard and Dark looked up. "Don't mind that either, Krad's just going to erase his memory of what he saw. Now come inside before you catch something."

"Thanks, Satoshi." The thief said with a soft smile as he took off his jacket and handed it to the boy.

Krad returned all wet a moment later. "Why happened?" Satoshi asked as Krad removed his golden-white coat.

"I brought your father home. Oh, and we're going to have some more company. I saw Daisuke heading this way." The angel flapped his wings and Satoshi handed him a blanket.

The doorbell rang and the blue-haired boy went to get it. Like Krad had said, it was Daisuke. "Sorry for bothering you so late, Satoshi, but is Dark here?"

Satoshi smiled as he let the boy in. "Yeah, Dark's here. Want me to tell your parents so they don't worry?"

"Would you?" Satoshi nodded and Daisuke smiled. "Arigato, where is Dark now?"

"Krad knows, Krad!" The blue-eyed boy called into the next room and Krad poked his head out. "Is Dark there with you?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Came the answer and Daisuke ran over. He found the purple haired teen lying on his side.

Krad left the room and went over to where Satoshi was warming up. He slowly snuck up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around his blue haired boyfriend. Satoshi let himself be wrapped within the angel's embrace. He already called the Niwa's and they said that Daisuke could stay overnight.

"You're so warm…" the detective said softly.

Krad smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Satoshi snuggled closer and Krad wrapped his wings around them both…

Daisuke watched as Dark's chest rose and fell with his breathing. Daisuke felt his heart relax as he slowly reached out to touch his other self. He gasped and felt tears forming when he noticed that Dark's temperature was high…

"You're sick…because of me…" Daisuke wiped his eyes on his sleeve and placed a kiss on the thief's forehead before he got a blanket and wrapped himself as well as Dark before he went to sleep.

"I don't want you to leave…" Daisuke wrapped himself around the sleeping form. Dark, unknowingly returned the gesture and they remained that way until something caused them to awake with panic.

* * *

Koway: yes, I know, another cliffhanger…but at least Daisuke cares about Dark and Risa is no longer a problem…for now at least. Satoshi and Krad had a bit of a fluff moment. Hiwatari was taken care of by the prank Satoshi pulled, but Dark caught something. What woke them all up? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! venom syringe, Kitsune Thief, Miko102 (),Sherryl (),darkest moon, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, negolataknofelet, Lady Darkand Light, and hittocerebattosai! Thank you all very much! Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: hi again! This chapter should be as long as the last one…well, Krad was able to get rid of Hiwatari and Dark was able to escape the evil Risa! Everyone had a little fluff moment but it was interrupted. What caused it? Why is Dai being so mean to Dark? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 8: Acceptance

Satoshi was, or so he thought, the first to wake up from the panicked sound of coughing. He looked around; it was coming from the other room. Krad was already gone because he was no longer in his warm embrace. He got up and heard voices as he became fully awake.

As Satoshi adjusted to the darkness, he saw Krad run by the door. He followed and saw that Daisuke was holding Dark as Krad placed a wet facecloth on him. "Is Dark sick?" the boy asked. '_Okay, stupid question.'_

"Satoshi, he has a fever, it's all my fault, I made go into the rain, I made him get this way, me! Me!" Daisuke yelled as the tears fell down his face.

"Don't cry Daisuke…" The boy looked down into the hazy purple eyes of his counterpart as he spoke. Dark smiled. "It's a simple cold, no big deal. Just, don't cry…you look cute when you're happy…"

"But, I was so mean and I should have at least paid some attention to you!" Satoshi and Krad decided to leave the room. They left the bowl of water there and closed the door.

"C'mon, we can find some medicine while they make up." Satoshi said and they walked upstairs.

Daisuke looked at the thief. "You're not ….mad at me?" he asked and the boy gasped.

"Mad at you? You should be mad at me, for all I've done!" Daisuke fought back more tears as his voice cracked and Dark winched as he got a headache.

"I could never be mad at you, Dai-chan…I, I love you and I don't care if you like Riku or Risa instead of me, but I needed you to know…" The thief had just managed to say that before he began to cough, quickly getting up and running to the bathroom.

Luckily, it was on the first floor and Dark made it to the sink, splashing himself with the cold water. He felt warm, yet cold at the same time. Daisuke waited for him, thinking about what he had said. '_Why isn't he mad? Did he just say he loved me? What about Rika? What if his memory comes back and he doesn't care about me...'_

Krad and Satoshi returned as they heard the bathroom door shut and went to see Daisuke. Krad looked for a cup to pour the cherry smelly liquid in. "Daisuke? What's wrong?" The detective asked as Krad returned victoriously smirking with a measuring cup.

"Dark…he said he loved me…but I was so mean to him…" the red eyed boy confessed. Krad sat beside him.

"You know, the reason he's here is to make sure you are happy." The blonde said, stopping the boy's tears. "He will always respect you, and because he remembered you out of his entire memory that means that you are important to him, and no one else."

'_That's right! Dark didn't even know about Rika! He came to me so why am I being doubtful? I have to tell him!'_ the two watched as the boy dried his tears and got up. He was going to tell Dark that he cared about him as well and maybe they could forget that this ever happened.

He heard coughing and running water. He decided to go in. "Dark?" he asked, slowly opening the door. "Are you okay?"

"……..Daisuke?" Daisuke could see that he was trying to rest and couldn't resist the urge to cuddle him. Dark was curled in a ball on the floor, the water was on him and the red head stared at the wide hazy eyes…

"Dark, I'm so sorry, please forgive me…I was wrong…" Dark slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Dai-chan…"

"Umm, not to interrupt but Dark needs to take his medicine." Satoshi said and Krad gently picked up the thief as they left the room. Dark was placed in the guest room and given his medicine.

"Dai-chan, that will bring his fever down so stay with him, if it rises, tell us immediately." Satoshi said. "C'mon, Krad. Let's get some rest. I bet you're tired."

Dark drifted to sleep but not before he heard Daisuke's words. "I love you, with or without your memories…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daisuke woke up the next morning to find Dark's arm around him. He smiled and went closer to him. He snuggled against his black shirt and looked at the sleeping face. '_He's perfect...'_ Daisuke traced his hand over the sleeping angel. '_In every way...so beautiful and he's the one I love. Dark.'_

"Mmm…Daisuke…" the boy heard the words escape Dark's lips and smiled. Carefully, he pressed his hand to feel his forehead and was relieved when there was no fever. H let out a sigh and inched over Dark's face…

"He's still pale…how could I let him run away like he did…he's the only thing I care about and I want to help him." He felt his heart beat faster as he placed a soft kiss on the thief's soft lips.

Daisuke blushed and moved away. '_What am I thinking! I'm taking advantage of someone who's sick!'_ A soft moan made him turn and he saw that Dark was holding his head from the splitting headache he had.

"Dark, Dark are you alright? Would you like anything?" Daisuke asked, more concerned than ever.

Dark propped himself on his arm and faced him. His eyes had their sparkle that first captured Daisuke's heart and he wore a sweet smile on his face. "Yeah, I would like you." That was all he said before he attached himself to the boy.

"Well, it sure seems that they've forgiven each other." Krad said and Satoshi grinned. They were watching from the window. It was mostly Krad's idea to see if everything would work out and Satoshi had agreed. Luckily, they were well disguised.

"Is this right?" Krad asked his tamer as they saw Dark snuggle against Daisuke's chest like a small animal.

"Alright, let's find something else to do." The blue-eyed boy said and Krad flew them down. Yes, they were in a tree…

"You know…" Satoshi said, stating a conversation. "I could call in sick from school. I bet Niwa wouldn't mind."

"Oh my, what a dirty mind you have." Krad received a glare. "I'm kidding. Dark was out all night and I'm sure that Daisuke's family wouldn't mind either."

"Then it's settled, I'll call the school then Niwa's parents. Krad, can you make some soup. It might help our guest." Krad nodded and went off. '_He's really cute when he's flustered.'_ Satoshi thought as he watched the blonde go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

'_Daisuke...thank you. When you are near, all the pain vanishes; please stay with me... always...'_ Dark thought as the boy gently stroked his hair…

koway: yay! Sorry to leave off like that but I have to write a chappie for another story as well. Yay! They confessed their love! I love when that happens…and there was a little fluff moment. Now Dark is a bit better and Daisuke will stay with him, right? Thanks for all the reviews! darkest moon, BlueSkyBlue (), negolataknofelet, venom syringe, hittocerebattosai, Lady Darkand Light, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, and The Kawaii Rijekuto! Thanks and I'll see you all next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: The Voice that Calls

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: Hi! This is chapter nine and I'm glad and really grateful for all of the reviews! Thanks! Anyway, Dai and Dark told each other their feelings! And Satoshi and Krad are staying home! What could possibly happen? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 9: The Voice that Calls

Dark was lying peacefully within Daisuke's arms when he heard a soft voice. Slowly he sat up, careful not to wake his sleeping companion. He felt better and noticed that his headache had also vanished.

_Come here, follow my voice_

'_There it is again. But, who is it?'_ the thief questioned himself as he slowly left the room. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was around noon and that they had been asleep all morning. "Well, guess no school today. That's good."

_Please, hurry. Follow my voice_

"Who are you?" Dark whispered in a very quiet tone. He got no reply. Instead, a cold wind blew past him, causing him to shiver as he walked down the hall and into the main hall.

_This way...follow my voice, hurry_

Dark was fed up with the voice and wanted to ignore it. As he turned to go back, a shiver rushed past him and he quickly turned to see a small girl with light green eyes and short brown hair. "Who are you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Krad was bored so he decided to take a walk. As he passed the hall, he saw Dark whispering to, well…nothing. '_Odd, maybe he's delirious...maybe I should—'_ Krad's thought went unfinished as the thief began to walk outside. The rain had stopped and Dark grabbed his sneakers as he left.

"Dark?" Krad was curious and silently followed as the thief ran around a corner. "Maybe I should get Satoshi and Daisuke…"

_Please hurry...follow my voice_

That time, Krad had also heard the voice. '_That sounds familiar...'_ Krad grabbed his cloak and hid his wings as he watched Dark suddenly stop.

"Tell me where you're taking me." He said and the girl smiled. Not an evil one but a fun one.

_To my master...she would like to see you, Dark_

"H-how do you know who I am?" Dark was freaking out. How did this thing know who he was? He didn't remember giving his name to the girl…

'_Who in the world is she?'_ Krad thought, landing a few yards behind them. He saw the girl. She wore a pale yellow dress and a single ring on her finger. From that, Krad guessed that she was a lost spirit or perhaps an unsealed artwork.

_Come, come quickly...just follow me_

"Why should I?" Dark asked, his amethyst eyes studying the girl.

_Because my master expects you, now follow me_

She ran off towards an odd looking building and Dark followed, his mind telling him to go back with each step. Krad took one last look at where they were heading before he went to get the other two.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yawn Ahh, what a nice sleep…" Daisuke stretched, rustling his hair. "How was your sleep, Dark? Dark?" The boy looked around the room. No Dark. A fear rose inside him. '_What if he left? What if he ran off again?'_

"Satoshi!" the redhead dashed to the door and bumped right into the blue haired boy with a thump. The two fell to the floor and Daisuke rubbed his head. The detective fixed his glasses and helped them both up.

"What's the rush for?" he asked as Daisuke brushed himself off.

"Have you seen Dark?"

"No. I was looking for Krad. Any ideas of where they might be?"

"Satoshi! Master Satoshi!" The golden angel was tapping on the window and the boy let him in.

"What's the matter?" Daisuke asked as Krad gracefully landed in the room.

"Dark is following an odd looking girl to what appears to be an abandon church. I think it may be an unsealed Hikari artwork." The angel answered.

Satoshi nodded and grabbed his jacket. Daisuke grabbed Dark's as well as his own and they followed Krad to the building and went inside. "What's this?" Daisuke took out the book from the purple jacket and scanned the letters.

"Where did you get that?" Satoshi asked as he snatched the book away.

"It was in Dark's jacket. He must've been looking for something." The redhead answered as the bluenette scanned its contents. Krad stopped it at one page.

"That's the girl, the one he was following."

"She's called _Memory of the Soul_, this was supposed to be sealed by my parents…strange that it appears when Dark and Krad show up."

"Perhaps it is using something as a medium as the Second Hand of Time was with Daisuke." Krad suggested, eyeing the inside with curiosity.

He walked around and examined the place as the two boys read over what the artwork was about. A certain picture caught his attention and he stopped to decipher its meaning. He noted that neither the thief nor the girl was around and kept his guard up for anything suspicious.

The picture was what appeared to be a town, rather yet, a village. It was small enough to fit in a backpack though it didn't seem to be worth much. He pushed some of his golden bangs behind his ear and saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Krad, what are you doing?" Satoshi asked the dazed blonde.

"Nothing, let's go find the thief." When he looked back, the something was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_We're almost there...please hurry_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the teen growled as he climbed over some rocks that had been left after the building had been half demolished. He gave a slight cough and regained his composer as he reached the top.

"Okay, now what?"

_We're here...in the next room, my master will speak with you, Dark_

'_Run! Run! Don't stay here! Danger!'_ He mind yelled at him but his body walked forward. He slowly turned the handle and let out a short gasp.

"It's, you…"

koway: okay, that's the end of chapter nine! I know, another cliffhanger but I'll update with another chapter soon, so don't worry! Who did Dark see? Will they find him? What is going on? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you again for all the reviews! negolataknofelet, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Lady Darkand Light, venom syringe, darkest moon, Miko102 (), and The Kawaii Rijekuto!


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit of Old

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: okay, I know I left off with a cliffhanger but I wanted to have people guess who or what it was that was calling Dark. Well, the suspense is about to end but what will happen? Will Daisuke ever be with Dark? Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 10!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 10: Spirit of Old

"It's you…" The thief stood a few feet from a shadowed figure. He walked closer until he could make out the face. It was a woman, a few inches smaller than him. She had bright brown eyes and long brown hair. "I-I remember you…"

She smiled as the child closed the door and disappeared. Dark was watching her every moment. She wore an old fashion dress with short sleeves and she slowly wrapped herself around the thief. Leaning her head against his arm she said. "I let you remember…Dark Mousy."

"Rika…how are you here? Why are you here?" Dark asked, not moving away from her. She looked into his eyes. They were full of questions, confused.

"What does it matter? As long as I'm here, I'm your Rika and we can be together…" Rika said with a smile. Dark was about to leave when he looked into her eyes. His eyes became entranced and the Memory of the Soul watched with a pleased smile as he fell into Rika's arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dark! Ahh, where could he be?" Daisuke looked into another room to find nothing…again. Satoshi was reading and Krad was searching the upper regions.

"Daisuke, look at this." The redhead went to where the detective was reading and took a seat on the ground beside him.

"What is it?"

"Look, it says that the _Memory of the Soul_ is an artwork created by Saito Hikari as a way to look into a person's memory and manifest it into a real structure…Saito disappeared shortly after it was finished." Satoshi said. He looked up as Krad landed. "Anything?"

"No. Nothing but dust and spiders." The angel rubbed his temples and sighed. "Perhaps he wandered into the basement."

Daisuke sat up and went over to where the organ was. Krad and Satoshi watched as the boy looked at an old piece of wood that was blocking the basement's door. "C'mon, this way."

"How are you so sure?" The angel inquired and Satoshi watched as Daisuke moved the structure and went on down. The two followed after.

'_I know he's here...I can feel it! Dark, wait for me.'_ Daisuke skidded to a halt when he came to a hall with three doors. Each marked with a symbol of a different meaning and color.

"Now what?" Satoshi asked, clutching the book.

"We _should_ stick together; however, because I have a bad feeling of this lose artwork, we should split up. Everyone should pick a door and hope for the best. If one of us finds Dark then give a yell." Krad said; his hand was already on the door marked with a fire symbol in blue.

"Agreed. If no one finds anything then we should meet back in an hour." All nodded and Satoshi went through the door marked with a light symbol in red. Daisuke took the water symbol in purple.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the three took their doors, a small girl appeared and watched. She smiled and a fourth door appeared. She opened it and as she closed it, it vanished.

_They are al taken care of, Master Rika_

"Thank you…for giving me a chance to be with the one I love again." The woman said, stroking Dark's purple bangs. The room was in complete darkness except for where she and Dark were.

He was lying down with her resting on top of him. She smiled at the girl who nodded and flicked a switch. The lights went on and revealed what appeared to be a little room of some sort. The two were lying together on a large couch and the girl watched as the thief stirred.

"Rika? What happened?" Dark asked in a tired voice. His eyes were still under her spell and the girl smiled at how well it was working.

"Nothing, love. Will you let me see your beautiful wings?" Rika got off him and he sat up. She gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. Dark smiled.

"Why not?" He concentrated and let his real wings emerge from his back. They were as black as the night sky without a moon and Rika gently brushed them.

"They're so soft…"

"I know. I've never used them." He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

"I love, Dark. Promise me that you will never leave me again?" The words were full of sadness and he was about to answer when he remembered a flash of red hair.

'_Who is that?_' Big red eyes…a promise? Eyes saddened and teary for him…a familiar voice filled with hope and love…

"Daisuke…" he let the words slip out and Rika snapped back. She watched him as his eyes came out of her trance. "Daisuke, I-I promised him…"

"No!" Rika cried and the Memory of the Soul's green eyes went white as her magic was enforced upon the teen. "Just remember me!"

"Ahhh!" Dark cried out as his mind was wiped of everything and replaced with only images and feelings for Rika. "Ahhh…oooohh…" He collapsed onto the ground and Rika knelt beside him.

"It's alright, my love. It will only hurt if you resist." She turned to the girl. "He'll be alright won't he?"

_He will be fine. He was just experiencing a mild headache...he will come around soon. Until then, don't leave his side...he will look for you when he awakes_

'_I must not let him ruin my plan...'_ the girl thought as she gave a shy smile to Rika. The woman nodded and gently stroked Dark's wings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where the heck am I?" Krad wondered as he looked around at the change of scenery. As soon as he walked in and shut the door, it was if he was transferred to a different place. He was in a lush field filled with flowers. There was no sign of the place he had started from.

"Okay, this is weird." The angel whispered as he waked through the field. The air was real and he could smell the flowers as the wind carried them. "Where am I?"

"Krad Hikari?" Krad whipped around to find a man who resembled Satoshi yet a bit older. His hair was a bit longer and tied in a high ponytail in the back. His eyes were the same icy blue and Krad was startled by his appearance.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Satoshi Hikari." Krad's golden eyes widened at the name. "I have been waiting for you."

* * *

Koway: okay! That's it for chapter 10. I'll write about Daisuke and Satoshi in the next chapter. Sorry for making it so short and I'll make the next one at least six pages. That aright? Thank you for all the reviews! LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, PhantomNight, negolataknofelet(please update the fallen angel!), BlueSkyBlue (), Kitsune Thief (), Lady Darkand Light, Miko102 (), and darkest moon! Thank you all again and I hope you liked chapter 10! 


	11. Chapter 11: Memory of the Soul

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: hello again. Before the chapter I would like to say thank you sooo much negolataknofelet for going to add another chapter! Also, thank you very much hittocerebattosai for finding the time to read this! Anyways, what will happen now that Krad has found someone claiming to be Satoshi Hikari? What of Dark and Rika? Daisuke and Satoshi? Here's chapter 11, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 11: Memory of the Soul

Daisuke shut the door behind him, or should I say the wind shut the door behind him. He let it go until he noticed that there weren't any lights on in the room. "That's strange…I was sure I saw light under the door when I picked it."

He reached out for a wall and found nothing. '_What? How is this possible?'_ As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that there were no walls, no ceiling, and no floor! "How am I still here?"

"Because I'm holding you from falling." Daisuke looked up to see two big wings from above him.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked as the creature that was holding him summoned lights to go on. Daisuke could see exactly who it was yet he was very surprised. It was an angel with long purple hair that resembled Krad's. He had deep violet eyes and his lavender wings flapped as he landed.

"Me? I am Black Wings, but you may call me Dark Hikari."

"Dark Hikari?" '_Okay, this has _got_ to be a dream! Maybe I'm still asleep or—'_

"Yes, Dark Hikari. Why are you so surprised?" Dark tilted his head to the side as he watched the boy hit his head and talk to himself.

"But you're not Dark! Dark's name isn't Hikari, it's Mousy! Where am I and what is going on!"

"Ahem."

"I just want to be with Dark and something always happens!"

"Ahem…"

"I should just attach a tracking devise on him so I know where he is or maybe a—"

"Ahem! Sheesh, I can't believe I was ordered to greet you." The dark angel said, finally getting the boy's attention.

"Ordered?" Daisuke asked now looking at the angel. "What do you mean by ordered?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_At least there's a light switch here. No more tripping over junk.'_ Satoshi thought as he picked himself up after falling over some moving object and flicking the switch. When he did, he was not expecting to see someone sitting a few feet away painting.

"How did you get there?" the detective asked and the person stopped to turn and face him. Short golden hair fell just past the ears and two golden eyes stared at him for a long time before they turned back to the painting.

"I am, Krad Hikari…what do you request of me…" Krad said softly as he picked up another brush.

"Y-your name is Krad!" Satoshi tried to stay calm but this was a bit weird. His calm tone was replaced with surprise and his eyes were wide. "How is this possible?"

"This church belonged to the Hikari family." His voice was a bit higher but it was defiantly Krad's and Satoshi wondered if the other two had found something like this when they walked in their doors. Now that he thought of it, the original door was no more and the room looked more like an art room than anything else.

"I am the guardian of that family. You are Satoshi Hikari, right?" The boy's golden eyes never left the painting he was doing as he spoke but was able to see Satoshi nod. "Then you should know what is happening, right?"

Satoshi was quiet as he thought about what actually _was_ happening. Then he remembered the book he was carrying. Krad placed his brush gently on a stand and watched as Satoshi rustled through the pages until he reached the _Memory of the Soul._

"Have you found out yet?" the golden-eyed child asked as he appeared to be only ten or eleven years old.

"Yes, the artwork has taken control of this place…as the _Secondhand of Time_ did before…" The nod he received proved that his theory was correct and that it was indeed the work of _Memory of the Soul._ "But how did she do it?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you are saying that you are a creation of the Hikari's artwork?" the angel asked as he watched the boy sit on the grass.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that I cannot say anymore for I will be disobeying her orders." Satoshi said, resting his head on his knees.

"Orders?" Krad was interested now and the boy merely nodded. '_He looks like Satoshi but much older and more experienced in life. I wonder why the Memory of the Soul is doing this.'_

"Come now, my master wishes to meet you." The boy stood up, his long blue hair falling across his back. He reached out a hand to Krad. "C'mon, we don't have much time."

Krad took the hand and followed him. '_What am I doing? I should be searching for that thief...stupid Hikari artwork...all this trouble for a piece of art that the Hikari made with such passion.'_

"Are you through with talking to yourself? We're almost there." Krad looked up and saw that the field had all but vanished and a small mansion stood where it once was. They walked into the gates and Satoshi knocked on the door. '_I have a very bad feeling about this.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Master, Dark is awake_

Rika got up and walked into another room. She saw the thief sitting on the bed with his hazy purple eyes. "Dark?" He looked up as his name was called and he smiled at the woman.

"Yes, my Rika?" He asked. He was like a puppet, controlled by the _Memory of the Soul._ To him, nothing else mattered to him but Rika. Just as she wanted it…a puppet that listened to every word she'd say.

"Come, we have guests coming and you should change out of those clothes and into some new ones." Rika ordered, giving him a peck on the cheek. Dark nodded and she left him.

Dark obeyed and changed into a pair of dark colored pants and a shirt that resembled one of his thieving outfits, the one with the black trench coat. He slid his wings through the holes that were made and gave a nod. "All for Rika…the only one I truly love…"

_Master Dark, Rika awaits you in the main hall. Please follow my lead_

Dark followed the young girl until he noticed a picture of a little red eyed boy with an angel of the night. The girl turned, enforcing her magic and Dark shook his head. "Nothing…sorry to make you wait."

_Let us go_

"Yes…" the thief followed her until he saw Rika. She stood there and smiled, running over to give him a sweet kiss. "Did I make you wait too long?"

"No, let us greet our guests. Memory, will you show them in?" The girl nodded and opened the door. "Greetings, Satoshi Hikari. What brings you here?"

Satoshi bowed respectfully and motioned to Krad. He did the same but went speechless when he saw Dark standing there with her.

"Dark!" Krad ran over and grabbed the thief by the shoulders. "Dark, what happened and where are we? Who is she?"

"Let go!" Dark whacked away the angel's arms and looked into his golden eyes. "What do you know of my Rika!"

"Dark…what happened to you? What about Daisuke?" Krad saw that Dark's eyes held no emotion and stepped back. He turned to the girl, Memory. "Release him. I will only ask you once."

"But Krad, if I do then I'll have to destroy my medium." Memory answered with a grin. "Besides, you have no power here!"

"Ah!" Krad sunk to his knees as all his magical energy left him. Satoshi watched and bit his lip. He was created from what Krad's memory was only with a few differences.

"Satoshi, take him away and finish the job." Memory ordered and the teen was forced to obey her. He picked the angel up and left the room…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you were created and ordered to prevent us from stopping Memory?" Daisuke asked. He was now used to seeing the angel and wanted to know what else was going on.

"Yes, but we are just created of your memories. We are pieces of memory that were put together to create something new…that is why I resemble the one you call Krad…yet I am Dark." Dark said making sure the boy understood what he was saying.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Daisuke questioned. And the angel stood up.

"I will show you…there is Satoshi, Krad, and I. We were all created out of the memories of you and your friends…though I think that Memory has gone too far."

Daisuke watched as he was shown the pictures of the other creations and gasped. "But why is she taking Dark?"

"She needs him. She will draw off his power for as long as it stays. She creates illusions that trick the mind and the heart before she makes them vanish and destroys you…" the boy was silent and Dark sighed. "She has done this to keep her existence. Dark is now hers…"

"No!" the angel looked at him. "I came all this way to save him and I will not leave unless it's with him! I will not let you stop me!"

The dark angel smiled. "Somehow, I knew that you would say that."

"What?"

"Nothing, I too am tired of taking the memories of others and would be more than willing to help you. However, we will need Krad and Satoshi's help. Oh, and call me Hiruku. That way, it will be easier to not get confused when we meet up with the others." Hiruku smiled and picked Daisuke up. "Now let's find Krad."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what are you working on?" Satoshi asked the golden eyed boy. Since he had no where to go, he decided that it would be best if he made the most of it.

"The world…outside this place…" Krad answered grabbing another paintbrush.

Satoshi thought for a moment before glared at a spot on the wall. Time went by and a door appeared. Satoshi sat up and almost fainted as an angel burst through with Daisuke. "Daisuke! Who is that?"

Krad looked over and got up. Hiruku let Daisuke go and Krad ran over. "Hiya Krad! Glad to see you missed me."

"Master Memory told us that we are not allowed to leave our rooms…" the boy said sounding a bit sad.

"We don't hafta listen to her anymore, Krad." Hiruku said happily and the boy looked up. "We're going to be free of her magic."

"Daisuke, what is happening?" Satoshi lost his calmness and Daisuke sighed.

"The angel's name is Dark Hikari but we can call him Hiruku, it makes things easier." The redhead pointed out. Satoshi gave a nod. "He's a creation from my memories and so is…is that Krad?"

"Yeah…" Satoshi turned to the boy who was now wrestling with Hiruku.

"So will you help us?" the angel asked. Krad sighed. "Kay, but I think that when we find the real Krad, we might get mixed up so you can call me Taku." The boy latched himself onto Hiruku's leg and everyone sweat dropped.

"C'mon, we don't have much time until she knows we left our posts." Hiruku said and they all nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"W-where?"

"It's alright…you're safe now." Krad opened his eyes to see calm blue ones staring back at him.

"Satoshi?" the angel sat up and saw that he was in a small room.

"Please, call me Saito for I am nothing be an image in your mind…" Saito said, turning his head away from Krad.

"Then you were the one who created this artwork?" Krad watched the man nod. "What about Dark?"

"Memory is only using him…" There was a knock on the door and Saito went to open it.

"Hiya Saito! Want to help us defeat Memory?" Hiruku asked as they all came in.

"Krad! Dark!" Saito was speechless.

"Call us by our other names, Saito. So it won't be trouble." Hiruku said as Krad went beside Satoshi and Daisuke. Saito nodded.

"Is that Dark? And a mini…me?" Krad looked as Saito picked up the small boy.

"Yeah, I promise to explain later." Satoshi said.

"Okay!" Taku said, nuzzling into Saito's blue shirt.

"Do you have a plan?" Hiruku smirked and gave a nod. "I got one, though we'll need a distraction…"

All looked to Satoshi. "Why are you all staring at me?"

* * *

Koway: that's it for chapter 11. I know it's a bit confusing but I hope you all liked it. I plan to make it have more action in the next chapter as well as a lot of fluff between Dark and Dai-chan. What's going to happen now? Thank you for all the reviews! LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Miko102 (), darkest moon, hittocerebattosai, and negolataknofelet! Thank you all again! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12: Saito and Riku

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: okay, the last chapter was a bit confusing so I'll try an clear it up. Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad are trapped within the _Memory of the Soul_ artwork. When each went into a door, Memory (the artwork's nickname), created a person from their memories to keep then busy while she did her plan. She created another Krad, Satoshi, and Dark whose real names are Taku, Saito, and Hiruku. Okay? The three have real forms and will be in here later but does anyone feel confused now? Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 12!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 12: Saito and Riku

"Memory…will you tell Saito to meet me upstairs?" Rika's voice held something as she spoke. She was laying beside her thief, watching him smile at her touch.

_As you say, master_

"Thank you." She gave Dark a long kiss before she stood up. "I'll be right back, wait for me."

"Of course, my Rika." He gave her a light peck on the cheek and watched her go. Memory had already left and he was alone. Dark went over to the window and sighed before something moved in the field below him. "Who is there?"

As he asked, a rather small white bunny hopped up. "Kyu!" Dark stared at it for a moment; its big red eyes caught his attention. '_Red? Why do I remember red? Those eyes...so familiar.'_

The critter hopped onto Dark's arm and 'kyu-ed' as the thief pet its soft fur. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

"Kyu?" the rabbit answered, tilting its head.

"No, it was nothing…" Dark blinked once and sat down. With went with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No way." Krad said after hearing Hiruku's plan. '_It may not be the real Dark but he still has his mind...'_

"Why not? It's the easiest way to get inside!" the angel argued. A knock at the door ceased their conflict and Saito motioned for them all to hide.

"Yes?" Saito asked. He stared at the little girl before he asked again. "What would you like?"

_Rika would like to see you, Saito. She is waiting upstairs_

Saito nodded and was about to close the door when she stopped him. She looked around the room. Someone was there, she felt it. Saito was hiding something and she wanted to know.

_If you are planning something, I will not be responsible for the effects of your actions_

He nodded and she left with one final note that she whispered into his ear.

_You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend like the last time_

Saito nodded shakily and she left. He shut the door and Hiruku went over to him. Taku followed with the others. "Hey, c'mon Saito…" He said. "We'll beat her…we have help. Saito?"

"No! I'm not going to lose someone like last time!" The teen held his head and Taku looked at him with big golden eyes.

"What happened last time?" Daisuke asked in a caring voice.

"Saito's friend, Riku, was killed because he disobeyed Memory's orders…" Hiruku turned to Daisuke. "He would have looked a bit like you only with longer red hair, if he was created now…"

"It was my fault, I was too slow and couldn't keep up so he made me wait for him and he was gone…" Saito said. "If you saw his true form, he had short blue hair with silver eyes. He was…the only person that I liked…I miss him."

"Saito…" Taku's voice was soft and the boy gave a smile as he picked him up.

"Well, that's not going to happen this time! C'mon, we have to act while she's away from Dark." Hiruku turned to Satoshi with a grin. "That's where you come in."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You called?" Saito walked into the upstairs room and saw Rika sitting at a table. Her brown eyes looked false, deceitful.

"Sit, we have much to talk about." Saito obeyed and watched her carefully. "Have you taken care of the angel that attacked Dark?"

Saito gave a silent nod. He couldn't open his mouth for he knew that she had ways of making people talk. She was the real artwork and this was her domain. "Good, where is he now?"

'_I knew she'd do something like this.'_ "I-I've asked someone to take care of it." He held back a sigh of relief as she away. "Anything else?"

"If you are lying to me, I will not show any mercy. Wait, Memory will show you something, oh Memory."

The girl appeared within seconds and Rika smiled an evil smile. "Show Saito the basement. He should get used to his new home."

"What?"

"You'll like it down there. We cleaned it and made it just for you." She flashed a smile and Saito wanted to run. Something bad. '_I hope they were able to find Dark...'_ He thought and he followed the girl.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I swear! Of all the stupid ideas, _this_ by far is the worst!" Satoshi walked down the hall growling. He had been forced to act as a lost little child. He wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that he was dressed as a girl!

"_C'mon, it's the only way to keep Memory busy. All you have to do is run around. Only girls and some important men are allowed and she knows what you look like so you have to go as a girl." Hiruku explained and Satoshi's jaw dropped._

"_It's for Saito, please?" Taku asked in a voice no one could refuse and Satoshi growled as a yes._

"_Hey, at least it's not goldy locks over there!" Hiruku laughed, pointing at Krad._

"_I will kill you...soon." _

"_Okay, let's just get going." Daisuke was _trying_ to play peacemaker as Krad shot death glares. Hiruku nodded and grabbed the stunned blue eyed boy._

"Stupid Hiruku…he is just like Dark…stupid and immature." Satoshi nodded then gave a shy smile. "Heh, Krad as goldy locks…there's something you won't see everyday."

When he turned the corner, he saw Saito disappear behind the girl that he was supposed to distract. '_Maybe ii should follow them...'_

"What have we here? A lost little girl?" Satoshi looked up to see two narrowed brown eyes looking at him. It was Rika.

He nodded and she took his hand. "You're not allowed upstairs, I'll take you to wait until Memory is done. She'll help you."

Satoshi nodded. '_I just have to keep quiet and she'll believe my act.'_ He was lead to the main hall and sat on the bench that had appeared.

"You wait here and she'll be right back. I have to attend to some other matters. Was there anyone else with you?" she gave a half-hearted smile and Satoshi shook his head as a no. She nodded and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, Saito said that Rika's room was the most likely place that Dark would be." Hiruku announced in a whisper as they went through each floor. "It's on the second floor. The third door at the end."

"Okay!" Daisuke ran first and Taku followed. Hiruku was to stand guard and notify them of anyone coming. '_I'm coming Dark.'_ "Ah, the door's locked!"

"Now what?" Taku asked. Daisuke smiled.

"I'll take care of it, I can pick the lock in no time." Taku nodded and watched as the redhead did just that. The lock opened with a click and Daisuke opened it. What he saw was a man standing there with a look of confusing and a white rabbit in his arms.

"Dark!" Daisuke wasted no time in running over and embracing the thief in his arms. "I was so worried about you."

"Who? Who are you? Where is my Rika?" Daisuke's eyes widened at his words and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"Y-you don't remember me?" he asked, fearful of the answer that was about to come.

"I'm sorry, but I do not recall ever meeting you. Are you one of Rika's friends? She said that she would be right back." Dark answered and Daisuke took a step back. His eyes were full of tears that were running down his face.

'_He doesn't remember me...h-he's forgotten me, for Rika.'_ Daisuke felt as if his heart had shattered and was now in pieces. "Do you remember anything?"

Dark looked to the ground and sighed. "No, nothing but a pair of red eyes…" He turned to him. "Like yours."

'Do you remember this?" Daisuke reached up and kissed the thief's lips. Dark was startled at first but returned it. It felt right and Taku could see the haze slowly leaving Dark's eyes. Daisuke pulled away and looked at him.

"Dai…Daisuke." Dark blinked and held his head. "Daisuke, why am I here?"

"Dark!" the boy gave his counterpart a warm embrace and Dark rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "I missed you…" Dark trailed kisses down his back.

"And I you. Now where—what the heck happened to Krad!" Dark broke off his thought when he noticed Taku standing there.

"Oh, that's Taku, a mini Krad…" Daisuke said. Dark's eyes went wide before he began laughing.

"A mini Krad! Hahahaha! That's funny!"

"Yo, someone's coming we've got to go!" Hiruku appeared in the doorway and Dark went silent. "Wow."

"I have a twin also?" the thief looked to Daisuke who nodded.

"His name's Hiruku and I'll explain later c'mon, we've got to get out of here!" He grabbed Dark's arm and turned to With. "Let's go With!"

"Kyu!"

Hiruku locked the door and lead them down a separate hallway as Rika come upstairs. She unlocked the door and went inside. They ran past as fast as they could and down the stairs. Taku held onto Hiruku and Dark flew with Daisuke.

Rika came out with and evil look and yelled. "Saaaaiiiittttooo!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Welcome to your new home, Saito_

He remained quiet and looked around. It looked more like a prison than a room. He was about to say something when he saw that Memory was gone and the door was locked. "A trap!"

"Yeah…th…they arranged it…Saito-kun." A voice from behind got his attention and he turned to see silver eyes staring back at him. Saito's eyes widened and he felt weak. His breathing became scare as the person walked out from the shadows.

"R-Riku?" the words barely got out before Memory slashed through him and he fell.

_You know what I told you, don't you? You were hiding something and now you shall pay_

"I think not, Memory." The girl turned and saw Krad. "You'll do no more."

_You think that you can stop me? Ha, you're even more foolish than I thought, Krad Hikari_

"Hm. Glad that you remember me. Now, it's time you've been sealed for good." The angel said and turned to Riku. "Get Saito away from here. If you can, call Hiruku or Taku."

The teen looked at his fallen friend. It had been fifteen years since he had vanished and he quickly picked up the blue haired teen. With the little energy he had, he ran past Krad and Memory.

'_Krad Hikari...how did he get here?' _He thought and collapsed as soon as he reached a safe distance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are they?" Satoshi was annoyed. Not only was he in a dress, but he was being pestered by this sense telling him to leave.

"Satoshi!"

"Ah, Daisuke! Dark!" The two angels landed and Dark stared at the boy. "Not a word…"

"Yeah, nice dress, Satoshi. Hahahahahahaha! Ow!" Satoshi whacked his head and was about to take off his disguise when he heard a scream.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked.

"Saito!" Hiruku grabbed Taku and flew down the hall. Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke were close behind.

They stopped when they saw a trail of blood leading to two teens. "Sai…to…"

"There you are, I was afraid I wouldn't find you, Dark." Everyone turned to see Rika standing there. She looked at each one before glaring at Daisuke, who was in Dark's arms.

"You, Memory's true form…Rika." Hiruku said angrily.

"You should know better, Hiruku, Taku. Disobedience will not go unpunished. Saito paid with his life, as did Riku. You two shall also pay."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Dark stated and Rika was caught off guard. Hiruku tackled her down and they heard a cry from beneath them.

"Krad!" Satoshi was the first to be there and see the angel fight against the girl.

_Without your powers, you are a useless mortal. Our creators were fools for making you!_

"How sweet…" Krad pulled out a feather and began to chant. Memory smirked and Krad saw her glance at Satoshi. "I'll warn you only once."

"Krad?" The boy wanted to help. Up until just a few days ago, he hated the angel and now that they finally told each other how they felt… "Let me help you."

"Master Satoshi, stand back!" Krad had an icy tone but the detective could sense concern behind it. The boy turned to leave when Memory launched a wave of energy at him. "Master Satoshi!"

* * *

Koway: okay…there was a bit of fluff (sorry if it wasn't a lot! I meant to add it in but I couldn't find a place for it in this chapter so it'll have to be in the next one) and I didn't want to make it too long because it would lead too much into the next chapter. Sorry! There was some action and I hope you liked it. Rika's pretty upset and I told you a bit about Saito. Sorry if you guys didn't like it and I'll try and make the next chapter better. It's really hard to write two stories! Thank you all for the reviews. negolataknofelet, BlueSkyBlue (), Miko102 (), Lady Darkand Light, Everto Angelus, darkest moon, and LupineLightning-IllusionDragon! Thank you! 


	13. Chapter 13: Dark's Decision

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: hey there. It's chapter 13…cool. I'm really glad that this story is popular! I didn't think it would be any good when I first started it but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, Dark is back with Daisuke, Memory launched an attack at Satoshi, and Saito was reunited with Riku! Oh, and Hiruku is fighting Rika. That's about it. Thank you all for reviewing and liking this! Oh, and one more thing, Riku looks the same as decribed in the last chapter. Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 13: Dark's Decision

"How could you so heartless to give life and then destroy it!" Hiruku had pinned Rika to the ground. Taku watched him as he tried to move Saito and Riku away. Rika said nothing. "You have lived off others for too long! This will all end soon."

An explosion from the basement grabbed his attention and she kicked out from under him. Dark and Daisuke ran to see what had happened and Taku was close to tears. "Saito…Saito-chan!"

Hiruku glanced at the boy before Rika summoned magic into her palms. '_She's still feeding off of Dark. That's why she hasn't turned into her true form.'_ Hiruku thought as he flew past her attacks.

"Why do you run, Hiruku? Do you fear me?" Her voice was icy and she grazed his arm with a small arrow. "Maybe I should take out young Taku. Say goodbye to your little friend!"

"Taku!" Hiruku turned too late and saw the arrow hit its mark. Hiruku's violet eyes widened as the boy turned into his real form. He had short light brown hair and amber eyes. Taku fell into Hiruku's arms and remained still until he vanished into nothing but a few sparkles. "Taku…"

"Ha! Now do you see how powerless you really are? I will do the same to you if you continue to disobey me." Rika laughed as the angel cried. "Well?"

"Never!" It was Saito who said it. He and Riku were on their feet and ready to fight. They were willing to give it their best even if they had no chance of winning.

"How cute…two long lost friends think they can defeat their creator!"

"Three." Hiruku stood behind them. "We three shall defeat you, for Taku."

"How heroic. You will all die for nothing!" Rika made a bow and arrow out of magic and the fight began…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Master Satoshi!" Krad stepped in front of the blast just as it was about to hit. He used his wings to block the detective from harm. "Master…Satoshi…"

"Krad!" The angel fell into the boy's arms and panted from the strain of the attack. "Krad…why did you—"

"Anything…I'd do anything for you, Satoshi." Krad placed a sweet kiss upon the boy's lips and shakily got to his feet. He turned and faced Memory.

"Krad, I-I…thank you."

"Wow, you did all that for Satoshi. Good job." Krad glanced back to see Dark. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi before going back over to the thief. Suddenly the floor and the surroundings began to waver and disappear.

"What's happening?" Daisuke asked as he held onto Dark's arm for support. Satoshi wanted to be with Krad but held onto Dark as well.

"The _Memory of the Soul_ must not be able to control our memories anymore." Krad stated as his golden eyes watched the girl in front of him. "Someone must have weakened her power, but whom?"

"It must have been Hiruku and the others!" Daisuke said as they appeared within the church where they first had been.

A light flashed and Rika stood there with and angry expression on her face. She glared at Daisuke before turning to the three others in the room. Saito, Hiruku, and Riku were in their true forms because her power was weakened.

Saito had long green hair that was tied back and dark blue eyes. Hiruku had jet black hair that fell to his ankles. It was also tied back as his deep wine colored eyes were fixed on Rika and the girl, Memory that stood by her side. His wings were still there; a deep lavender color.

"Where's Taku?" Satoshi asked and Rika gave a cruel laugh. Hiruku looked away and Riku did the same. Saito was the one who spoke.

"He was killed by her…" The words seemed to shock them all as they heard it. Dark glared at Rika.

"How could you do that? He was only a child!" He yelled and motioned for Daisuke and Satoshi to take a step back. He raised his wings in an offensive position and took a step forward.

"Dark, my dear. You love me, remember?" Rika was playing on his emotions he had recently remembered and she smirked as she saw him shake his head in an effort to clear it. "Remember, I'm the only person you ever loved…right, Dark?"

"S-Stop it! Get out of my head!" Dark went to one knee as her mind games went harder. Daisuke wanted to go over but was stopped by Saito's arm.

"He has to fight this on his own. He must either make it or die. That is how her power works." Saito said. Daisuke wanted to object but remained silent. "Hiruku, Riku, her power is still too strong. We must do something or she will overpower him!"

"Right!" Hiruku was the first to act. He charged at her and Memory countered with an assault of her own. He was hit and flung back. She had anticipated that. What she didn't expect was Krad and Riku both attacking together right after.

"Farewell, Memory!" Krad trust his feather and it landed in her chest. Riku used what he could of his power and together, she vanished. Krad landed on his knee and caught Riku. He was panting because of the use of energy and was really weak.

"Memory! You two shall pay dearly for that!" Rika formed her bow and took aim at them.

"Worry about yourself!" Hiruku attacked from the air and she quickly turned, firing two arrows into him as he struck her down. She fell but so did he. Because he was created by her, he was at her mercy but he didn't care. He would gladly give up his power to bring her down…and that's what he did.

"Hiruku!" Saito yelled at the angel. Rika had hit him right in the heart and he slowly disappeared within seconds. As the sparkles floated in the air, Saito couldn't help but feel happy for him…they had been trapped here for so long and now Taku and Hiruku were free from it.

"Hahahahaha! Like I said, you cannot defeat me!" Rika had turned to her true appearance. A woman with short brown hair and dark brown eyes stood in her place. She held her bow firmly in her hand and took aim. This time it was at Dark.

"Dark, I'll give you a choice." She said, pulling back her bow. "You stay with me or you go with Daisuke. Which?"

Dark shook his head as the pain came back. He forced himself to stand before he told his answer. "Daisuke! I would never want to be with you!"

"Then die!" A shot was fired and all eyes widened as Riku took the hit and vanished before Saito's eyes. "Three down."

"Riku…" Saito's eyes filled with tears as he disappeared. All was silent and Satoshi placed a hand on the teen's back. "I will not fail…"

"Saito…" the redhead whispered. Saito got up and formed a weapon like Rika had. His was a sword.

"Rika, you will fall."

* * *

Koway; sorry it's a bit short but I'll make the next one longer and with fluff, it I can add it somewhere. Krad and Satoshi had a fluff moment and that's it fer chppie number 13! What will happen now? Thank you all for reviewing! Miko102 (), negolataknofelet, Lady Darkand Light, BlueSkyBlue (), darkest moon, Sesshomaru-bishounen, Everto Angelus (), hittocerebattosai, and LupineLightning-IllusionDragon! Thank you! 


	14. Chapter 14: The end of Rika

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: alright, this chapter is going to be long! Now we shall find out what happens to everyone. Thank you for all the reviews and this is a short beginning because I want the story to take up most of the pages. And thank you sooo much negolataknofelet! You updated! Yay! As said before, thank you and now enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 14: The end of Rika…

"Rika, you will fall." Saito wiped the tears from his eyes and growled at her. She started to laugh.

"You? You are all alone now. Hiruku, Taku, and even Riku have been killed. You are next." Her eyes narrowed as both Krad and Dark stepped beside him. Saito glanced at them.

"You're not alone, we'll help you." Dark said and Daisuke gave a nod. Krad's eyes watched Rika as he nodded in agreement. "Then we'll all leave."

"It seems that I have recovered my energy, how nice…" Krad smirked as he toyed with some energy on his fingers. Rika glared at Dark.

"You…you traitor! Face your memories, Dark Mousy!" A purple aura surrounded the thief and all his memories flooded into his mind. It was too much. "Do you wonder why you couldn't remember anything? It was because I was using them to make a trap. It worked, no?"

"You know what I hate most about you?" Riku turned to see Krad with an energy ball. She let out a gasp. "You don't end fights quick enough." He shot it at her and she was able to block most of it.

"Daisuke, Satoshi. I must ask you for a favor." Saito said. They nodded. "Get as far away as you can. When Rika unleashes her full strength, then you may be in danger."

"But—" Daisuke was interrupted when he saw Dark curl into a ball while holding his head. He fell to the ground and curled himself closer. "Dark! Dark, fight her!"

"Daisuke we have to go." Satoshi said, grabbing the boy's arm.

"What about Dark! Don't you care about Krad?" the boy was close to crying and Satoshi pulled harder. "Well?"

"I trust them…Krad and Dark will make it…" the boy took one last glance as the angel locked hands with Rika. '_Please be alright, Krad.'_

"Go now! Before she notices!" Saito yelled and the two ran towards the exit of the building. Rika kicked her opponent in the chest and broke his hold. She saw the two running. She smirked as she pulled out another arrow.

"Master Satoshi!" Krad saw what she was doing and was able to warn them. The shot just missed them and the golden haired angel grabbed another one of his feathers before he leapt at her. Saito crouched beside Dark.

"C'mon Dark…you can beat this. I know that it's hard but you have to defeat it, for Daisuke."

Dark's eyes opened and he shook his head. It made the headache worse and he regretted that. "Daisuke…" Saito nodded and Dark spread his wings. He was going to fight, headache or not, he wanted Rika to pay for trying to harm Daisuke. Whipping out a black feather, he began to chant.

"Ecto nigin haz pa gengaben hena bex ve gen ada kem yaku sumateta Kreda disonta!" The energy surrounded the feather and Dark flew at her. She had Krad pinned and hadn't noticed until it was too late.

"Dark!" She cried as the magic began to work. Saito formed a sword and was about to trust it into her when she shot an arrow into him. "I will not die without taking you all with me!"

"Saito!" Krad caught him as he fell. Dark had taken over the fight with Rika. "Saito…are you hurt badly?"

"N-naw…just a minor set back…hurry, you must seal the artwork before she adds more power to destroy Dark…" Saito saw the look of concern in the white angel's eyes and sighed. "I'll be alright…hurry."

Krad nodded and began the sealing spell. Dark winced as the memories that were most painful repeated themselves over and over again. She smirked at his pain.

"Dark…if you come back to me then I'll relieve you of those painful memories that haunt you."

"No! I don't like you! I love Daisuke, not you! I hate you!" Dark yelled as the memories came back again. Rika growled and she broke free from his grip. The thief was tired. He was fighting both her and his memories at once and it was hard.

"Then you will perish." Dark's feather burst into flames as her energy rose. Her eyes went completely white as she placed more power onto Dark's mind. He twitched and fought back the urge to fall.

Then, her power on him weakened. '_Maybe she's feeling the effects of being sealed.'_ He thought. But just as her grip on him loosened, she struck back with ten times the force. Dark passed out from the sudden wave of pain and fell onto the ground.

"Now I shall finish you." She aimed an arrow.

"Rika!" The woman turned to see Saito. He was holding his sword and she just smirked as he tried to attack her. "Hurry Krad!"

"What!" She took her eyes off her opponent for a split second and felt the energy that Krad was emitting. That was all Saito needed to strike her with the sword. "Ah! Curse you!"

"Ah!" Saito was shot by her arrow and fell beside Dark. He couldn't last any longer and slowly began to disappear when he felt someone helping him. He looked to see two dark purple eyes. "Hi-Hiruku…"

"_We'll wait for you...just defeat her..."_ Hiruku vanished and Saito saw that he was unharmed and Riku was gathering all her energy for one big blast at Krad. As she fired, he noticed that someone had blocked it from its target.

Krad stopped his chant as he felt his heart pound. The smoke cleared and all eyes were on Satoshi. He had ignored Saito's advice and had blocked the attack from hurting his angel. Daisuke was by Dark's side and held him close. "Sa…Satoshi!"

Rika began to laugh as the boy fell. "How foolish to think that because you step in, he will be safe. Hahahahaha! Your sacrifice was in vain, child!"

"It was not…" She glared at Krad. His spell was finished and he held the detective in his arms. Then she felt it. The spell was complete and her energy was slowly leaving her.

"Nooo! How did you! I will—" Someone held her arms. She saw the thief and gasped as Krad's spell made her vanish in a flash of blinding light. Dark let out his hand and caught the _Memory of the Soul_ artwork as it fell before he fell into Daisuke's arms.

"Satoshi, Master Satoshi?" Krad was holding his emotions as he embraced his lover. A few tears found their way out and slid onto his cheek. "Master Satoshi…wake up…"

Saito watched and went over to them. He placed a gentle hand on him and closed his eyes as he gave him what he had left of his energy. Krad watched and smiled a real smile when the boy nuzzled against him. Saito stepped back and turned to Dark and Daisuke.

"Dark," the thief looked up at his name. "If you wish, then I can give you your memories back…because of Rika, you only remember what has happened the past few days. It's entirely your decision."

Dark eyes looked into fiery red ones as he thought. "Daisuke, do you want me to regain my memories?"

Daisuke was shocked. Dark was asking him to decide! Before, he would have just said yes but now things were different. Daisuke didn't want to have Dark remember fighting Krad all those years…or losing his love, Rika. Though now he might not care…but it was a hard decision.

"Anything?" Saito asked, tilting his head to the side. His blue eyes watched as Daisuke thought.

"Saito…is there a way that you could only make him remember the good events of his life?" Daisuke asked feeling hopeful. Saito shook his head and Daisuke's hope vanished.

"No…one cannot have only good memories, they must also have the sad, unhappy, and even painful ones or they would not be considered memories." Saito stated. "I'm sorry, Daisuke."

Daisuke sighed and hugged the thief closer. He didn't want Dark to remember all his memories…just the ones that were worth it. '_What if Dark remembers and goes back to himself? What if he remembers and is mad because of Riku? I want him to be himself but he's so cute now...'_

Daisuke let out another sigh and felt Dark hug him closer before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Dark stood up and looked at Saito. "I-I want…to have…the memories I have now…and let Daisuke give me new ones to remember."

"What? But Dark this could be you—" Daisuke went quiet as he fell into Dark's chaste kiss. The boy returned the gesture before the purple haired teen pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Daisuke, when Rika flashed all my memories so I would remember…I saw that you were sad, because of something that I did." Daisuke remembered when Dark had kissed Risa and he lost his first love. "I don't want to make you sad…only happy."

Dark gave a wink and the boy blushed. "Remember what I said, when we went to see Satoshi and Krad?" Daisuke thought back to their meeting…

"_Because I also heard a voice. It was hurt and full of sadness…that's why I'm here. To make the sadness go away!"_

"I said that I wanted to make the sadness go away…and I'll do that!" Dark was crying and Daisuke watched as he turned away. "I love you Daisuke and I don't want you to be sad when I'm here. Kay?"

The red eyed boy went beside him. Dark turned to face him and Daisuke gently wiped away his tears. "Thank you…I won't be sad if you're around. I love you as well." He placed a passionate kiss on his counterpart and heard a light chuckle behind them.

"Well, if that is what you want, Dark. Then you shall have it." Saito smiled and disappeared. Everyone watched as the _Memory of the Soul_ changed it's appearance from a picture of Rika to a painting of Saito, Taku, Hiruku, and Riku.

"I guess that they're free…" Dark whispered. "The new _Memory of the Soul_. Krad, can they do that? Krad?"

Daisuke let out a slight blush as he and Dark saw that Krad's wings had concealed both him and Satoshi. '_Oh, I guess he's a bit busy...'_ Dark started laughing and Daisuke blushed harder when he felt Dark bring him close. "Should we bother them?" He asked, kissing Daisuke's cheek.

He looked at them then back at Dark. "Maybe we should tell them that we should be going. Mom's probably worried." The thief nodded and picked the boy up before he tapped on Krad's wing.

They moved and revealed a happy Satoshi in an angel's embrace. "We were just going to leave. Coming?" Dark asked as they stood up.

Satoshi smirked. "In a minute." He kissed his angel's lips and when they parted, he nodded. "Now we can go." Krad held him close, like Dark, as they all walked outside. It was well past midnight. They had been there all day. Dark held Daisuke in one arm and the artwork in the other.

"Mind if we keep this?" he asked.

Both Krad and Satoshi gave a nod. "It's yours."

"May we, Satoshi?" Krad said, placing the boy down. Another nod. "Goodbye Dark, Daisuke. We'll see you some other time."

"Alright. Maybe we could forget the past of you and Dark, right." Krad smiled at Daisuke.

"Already done. Farewell, Wing Master, Daisuke. As well as you, Dark Mousy." Krad grabbed Satoshi as they flew back home. They waited until they were gone when they headed home.

"What do you think will happen now?" Daisuke asked as they walked onto their street. Dark gave a confused look and Daisuke sighed. "Well, are you still going to be a thief?"

"Only if it makes you happy." Dark whispered, pecking his cheek. He gave a wink. "Anything…"

* * *

koway: kay, that was chapter 14. there was fluff. what'd you all think of it? I think the next chapter may be the last one and if it is then I need an idea or two…can you guys help? Leave a review with what you think. Or drop an e-mail. Thank you all soo much for all the reviews! Thank you darkest moon, hittocerebattosai, Everto Angelus (), LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, and negolataknofelet (love your story!)! Thank you all again! 


	15. Chapter 15: A New Warning

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: okay…I have read all of the reviews that were sent and have decided…to continue the story for a bit longer! Yay! Anyone have any idea when I should stop? Oh well, since I can't think of an ending yet, I'll continue. Thank you for all the reviews! Okay, Rika is gone, Dark and Daisuke are back together, and Krad and Satoshi are together! Saito, Riku, Hiruku, and Taku are the new _Memory of the Soul_ artwork and everyone is happy! Here's chapter 15, enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 15: A New Warning

Dark and Daisuke paused a moment before they entered. '_Mom might've set some new traps...and it's one in the morning!'_ Daisuke thought as he checked out the door.

"Something wrong?" The thief asked. Daisuke finished checking and shook his head.

"Nope, I wanted to make sure mom didn't lay any traps for training." The boy said, opening the door without a sound. All the lights were out and there wasn't a sound except for the two's breathing. Daisuke flicked the light. Nothing happened.

"Maybe the storm blew the power?" Dark offered what he thought might be the cause but Daisuke shook his head. "We were able, or Satoshi said he was able to contact them so the storm didn't cause it." He said.

"Can you see?" Daisuke shook his head and Dark smirked as he pulled him close. "Then I'll be your eyes. Where should we go?"

Daisuke's heart was pounding as Dark put his arms around him in a loving manner. "We should look for a flashlight. I think there's one in the kitchen." The thief nodded and they made their way to the kitchen. Dark found the flashlight but as soon as he was handing it to Daisuke, the phone rang and they both froze.

"Dai-chan…how can a phone work in a house with no power?" Dark asked, turning towards the ringing machine. Daisuke flicked the flashlight on and went over to check it out.

"Hello? Niwa residence." He said, picking it up.

"_Is Dark there?"_ The deep voice answered Daisuke dropped the phone and Dark rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, helping the boy up. Daisuke only pointed at the phone and Dark grabbed it. "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Is this Dark Mousy?"_

"Who wants to know?"

"_I am calling to say that your freedom will not last forever...you will not stay as you are, Dark. The artifact from which you were created is looking and will find you."_ After that, the line went dead and Dark placed it back on the receiver. '_What did he mean?'_

"Dark…what's going on?" Daisuke asked. Dark saw the fear and sadness in his eyes and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Nothing…just some prank call. There's no need to worry. I'm right here."

"But, he sounded familiar." The boy whispered. Dark picked him up and held him in his arms for a long time until the lights flashed on and in walked Daiki, Emiko, Kosuke, and Towa.

"Daisuke! Dark! We're so glad you're home!" Emiko said being the first to give them both a hug and a kiss before stepping back to see the artwork in the thief's hand. "You got the _Memory of the Soul_ before we even asked! You are the legendary thief we all love!"

"Emiko it's one in the morning can you keep it down?" Daiki asked in a hushed tone as he hung up his coat. "We were at Hiwatari's house looking for you but the boy said you two went home. Did you know that White Wings is here?"

"You mean Krad?" Dark asked, placing Daisuke down. Daiki nodded.

"Yes, we will have to be careful around him…"

"No we won't." Everyone turned to Daisuke. "Krad said that he wouldn't go after Dark anymore. He's protecting Satoshi since he's the last of the Hikari family."

"He could be lying and planning a trap." Emiko stated but Kosuke shook his head.

"No, I think that what he said was true." Kosuke said with a smile. "Now there is peace within the Hikari and Niwa families. Besides, Krad can't lie."

"True…" Emiko and Daiki said at the same time.

"Are you guys hungry? Are you tired? If you're not, then would you like me to cook something?" Towa said, changing the subject to Dark and Daisuke.

"We should go to bed. We'll eat tomorrow." Kosuke suggested. Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. Before Dark went upstairs, Kosuke grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Dark? You coming?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get a drink. I'll be right there, I promise." Daisuke nodded and Dark went to sit beside his father. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I have this strange feeling that something is about to happen. Did anything happen today?" His voice was concerned and Dark gave a nod.

"The _Memory of the Soul_ seal was broken and Daisuke and I, along with Krad and Satoshi, sealed it again. Then we went home and all the lights were out and the phone rang and…and…"

Kosuke gave the thief a loving hug to try and help him. He was afraid of what the voice had said and he wanted to forget about it. "What happened after that?"

"The voice wanted to speak to me. He said that my freedom was not forever and that the artwork that created me is looking and will find me." Dark was shaking. '_Why am I so scared all of a sudden? Do I believe it will come true? No, nothing will keep me from Daisuke...but then, why am I acting like this?'_

"So, someone is trying to seal you again…and most likely Krad as well because we saw him behind Satoshi looking a bit shaky." The brown eyed man said.

"Then what can I do to prevent it from happening? I want to stay with Daisuke…" Dark said sleepily. Kosuke thought for a bit.

"Stay with Daisuke and make sure that Krad stays with Satoshi. Emiko and Daiki will know what to do. Alright Dark?" The thief was already asleep and the man picked him up and went upstairs. Daisuke was sitting on his bed when they came in. he placed the thief down, gave them both a goodnight, and went downstairs to tell Emiko and Daiki about what had happened…

* * *

koway: okay, that was chapter 15. Sorry it was so short and I'll make the next one longer. Do you like it? My friend gave me the idea so I decided to try it out. I can tell you that the ending will be very fluffy! Yay fluff! What will happen now? Thanks for all the reviews! negolataknofelet, darkest moon, Everto Angelus (), Miko102 (), hittocerebattosai, and LupineLightning-IllusionDragon! 


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow of Black Wings

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: okay, it's chapter 16! Wow, this is one chapter behind my other story! Anyway, a creepy phone call brings fear and uneasiness to the Niwa family. Who was on the phone? What is after Dark and Krad? Thank you for all the reviews and here's chapter 16! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 16: Shadow of Black Wings

Ring! Ring!

"Krad, can you get that? I'll go get us something to eat." The detective walked into the kitchen as the angel grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Krad Hikari, I presume?"_

"Who is this?" The angel froze at the voice on the other end. It sounded familiar and Krad remained silent.

"_So it is. I am calling to tell you that your days of freedom are coming to an end...you will not stay as you are, Krad. The artwork of your creation has been looking and it will find you. You cannot escape." _The line went dead and Krad waited a bit before he hung it up.

Satoshi walked back into the room with two sandwiches. He saw the angel staring at nothing. "Krad? Is something wrong?"

"N-no…it's n-nothing." Krad stuttered and Satoshi put the food down before going beside him. Without warning, the angel wrapped himself around the boy. "I don't want to leave…" Satoshi heard his angel whisper before there was a knock at the door.

"Krad…" Krad understood and let the boy answer. He sat on the stairs and saw Emiko talking to Satoshi. When she saw him, she said thank you and left with the others. The door closed and Krad walked into the living room and sat in front of the fire. '_What is going on?'_

"Krad?" He looked up to see concerned blue eyes. The boy went beside him. "What's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know…it was probably a prank of some sort. Nothing really…"

"Then why did you say you didn't want to leave?" Krad looked at the ground. He thought it over very carefully before he told Satoshi what had happened…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Daisuke woke up without Dark beside him. "Dark!" His eyes darted around until he heard a faint sigh coming from outside. "Dark?" The thief was outside looking out into the ocean. A look of calm was on his face.

"Dark? Why are you out here?" The boy asked as he went beside him.

"Couldn't sleep…thinking…" He replied and kept staring at the sea.

'_That doesn't sound like something Dark would say.'_ "What were you thinking of?" Daisuke asked after telling himself that Dark was different without his memories.

"Nothing…" Dark answered. Daisuke watched him before he placed his head on his arm. "Daisuke, I want you to know that I love you…"

"I know you do, Dark. I love you too." Daisuke was a bit concerned now. "What are you hiding?"

"I-I just love telling you." The thief turned and gave the boy a smile. He gave the boy a long kiss and a pat on the head. "C'mon, school starts in thirty minutes. We don't want to be late now do we?"

"No…we don't." Dark went inside and downstairs. He was already in uniform and Daisuke followed soon after. He took a shower and got ready. As he went downstairs, he heard talking.

"Now remember, Dark. Stay with Daisuke. We'll try to find out more information about who's trying to get you and Krad." The voice was Emiko's.

"Be alert and take With with you." Daiki said.

"Don't worry…I'll be careful. I don't want Daisuke to worry about me so I won't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Daisuke walked into the room and all eyes watched as he focused on Dark. "Dark, what's going on? Why aren't you telling me? I care about you and deserve to know!"

Everyone was silent until Dark spoke. "An artifact wants to seal Krad and I away and I don't want you to be worried about me."

"Dark I worry if you don't tell me what's wrong!" Daisuke ran outside and Dark followed right after. The others stood there and began talking…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daisuke! Daisuke wait! Will you just listen to me!" Dark called after the redhead as he ran down the street. '_Man, he's fast!'_ "Daisuke stop!"

"Why?" He turned and faced the thief. His eyes were sad and held tears. Dark caught up with him and kneeled before him. He wrapped his arms around him and brought the boy close to him.

"I don't want you to get hurt…you should know that you're everything to me." Daisuke let go of his anger and hugged the thief back. "Please don't be mad with me, Dai-chan."

"I'm not mad…just tell me when things like this happen." Dark looked up into the boy's fiery red eyes and nodded. Then…_it_ came.

"Daisuke! Dark-kun!" Risa ran over to them followed by her sister, Riku; who wasn't to happy to see Dark. The two boys pulled away rather quickly and Riku looked at them as they blushed.

"H-h-h-hi miss Riku, miss Risa! How are you?" Daisuke stuttered as he regained his composer. Riku looked at him strangely before he looked over at her sister.

"Dark-kun, please don't be mad at my mean old sister for throwing you out. I wanted you to stay." The girl clung to his arm and Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Umm, yeah…can you get off me?"

"But Dark-kun! I want to be with you."

"Let the pervert go, Risa. Honestly, I don't know what you see in him." Riku stated.

"I'm not a pervert!" Dark snapped back.

"Are too!" Riku yelled.

"He is not!" Everyone looked at a blushing Daisuke. "Dark's not like that. H-he's never like that so stop yelling at him!"

"Daisuke…" Riku was speechless and Risa let go of her grip. Daisuke was really embarrassed now and Dark came to the rescue.

"With!" The rabbit transformed into his wings and he picked the boy up and flew to school. Risa and Riku watched him go before running to school…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Class, we have a new student today." Miss Yunii said glancing to the door. "You can come in now."

A tall blonde walked in with long golden hair. Dark and Daisuke knew who it was so they didn't gasp like everyone else when the teen entered. It was Krad, of course, and his golden eyes stared at Satoshi who was giving him a small smile.

"Class, this is Krad Hikari. Please make him feel welcomed here." The class nodded and the teacher turned to Krad. "Krad, tell them a bit about yourself."

"Umm, okay." Krad faced the class. "Hello, I'm Krad Hikari, I'm seventeen and I guess I'm happy to be here."

Most of the girls fell for his looks and some of the boys did as well. "Krad, take a seat beside Satoshi."

Krad went beside the blue haired boy. "See, it wasn't that bad." Satoshi whispered to him. Krad sighed and the class began.

"Well, I wonder if Krad got a phone call as well." Daisuke asked his counterpart in a hushed tone.

"We should ask him after class." The thief answered as he watched the clock. After seven hours of torture, school was over.

"Man I thought it would never end!" Dark said giving a stretch. Daisuke nodded in agreement and spotted Satoshi talking to Krad by the school.

"Satoshi! Krad!"

"Daisuke, what's up?" the blue eyed teen asked as the two ran over.

"Did you get a strange call last night when you got home?" Dark asked and the two nodded. "So, what do you think it is?"

"Black Wings." Krad answered and they all turned to him. "Whatever caused us to be free from its seal must want us back. It seems that Dark and I are destined to be sealed."

"But why would we be unsealed just to be sealed again? It makes no sense!" The thief yelled and the angel shrugged.

"Maybe it—" Satoshi was cut off when a shadow flew past and knocked him down.

"Satoshi!" Krad helped him up as a voice gave an evil laugh. They all looked up to see a skeleton figure with two big wings. It had a sword sticking diagonally through his left shoulder and one orange eye.

"What is that!" Daisuke yelled and Dark shivered.

"That, Daisuke, that is Black Wings…"

* * *

koway: okay, this chapter was a bit longer and I put in a bit of fluff. Thank you to all who reviewed! negolataknofelet, Miko102 (), hittocerebattosai, and Everto Angelus ()! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you all again! 


	17. Chapter 17: Fighting Together

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: okay, I left off with the mighty Black Wings coming! What shall happen now? Umm, thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 17! Man…that was a short note…

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 17: Fighting Together

The four watched as the creature beat its wings and flexed its hand. "Krad…we should leave, now!" Dark said and the angel nodded. "Let's go, Daisuke!"

Krad summoned his wings and flew with Satoshi as Dark grabbed Daisuke. As they both flew through the sky, they noticed that Black Wings was watching them. Krad looked back and saw that it had taken to the air.

"Krad, what's happening?" Satoshi asked. The blond looked at him and bit his lip.

"Nothing, just hang on." He turned to the thief. "Dark, we must do something. Black Wings is catching up!"

"I know, I know! But I can't think of anything." The thief replied as he also looked back.

"_You cannot escape!"_

"Ahhh!" Black Wings had grabbed Krad's wing and he had dropped the boy. "Master Satoshi!"

"I got him!" Dark went into a headfirst dive as Krad fought the creature. He held Daisuke close and grabbed Satoshi's arm before soaring up. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine…" Satoshi watched as his angel fought. Dark flew over to a large clearing and placed them down.

"Daisuke, try to contact Emiko or Daiki. Satoshi, you see if it says anything in the Hikari book I had." Dark turned away after placing a light kiss on Daisuke. "I have to help Krad so be careful."

"Dark…" Dark gave a smile and flew off. Satoshi was the first to get up. Daisuke nodded and they both ran towards Satoshi's house. "If we get the book, we can contact my mom from your house."

"Right, let's just hope they can last that long…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah!" Black Wings had Krad in a rough hold. The angel struggled to free himself from its grasp.

"_You will be the first to be sealed...Dark will be next."_ It said and Krad's eyes went wide as a sword appeared within the creature's free hand. "_Farewell..."_

"Not on my watch!" Dark sent a blast of magic at it and it released the angel. Krad flew beside him and nodded at him.

Black Wings looked at them before summoning two large spheres. "_You will not escape your destiny"_ It threw the magic at them and the two easily dodged before striking back.

"Krad, you go around him and I'll distract him. Attack from above and then make a run for it!" Dark told him. Krad blinked twice before nodding. "Be careful. Satoshi would be sad if anything happened to you."

"Thank you." Krad flew off and Dark went head on with the creature. The skeleton watched and waited as the thief came closer. When he was only a few yards away, he launched an attack.

"Ah!" Dark hit the ground and shakily got to his feet before he smirked as Krad caught it off guard; slamming into it with magic in both arms. The creature fell with a cry and Dark flew beside the angel. Both shot at it before flying off at top speed to find Daisuke and Satoshi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahhh! Where is it!" Emiko had just received a call from Daisuke and was searching all over for a spell. "Daiki, did you check over there? Towa, check the books! Kosuke, help me over here!"

"Maybe it's upstairs?" The green eyed girl said. She ran upstairs and looked. Kosuke scanned over all the books until he found one.

"Hey, I think this will help." Everyone turned and Emiko smiled as she hugged him. Daiki sighed and placed the room back in order.

"Okay, now we just need to find out what the artwork can do!" Emiko stated.

"Well, Daisuke said that he and Satoshi were getting a book so we should study the spell for when they arrive. They said that they'd come over when they found it." The brown-eyed man said and everyone nodded in agreement as they went upstairs.

"Towa, get everything ready." Emiko said to the girl. "Kosuke, wait outside to see if they're coming. And dad, help me and Towa."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you find it, Satoshi?" The redhead asked as he looked over the contents of the book the detective was scanning.

"No, not yet…wait! Here!" Satoshi pointed to the table of contents. "Black Wings, page one hundred and two." They turned to the page and began reading.

"It was created over four hundred years ago…" Satoshi said. "Rumored to be one of the greatest works of the Hikari for giving life from an artwork…"

"Black Wings was divided into two, light and dark, that would represent the balance of it." Daisuke continued. "The two were created and used for the purpose of the Hikari until they were turned against each other by their masters and became enemies…"

"They were going to be sealed but the Niwa family, a family friend of the Hikari, took one and sealed it into their son so that he would be spared…" Satoshi picked up. "The Hikari were angered and sealed the remaining one into their son so that the light would meet and destroy the dark when the time was right."

"Dark, the name was given to the one taken by the Niwa family. He was trained to become a thief…" the red eyed boy said. "Krad, the name given to the one left with the Hikaris. He was the light and became the hunter of the thief…"

"Wow…who knew that that was the story of how it all began…" Daisuke said as he finished reading.

"Yeah, but your family saved them both, in a way, because they took Dark." The detective stated and shut the book. "C'mon, we don't have much time. We'll read the rest later."

"Dai-chan!" Dark's voice caught his attention and the boy opened the window to let the two inside.

"Dark! What happened to the skeleton thing? Are you hurt?" Dark shook his head as Satoshi checked on Krad.

"We ran away from the thing, and no, I'm fine. Just a bump or two. That's all really." Daisuke was satisfied with the answer and nodded.

"Krad…your wing, it's hurt."

"It's nothing Satoshi. Were you able to find out about anything?" Krad wanted to change the topic and Satoshi sighed, handing him the book.

"Here, we should go to Daisuke's house. They said that they would help and are searching for spell as we speak." The detective said and Krad wrapped an arm around him.

"Satoshi, thank you for caring about me…I'll repay you later." The boy blushed as the angel brought him close. "Now we need to worry about the artwork."

Krad turned to Dark who in turn nodded and glanced outside. Nothing was there…no sound at all. "Anything?"

"No…that's what worries me." The thief answered and Krad nodded. "We'll have to be fast. We don't know where it went."

Together, they grabbed their tamers and flew towards the Niwa house as unnoticed eyes watched them.

* * *

Koway: kay, that's the end of chapter seventeen. It may take awhile for the next one because I have to update another story that I'm working on. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thank you all for reviewing! negolataknofelet, Lady Darkand Light, Sesshomaru-bishounen, Miko102 (), darkest moon, Everto Angelus (), and hittocerebattosai! Thank you! 


	18. Chapter 18: Power of the Hikari

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: hey there! It's already chapter 18? Wow, I must say that this is the longest story I've written. Cool! Anyway, Krad and Dark are being hunted by Black Wings and in the last chapter, you found out a bit of their history! What will happen now? Thank you for all of the reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 18: The Power of the Hikari

As the two beings flew through the darkening sky. They both hugged their tamers closer as the presence of Black Wings came closer. "Krad, it's here." Dark turned to face the creature. His amethyst eyes matched with an orange eye and Daisuke held on tighter.

"_Will you surrender willingly?"_ It asked as it paused for Dark's reaction. Krad and Satoshi continued on their way but paused to watch as well. The black winged angel raised his hand and fired a blast of purple magic, catching it off guard. Then…he flew as fast as he could.

The creature let out a cry and the thief flew past his counterpart. Krad rolled his eyes at the reaction and followed. "What the hell was that, Mousy! I thought you actually had a plan!"

"It was the only thing I could think of!" Dark retorted, glancing back to make sure they weren't being followed. Nothing was there. "Um, where'd it go?"

"Who cares! Let's just get to the Niwa's h-Ah!" A sword was thrust into Krad's back and he fell, clutching Satoshi in a protective manner upon hitting the ground.

"_Now you are mine!"_ Krad landed with his wings wrapped around Satoshi. The boy's blue eyes were filled with fear as the creature landed a few feet away.

"Krad!" Both Dark and Daisuke yelled but the angel's response halted them.

"D-Dark run!" The angel whispered. Satoshi wrapped his arms around him as the creature approached. "S-Satoshi…leave before you're hurt…"

"Krad, I could never leave you. Least of all in a position like this!" Golden eyes were shocked as the boy spoke. "I-I love you, Krad…my own guardian angel…"

"Satoshi…" A large wave of magic flew over the two and Krad disappeared within a pale golden light. "I love you too…Satoshi."

"_Now I just need the other one, Dark."_ The creature spread its wings and took off. Dark had watched the entire scene. After he told Daisuke to get to his house, he went back and went in hiding. He couldn't do anything.

"Satoshi? We'll get him back…c'mon, let's go see Emiko and Daiki…they'll help." The thief went over to the crying detective and outstretched his hand. "Let's hurry."

"No!" Dark took a step back. "I will handle him! I should have done something but I choked, I was afraid and that's why Krad's gone! Because of me! And you did nothing as well!"

"Stop blaming yourself! We have to work together not separately!" Dark grabbed the boy and received a slap in the face. He felt the hit and closed his eyes. Satoshi saw what he had done.

"Dark, I-I'm sorry…I was upset…" Satoshi was cut off when the thief picked him up and flew back without saying a word. Dark's eyes were hidden under his purple bangs. "Dark?"

They landed and Dark put the boy down. He wouldn't hit him back, Daisuke would be mad at him if he did. "Daisuke's inside…"

"_There you are, Dark Mousy...surrender and join your counterpart in darkness."_ Black Wings was coming close and before Dark flew off, he said something to Satoshi that made him smile.

"I'll bring him back…I promise." With that said he flew away with the creature right after. Satoshi watched them before going inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Take that!" Dark threw two large balls of magic at the creature before flying low over the water. It fell but Dark didn't stop and look back. He had to get as far away so that Daisuke would be ready.

He flew into the water, tucking in his wings and plunging into the water. '_Maybe he won't follow me'_ Dark stayed under until he saw his hunter's shadow go off. The thief swam to the surface and gasped for air. "Well, guess I showed him."

"Mousy…" Dark turned to see an all too familiar voice and an all too familiar person hovering above the water behind him. "Are you done swimming?"

"Krad! You don't know how happy I am to see you! Satoshi is worried sick about you!" The purple haired thief exclaimed as he swam over. Krad's golden eyes scanned over the thief before helping him out.

"Dark…what are you doing here?" His voice was cold as they reached shore. Dark flapped his wings to shake off the water and gave a confused look.

"I was trying to escape Black Wings." The thief said. "Then I was going to rescue you. How are you here?"

Before another word was said, the creature came up from behind and grabbed them both. "_Now...you are mine."_ They both fell limp in the creature's arms as it took away all their energy…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! Satoshi are you all right?" Daisuke asked. "Is something wrong, Satoshi? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry, Daisuke…I was angry and I hit him when Krad disappeared." The detective stated. He dried his eyes and looked at the redheads shocked expression.

"W-who did you hit?" Daisuke already knew but wanted to make sure he was right.

"Dark…I'm really sorry…"

"Where is he now?" Daisuke bit his lip as he heard the answer. "In Black Wings…"

Daisuke ran into his room as the words came out. He didn't want to believe him. He wanted Dark to be there with him. "Dai-chan?" Emiko came up and saw him. "Dai-chan…it's alright. We'll get him back."

"But what if he remembers and he and Krad start fighting again…last time, Satoshi could control Krad's actions and I could control Dark's but now they don't have to listen."

Emiko gave him a hug and sighed. "If Dark is indeed in Black Wings, we must find out who unsealed it and we must find it before it is resealed with Krad and Dark inside."

Daisuke looked up and sniffed. His mother gave a smile and he nodded. "C'mon. I bet Dark is waiting for you."

"Yeah." The two went downstairs and saw Satoshi showing what he found out about Black Wings. "Find anything?"

"Daisuke I—"

"It's alright, Satoshi. Let's just concentrate on getting them back." The blue eyed boy smiled.

"We found out that Black Wings was created to keep the balance between light and dark." Daiki announced. He turned to the detective. "Do you have the artifact, Black Wings?"

"Yes."

"Then take us to it. We'll do the magic there." Everyone gave a nod. Kosuke looked at Satoshi. "And we even have a Hikari to help us. That will be to our advantage seeing as how it is an Hikari piece."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"W-where?" the thief looked around at the dimly lit room. It was damp and at once he noted that his hands were cuffed. '_Hikari magic...great.'_ He glanced beside him to see the angel was also there. "Krad, hey Krad! Wake up will you!"

"Go away, Dark…I don't feel like talking…" Krad answered. Dark was annoyed and tried again. That time it worked and the angel snapped awake. "W-what?"

"Good, you're awake. Any idea where we are?" Dark asked, glancing around. Krad shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine but I think we may be within Black Wings. It seems possible." Dark nodded at Krad's guess. It was very possible that they were inside of the artwork but something told him otherwise.

A loud creak was heard and the two looked up to see a man standing in the door. "The two pieces of the artwork _Black Wings_…Dark and Krad. Now you will be sealed into darkness and I will make sure that the artwork is destroyed unlike the _Secondhand of Time_."

"Who are you!" Krad snapped. He was really getting angry at this man for making Satoshi unhappy. Dark tried to see the man's face but it was covered.

"I am the one who will end the fight between the families once and for all…I am…"the man paused to step into the light. The two gasped at who it was…

* * *

koway: yes, I know that this was really really short but I have to go out since my parents are home…I'll update more on the weekends so please don't kill me! I have to finish this summer reading thing. It's sooo boring! Ah, well thank you for all the reviews! LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, venom syringe, darkest moon, Miko102 (), negolataknofelet, hittocerebattosai, and Everto Angelus ()! Thank you and as soon as this week is over, the chapters will be longer. 


	19. Chapter 19: Myself I Give

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: hey there! Sorry for not updating but I was at the beach fer the past few days and couldn't type. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy chapter 19!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 19: Myself I Give

"Satoshi, here's everything that we need." Daisuke pulled out a small backpack filled with various items. "Now all we need to do is find out where Dark and Krad are. Any ideas?"

"Black Wings belongs to my family so it should be where Dark and Krad were sealed the first time. It seems like that would be the place." The detective stated. Daisuke nodded and the two dashed out the door before the adults could say another word.

They raced down the street and skidded to a halt when they ran into two very familiar faces. All four fell to the ground.

"Ah! Ah, g-gomen, miss Riku, miss Risa! I'm so sorry!" the redhead said, helping them up. Satoshi got up himself and dusted himself off.

"Niwa! H-Hiwatari! What are you two in a rush for?" Riku asked. A slight blush came upon her face as she looked at the red-eyed boy.

"Daisuke, we don't have the time to tell them!" Satoshi whispered. The other boy nodded and turned to the twins.

"I'm really sorry but we need to get something and it's very important that we leave now!" Daisuke was about to leave when Risa grabbed his arm. "Huh? Miss Risa?"

"Where is Dark-kun? I wanted to talk to him." Satoshi's eye twitched as she was delaying them.

"Listen! We do not have any time to talk! Daisuke, let's go!" Satoshi grabbed the startled boy's hand and pulled him away.

"Ah, I'll see you two later!"

Riku and Risa stared after them. "W-what did I say?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You…" Krad's voice was colder than ice as he spoke. Dark let out a gasp as he realized who it was.

"Aw, don't be angry, Krad. After all, if it wasn't for me then you would have still been sealed away within the Hikari." The man said and Krad narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits.

"H-Hiwatari…w-why?" Dark asked. He knew he wanted to catch him but to hurt his son by taking away Krad?

"Why? I get to kill the both of you at once. Satoshi always hated having Krad and he wanted to catch you, Dark. If I get rid of you then Satoshi will have a normal life and Daisuke as well." Hiwatari finished his explanation.

"You're lucky that I cannot move…" The angel growled. The man merely smirked at how helpless the two were. "…or you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Now, now, Krad…let's not be hostile. You won't be living once you both are sealed." Hiwatari took out a book from his jacket. It had an evil aura around it and Dark felt afraid. Krad remained unfazed, yet he felt it as well.

"Now, do you have anything else to say before you return to lifeless darkness?" The man flipped open the book and turned the pages. He glanced at the two.

"I've got something." Golden and brown eyes turned to Dark. The thief's eyes were elsewhere as he spoke. "I don't think that we will be gone for very long."

"Ha! That's what you wanted to say? Oh well, anything, Krad?" The angel remained silent and Hiwatari started the spell.

_Excle bi no gen Hark megin fera de sazen ju ruy...Gen tree ouf fron ber Blen ca son de tah...Si cun kasanda fu yukita gein..._

The energy swirled around him as he spoke before forming into large black spears. Dark and Krad felt all their magic drain from them and fought to stay awake. Slowly, their wings burst into nothing and Dark cried out.

"Don't give out yet, Dark…" Krad whispered. The thief bit his lip and nodded. Krad's wings were also gone and he looked up to see the spears glowing with energy.

_Heda say no ka...Juden hu ve retasade ni com lu vera de benigeka...Nega si un to jamapare se de rakuta...Sealia conbe darku son ve kraddo..._

The spears pierced Dark and Krad; pushing them into Black Wings behind them. "Daisuke!" "S-Satoshi-sama!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the two reached their destination, they froze as two voices called their names. Daisuke turned to his friend and he gave a faint nod before they ran into the house. Daisuke's heart was pounding and it got faster with each step. '_Don't worry; Dark...I'll save you!'_

The two came to a large door and Satoshi pushed it open. They ran onto the balcony and gasped as they saw Dark and Krad slip into Black Wings. The detective wasted no time and jumped to the floor below. He was shocked when he saw his father.

"F-father…" Hiwatari turned to face him and Satoshi almost forgot what he was here for until he heard him.

"Satoshi!" The blue haired boy snapped out of thought and tired to run by the man. Daisuke was already performing a counter-spell and it was going to take some time.

"What are you doing here, Satoshi?" The boy ignored him and ran to his angel's side. Krad, like Dark, was halfway sealed into the artwork. "Don't worry, Satoshi…it is almost complete."

"No! Release them at once!"

"Why? Don't tell me that you have developed feelings for that creature? I thought that you hated him?" Hiwatari glanced at the soft voice behind him. "W-what? I will not allow this!"

"Gen desa ta fveven a nekut…akusho bein…" Daisuke was chanting and Hiwatari saw that the spears disappeared.

"I will not let you do this!" He glared at the boy before he grabbed another artwork and ran over to the boy. "I will seal you away as well!"

"Ah!" Daisuke closed his eyes and froze. "Daisuke!"

Two arms encircled the boy and Daisuke felt safe. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his rescuer, Dark. "Dark…arigato…" He wrapped his arms around the thief and snuggled against his chest.

"Daisuke…I won't let anything happen to you…" Dark brought the boy closer in the warm embrace and turned when he heard something fall.

"Satoshi, whatever shall I do with him? He almost sealed us away as well as almost hurt Daisuke…" Krad smirked as he held the man's neck in a tight hold.

"Maybe we should seal him." The detective said and a rather large grin appeared on Krad's face.

"B-but…S-Satoshi! I-I n-never meant to…" He was silenced when Krad knocked him out.

"Let's get out of here." Satoshi stopped the blond with a light tug on his coat. Krad turned and knelt before him. "Satoshi…" The angel gave the boy a warm embrace and felt him give one back. "Thank you, Satoshi…"

"Krad…I never want you to go away." Dark watched as Krad picked him up before turning and seeing a large orange eye staring at them.

"K-Krad…Black Wings is unsealed!"

"What!" The angel held Satoshi in a firm grip as he turned to see the creature emerge from the artwork.

"_You will not escape...you will be sealed away. It is your destiny..._" The creature said as it drew its sword. Dark and Krad held their ground.

"Dai-chan…go with Satoshi. It's too dangerous for you." The redhead looked into the thief's deep eyes. Dark placed a gently kiss on him and flew him to the balcony. "I will return to you, Daisuke. Believe me."

"Dark…" Daisuke felt the tears roll down as he saw the thief fly head on and tackled the creature.

Krad flew up beside him and let Satoshi down. The angel gave him a chaste kiss and flew off. Satoshi wiped his eyes and dragged the boy away from the area.

Dark quickly got off of the creature as Krad shot energy at it. Daisuke had succeeded in the counter spell and their magic had been returned to them. Dark flew beside his other half.

"There's only one thing that can be done…" he said in a serious tone. Krad nodded and held a white feather within his fingers. "Then we must…" A tear escaped and fell to the ground as he took out a black feather.

"Yes…I wish that there was another way…" Krad's feather began to glow as the creature flew at them. Dark's did the same and the two went at it.

"_What are you doing!_" the creature was slammed into the Black Wings as were Krad and Dark. "_So you found out the only way...was to seal yourselves as well._"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daisuke! We cannot stay here!" Satoshi yelled as the ground began to shake from the magic that was emitting from all three beings. "What's wrong?"

"Dark…h-he's not coming back…and, and neither is Krad…they're gone…" Satoshi gasped and his eyes widened at what the two had done.

"No…"

* * *

koway: kay, that was the end of chapter 19 and it was a bit long. What will happen now? Are Dark and Krad really gone? Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Thank you venom syringe, darkest moon, Miko102 (), negolataknofelet, hittocerebattosai , LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, and Everto Angelus ()! Thank you! Bye! 


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Wings, White Wings

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: Yay! It's chapter 20! Whoa, I can't believe it got this far! Cool! Okay, Krad and Dark found out that the only way to stop Black Wings was to seal themselves along with it! What will happen? Will they disappear? Will they die? Thank you for all the reviews and here's chapter 20! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 20: Dark Wings, White Wings

"N-no…" that was the only word that Satoshi thought of as he realized what Daisuke had told him. '_To seal Black Wings...they must seal themselves...Krad._' Satoshi sunk to his knees and Daisuke went beside him.

"Maybe they'll find another way; I-I mean…t-they won't leave us, not here! Not today!" The detective looked into teary red eyes and gave a small nod in agreement.

"B-but…what if they disappear? T-the—"

"Dark said that he would be back…he told me to believe him and I will wait for him…no matter what!" Daisuke let his tears fall as he spoke. '_Dark, please come back. Don't leave me..._'

The ground shook again and the two fell as a bright wave of energy burst through the ground. Daisuke helped Satoshi to his feet and was about to run back when he was stopped by Dark's warning.

"Daisuke, let's do what they said…they'll find us when they've defeated Black Wings." Daisuke gave a sad nod and left with one last look at where the two angels were…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"K-Krad, I don't think I have much energy left!" Dark winced as some of Black Wings' energy skimmed past his cheek. A thin line of blood trickled down and the thief glanced at his partner.

"I don't care! Continue the incantation!" Krad reverted his mind and focus to the orange eyed creature that struggled to be free. He closed his eyes and continued.

"_Fools! You dare to defy me! I will make you feel an eternity of pain as you seal yourselves within this place!_" The skeleton fought the spell and smirked as he saw their energy weaken.

"Haku…mena judai en leumf…yukato gentaba senai en te…" Dark struggled to keep focus as his power left him and aimed for the target. "H-hakai ni son j-judaika…ben ze ga…mein fu karer…Seaila danme fe caku…"

"Ben ai serta de fubura daiku sen me deara…Hikari dienta se bega…mein fu karer…Sealia danme fe caku!" Krad's eyes snapped open as he finished and threw his feather into the creature. "It seems that you are running out of luck!"

"_Only half of me it sealed! The other will not be, considering your other half cannot go on!_" The angel turned and saw that the creature was right. The thief was struggling to keep focus before falling into darkness.

"Dark! Fight it, you must stay awake!" Tired violet eyes glanced at the angel for only a moment before they went shut and Dark chanted louder.

"H-Hikari dienta se bega mein fu karer…S-sealis danme fe caku…" Dark tossed his feather, striking Black Wings and sealing the other half. "Daisuke…"

"_Noooo! I will not be defeated!_" The creature was sealed and dropped into darkness as Krad caught the thief as he fell from exhaustion.

"Hang out from the darkness a bit longer as I get us out of here." Krad faced the outside world and used all of his remaining magic to open a portal. "I just need…S-Satoshi…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Satoshi! We have to go back!" The blue haired boy stopped and turned to the redhead. "Please."

"No, Dark and Krad told us to get away and that's what we have to do. We have to trust them that they will make it." Daisuke looked at the ground. "I know you're worried but let's just go to my house and wait for them."

"B-but…I guess that you're right." Satoshi pulled him to his house as it began to rain. The drops were light and Daisuke was happy that it was raining because Satoshi couldn't see the tears that were coming down from his eyes.

They made it inside and were all wet. "Wait here." Satoshi said. A moment passed and he returned with two blankets. "Here, I can't let you get sick or Dark will kill me." Daisuke smiled at the comment and the two went by the fire. With one final glance out the window, Daisuke drifted into an uneasy sleep…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Anaku!" Krad said the last of the spell and walked out. He was panting slightly but managed to stay up. "There…now…we…can…rest…" Krad past out and landed on the cold ground. The thief was beside him. The two were tired and needed rest.

A few hours later, a small slit of light landed upon the thief. "W-what?" His amethyst eyes squinted as he got up. "Oh yeah…the artwork…hey, Krad?"

The angel lay peacefully sleeping and Dark got an idea. He lifted his counterpart up and summoned his wings. '_Just stay like this for a bit longer.'_ Dark flew into the cool morning air and to his surprise, the angel remained asleep. '_He used up a lot of energy but he should be alright._'

The thief flew across the sky and smiled when he saw Satoshi's house come into view. He silently landed by the window and opened it. Dark slipped inside and into the detective's room. "Now you wait here." Dark placed Krad on the sheets and left.

"Satoshi?" The purple haired asked in a whisper. He spotted the two by the burnt out fire and smiled at the redhead as he went over and grabbed the young detective.

"Krad?" Satoshi snuggled into Dark's shirt.

"No, just be silent…" the thief flew into where he had placed the angel and smiled as he saw that ha was still sleeping. He placed Satoshi beside him and a blanket over the two. "Now to deal with the other…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A cold air blew through the window and caused a certain red-eyed boy to wake. He rubbed his eyes before he remembered yesterday. "Dark!" He yelled and was surprised when he looked around.

"This is…"

"Dai-chan, you're awake!" The boy turned to see bright amethyst eyes staring at him. It was then that he noticed that he was in Dark's embrace. "I was a bit worried but I guess you're all right."

"Dark, are you alright? What about Black Wings? Krad?" Daisuke was silenced with a light kiss and felt the thief's wings wrap around him. "Dark…"

"Everything's fine now, Daisuke…you no longer have to worry…" The thief nuzzled the boy's cheek before giving another kiss. Daisuke felt the thief trail a light line of kisses down his neck. "Let us…be together."

"Dark I-" Daisuke snuggled closer and noticed that the thief had drifted off. "Yes…let us be together. I love you, my phantom thief…you've stolen my heart." Daisuke kissed the purple head of the one he loved before he also went into an easy sleep…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Satoshi?" Krad saw the blue eyed boy tending his injuries. He stopped when questioned by the golden angel. Krad saw that his tamers ocean eyes show his feelings for the angel. "Satoshi…"

"Krad, never leave me again." The teen pulled the angel into his arms. Krad smiled and returned the gesture to the boy. "Please promise me that you won't leave me again."

"Satoshi, I give my word that I will never leave you…" the angel pulled from the embrace and placed a sweet kiss on him. The detective gave a slight blush as the angel deepened it.

"Krad…" He leaned his head against the blonde's chest and smiled. "Thank you…" Krad smiled and cuddled against him. He lightly stroked the boy's head; the angel watched over his angel that he protected, and loved.

"I should thank you, Satoshi…you are the first who has showed me true kindness and love." Satoshi shifted closer. '_Hmm...Such beauty._' Krad glanced at where he was. '_I'll thank Dark for his bringing us together._' He looked at the clock. Tomorrow was school and he decided to get some rest with his tamer…

* * *

koway: kay! That's it and the next will be a bit longer. Sorry it was so late. My computer was acting strange because of a lightning storm. Thank you to all who reviewed! Thanks to Namida Towa,snoshadow, Miko102, darkest moon, negolataknofelet, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, hittocerebattosai, Everto Angelus, and venom syringe! Thank you all and i'll see you in the next chapter 


	21. Chapter 21: Plays, Reports, and a Dance!

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: well it's now chapter 21 and things have settled down, for now at least…anyways, because one of the reviewers asked for a few chapters in school. I will write a few! What will Risa and Riku think? Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 21!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 21: Plays, Reports, and a Dance!

"Dai-chan…hey, Dai-chan. You don't want to be late now do you?"

"Wh-what?" the red eyed boy blinked and rubbed his eyes. He saw a pair of big violet eyes looking down at him. A blush spread across his face. "Dark!"

"Hey there. Are you going to get ready for school or will you skip another day?" the thief asked, giving the boy a peck on the cheek. "It's up to you."

"What? How much time do we have?" Daisuke got out of Dark's arms and looked at the clock. "Nani! Only thirty minutes! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because," Dark kissed him and gave a wink. "You looked so cute when you were asleep that I didn't want to wake you."

Daisuke sighed and noticed that it they weren't at Satoshi's house. "Dark, did you bring us home?"

"Yeah, I left Satoshi with Krad and stole you." Dark finished putting on his shirt and saw Daisuke's red face. "Dai-chan, you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'll be right down just tell mom I'm getting ready." Dark nodded and walked downstairs. Daisuke gave a sigh and went to take a shower. When he was done, he quickly put on his uniform and went downstairs to get a lovable hug from his parents.

"I'm glad you two made it out alright!" Emiko said. Kosuke was talking to Dark in the background and Daiki and Towa watched as the boy was squeezed.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Oh! Sorry, Dai." She let go and the redhead gasped. Emiko ran over to the counter and grabbed two bags. "Now here are your lunches and I want the two of you home by six."

"Alright, alright." Daisuke grabbed the two bags and saw Dark grab their backpacks before heading out the door. "Bye Emiko! Kosuke, Daiki, and Towa!" the thief called back.

Daisuke followed his counterpart soon after and they arrived at the rail car. "Hey Dark."

"Yeah, Daisuke?" Dark turned so that his eyes looked into the red ones of his own. '_He's beautiful._'

"Shouldn't you wear a disguise or something?" Daisuke looked around for any police. "I mean you are the legendary phantom thief."

"Hahaha! Well if I've been a thief for hundreds of years and no one has caught me, I think it's safe to say that I can walk around in public." The boy thought for a bit. "And we have Satoshi to bail us out. He's the commander as well as our friend."

Daisuke just couldn't help but nod. Dark was right. Satoshi would help them if they ever needed it and now that he had Krad, he wouldn't be alone anymore. "Yeah…Ah! We only have five minutes to get there!"

"Then hang on tight!" Dark brought out his real wings and picked up the fiery redhead bridal style before he flew off. Daisuke saw the city from the sky and gasped at its beauty before he spotted two familiar people running towards school. "What is it, Daisuke?"

"Nothing, I was just watching miss Riku and miss Risa running to school." He blinked. "We should land soon before we're late."

"If you say so." Dark landed on the school's roof and retracted his wings while placing the boy on his feet. The two then ran into the building and into class just as the bell rung.

"Daisuke! Dark-kun! You made it!" Risa said as she raced over to the two. "The teacher isn't here yet. Did you see the new kid?"

The girl pointed to Krad. He was looking out the window as Satoshi looked over some papers. "Oh, you mean Krad?"

"Yeah! I mean, there's a dance this Friday and he's turned down every offer!" Daisuke blinked and Dark sighed. "Even mine!"

"I can't imagine why…" Dark said sarcastically and Daisuke gave him a light tap as they both tried to contain their laughter.

"Huh? Yeah…oh well!" She latched herself to Dark's arm. "Are you going with anyone yet, Dark-kun?"

"Umm, I-I'm not sure I'm even going." He stuttered and looked to Daisuke. He was already at his seat, giggling at Dark's predicament. Luckily, the teacher came in and made everyone sit.

"Now class, I know that the Saint White's Dance is this Friday but we still have to work." She said. She picked up a small stack of papers. "This will be a team assignment for groups of two to four. It is to research someone in your family and present to the class. Any questions?"

The class groaned at the assignment as the teacher passed them out. "Will everyone now pick a partner?"

"Will you work with me, Krad?" Satoshi asked. The angel smiled and leaned into his ear.

"But of course, Satoshi. I was about to ask you." The blunette gave a smile as his angel gave hug a quick hug. "Now, who should we do it on?" Satoshi smirked, "You'll see."

"Umm, Daisuke, do you want to work together?" The boy turned to see Riku.

"Miss Riku? I thought you would work with miss Risa…"

"Then, is that a no?" Daisuke saw a small sign of sadness in her eyes as she looked away.

"No, I mean…I think that I'm already working with someone and—"

"Are you upset for what I did? By yelling at Dark?" She was looking at the ground and the boy felt a bit guilty.

"No, no! I could never be mad at you miss Riku!" Daisuke placed his hands on her back.

"Then why can't I be your partner? Who _is_ your partner?" The brown eyed girl looked at him and he bit his lip. '_I can't just tell her that I'm in love with him..._'

A tap on the boy's shoulder got their attention. "Dai-chan, wanna work with me?" Riku shot the thief a glare that Daisuke missed and got up.

"Fine, I'll just work with Risa!" She went off to get her sister and Dark looked to his friend for answers.

"Was I…interrupting something, Daisuke?" Dark asked as his violet eyes questioned the redhead. '_M-maybe he belongs with her...I mean, she seems to like him. But Daisuke said that he loved me...h-he wouldn't lie, would he?_'

Daisuke saw that something was troubling the purple haired thief and grabbed his hand. "No, Dark…you weren't interrupting anything. I'll be glad to be your partner." Daisuke pulled the older teen down into the seat next to him and smiled at the thief's surprised look.

"Does everyone have a partner? Good. Now with the next subject…we will be doing a play for the festival and would like to know if anyone has any ideas?" talking began and the teacher heard a bunch of titles.

"Let's do a horror!" "No, a comedy!" "Romeo and Juliet?" "No!" Half the class yelled at the last suggestion and the poor teacher sweat dropped.

"I have one!" both Krad and Dark said and the class turned to look.

"What are your ideas, Mr. Mousey, Mr. Hikari?" the teacher asked, taking a piece of chalk and walking over to the blackboard.

"Well, I was thinking that we should do a comedic romance. Something different, you know?" Dark started and Krad nodded as he continued. "Maybe something like A Mid Summer's Night Dreams. It is a romantic comedy."

"I like that." The teacher said with a grin. "We can do it like it was last year, all the boys will play the parts!" The girls yelled in delight and the boys whimpered as they were once again forced to do both girl and boy roles…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay class is now over so go home and get your projects done! And don't forget to grab a copy of the script and see what parts you want." The bell rang and the teacher ran like there was no tomorrow.

"Sooo, what part do you want?" Dark asked, wrapping an arm around the boy.

"Dark, people are watching us." Dark let go and walked beside him. "Why did you pick that anyways? I mean, it's a romance…"

"Hey, Krad picked it, I just gave the requirements." The thief said. Daisuke looked at him for a bit before he heard someone calling him. He turned to see Riku and Risa walking towards them. "Uh-oh…trouble."

"Hi there." He said. He noticed that Dark had moved closer to him and had a firm grip on his wrist. "What's up?"

"Are you busy today or can you come with me to this new art store? It would be fun." She said, giving a friendly smile. Dark tightened his grip but was careful not to hurt the boy.

"Yeah, and Dark-kun can come with me to wait for you at our house." Risa chirped in.

"Sorry, I'd love to go but my mom wants us back before six and it's already five. Maybe tomorrow." The two turned to leave and met up with Satoshi and Krad at the gate. Riku sighed and walked home with her sister.

"What if…no, it's because of that stupid thief…now Daisuke cares about him. But is it more than just a friendship?"

* * *

koway: kay, that's all for chapter 21. I know that the school is crazy for giving all that stuff in one week but that's how it is…thank you for all the reviews and can anyone else see a bit of jealousy in Dark? Thank you LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Miko102 (), Everto Angelus (), darkest moon, negolataknofelet, venom syringe, hittocerebattosai, and snoshadow! Thank you all! 


	22. Chapter 22: Art and Strawberry Fun

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: well, I thank you for all the reviews and I'm happy that people want to see Dark as well as Dai play the role of a girl! That's funny! Anyway, I would like know something, would it be better if I wrote out the play with the characters as the parts or should I just pick certain scenes? Leave a review with what you think. Thank you, enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 22: Art and Strawberry Fun

Krad and Satoshi went their separate ways from Daisuke and Dark. As they walked, Satoshi glanced at the angel beside him. '_He looks good without his wings as well...it will be perfect._'

"Satoshi?"

"Huh? What?" the detective was taken out of his daydreaming by a calm voice of the angel that was beside him.

"You were walking the wrong way." Krad pointed to show the boy. Satoshi nodded. "Are you alright, Satoshi?" Satoshi blushed as the angel pressed his hand against his forehead.

"Umm, Krad, I'm fine." The blunette stated quickly pulling away and hitting the angel's hand away. Satoshi ignored the look in the other's eyes as he ran home.

"Satoshi…" Krad sighed and ran after him.

'_Why the heck did I do that! I-I just couldn't stop myself..._' Satoshi ran inside and shut the door. He threw his backpack on the ground and ran to his room. He jumped into bed as he heard the front door open and close.

"Master Satoshi?" The boy mentally cursed himself for Krad calling him that. Footsteps were heard and Satoshi pretended to be asleep as the angel came in. "Master Satoshi? Oh, I guess you wanted to sleep…I'll start on the report. Come down when you feel like it."

He left and Satoshi thought about what he was doing. Sitting up, he grabbed his paintbrush and a large blank canvas. He looked at the clock and waited. '_I'll wait till he's asleep...then I'll get him._'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom! Dad! We're ho—" Daisuke was cut off when both he and Dark fell into one of the newly restored training traps. Luckily, they grabbed the side. "Man, mom…you have got to stop setting these…"

Dark brought out his wings and picked the smaller boy up. "How's this, Dai-chan?"

"D-Dark! Be careful!" Dark flew around the house, passing the traps with ease before entering the living room and setting him down. "Phew…why'd you go and do that!"

"It was faster than walking through them and now I can get my reward." The thief said happily pecking the redhead on the cheek. "That's for saving you."

Daisuke sighed and unpacked his bag while Dark went into the kitchen to make a snack. The red eyed boy found a note:

_Dai and Dark,_

_Went out for the night to scout out new artworks; be back late so get your homework done and I'll see you later!_

_Love, Emiko, Daiki, Kosuke, With,and Towa_

"Great…that means that Dark will have to steal again…" Daisuke whispered to himself. '_I don't want him to. I want him here with me. Away from the danger and police._'

"Dai-chan…I think we have a problem." Dark's voice caught his attention and Daisuke went into see what was wrong. What he saw was a teary eyed thief lying on the floor with training traps all around him.

"Ah! Are you alright?" the redheaded boy disarmed the remaining traps before helping the thief up. "I knew that it was too easy to get inside…" The boy saw that Dark looked cute when he needed help.

"Dai-chan, what do you want?" Dark was smirking silently as Daisuke let out a light blush.

"Can you cook?" the boy eyed him carefully and Dark pouted.

"YES, I _can_ cook!" Dark crossed his arms across his chest and Daisuke laughed as his counterpart walked over to the fridge. "Just watch! I'll cook something for—"

"Dark wait!" Daisuke wanted to stop him but it was too late. Another training trap hit the thief with a pie. '_Never mind..._' "Dark? Hahahaha!"

The thief glared at the laughing boy, but since he was covered inthe red goo of the strawberry filling,it went unnoticed. '_So that's how you want to play, huh?_' Dark tackled his tamer to the ground. He snuggled onto his neck and Daisuke turned a bright red.

"Dark! What are y-you doing! We'll make a mess!" The thief looked up and gave the boy a light peck before giving him a face full of pie. "Dark! Now I'm a mess!"

"You look fine to me." Dark smirked as he sat up, pulling away from the beet red boy. "You look like a strawberry…With and I love strawberries…"

"Don't even think about it, Dark." The teen pouted and Daisuke gave a small smile as he walked upstairs. "I'll get you some new clothes, you can clean the kitchen."

"Awww, but we weren't through with our snack yet…" Dark gave a big grin as the boy turned red again. Daisuke could hear his counterpart laugh as he ran upstairs and into his room.

"I'll show him." Daisuke whispered to himself as he thought of a plan. "This will be so much fun…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the clock turned nine, Satoshi decided to put his plan to work. He carefully made it downstairs and looked around. '_If I want to do this for the festival, I'll have to make it so that Krad doesn't know...he'll understand later_.'

He heard a light cough and went into the living room. "Oh…" Krad was sleeping on the floor with books scattered around him. His wings were out and resting peacefully on his back. '_Good, it will make things easier if he's asleep_.' With that thought in mind, he went to work…

He quietly placed the canvas down and took out a paintbrush. With the paint he had readied, he started on the angel. '_At least I'm doing what my family loved...painting a beautiful creature._'

"_Satoshi, are you doing anything for the art festival? I'm sure that you'd do very well." The teacher said in a sing-songy voice._

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I am doing a piece. It should be done by tomorrow, if that is alright with you?" _

"_That's wonderful! I can't wait to see it! I'll enter your name in then. What's the piece called?"_

"_I'll think of a name when it's finished. Just leave it as untitled for now." Satoshi walked out of class and met up with Krad at the door before Dark and Daisuke joined them in an effort to escape the Harada twins._

'_Heh, I'll tell him later._' The detective smiled as he came out of a daze and continued to paint…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark was now in another pair of clothes and he and Daisuke had been working, or at least trying to. For the past hour they were debating on who to do the project on before Daisuke had a great suggestion.

"Why don't we do the report on you? You're a member of my family that's been with us for hundreds of years so I think it would be alright." The boy looked at his counterpart.

"But, if we do that then people will know that your family is a bunch of art thieves and I don't think that Emiko would be that happy." Dark was overlooking the play as his tamer looked through old photographs until he came across one very familiar thief.

"Hey, you're right but we need someone we really like." The thief nodded. "Dark, when did you take this?"

"Huh?" Dark crawled closer to the boy. "I'm not sure…I-I can't remember."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Dai-chan! We can do the report on me if you really want to." Dark gave him a chaste kiss with a hug. He waved the playbook in the red eyed boy's face. "Now, who do you want to be? C'mon, we gotta pick our parts."

"Alright, the report on you and the part of…who are the characters?" Daisuke opened the book and read off the names. "Theseus, Hippolyta, Egeus, Hermia, Lysander, Demetrius, Helena, Robin or puck, Oberon, Titania, Nick, Peter, Francis, Robin Starveling, Tom, Snug, Philostrate, Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, and Mustardseed…hmmm, I'll think about it later. Let's get started on the research."

"Alright then!"

* * *

koway: sorry for the late update and I'll make the next chapter longer. Yes, I do know that in the manga, the rabbit's name is Wiz but in the English anime, his name is With. I took the anime name. Thank you. Who will play what? What about the dance? What is Satoshi planning? Daisuke? Review with what I should do with the play. Thank you Kyomi Terakada, darkest moon, pissedoff (), negolataknofelet, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, hittocerebattosai, and Everto Angelus ()! Thank you, bye! 


	23. Chapter 23: Two Problems, One Daisuke

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: okay, this story is coming to a close soon. Anyway, I'm going to pick certain scenes from the play cause it is really long! The character roles are announced in this chapter as well as who shall go with whom to the dance. School fer me will start in one week so I'll update as soon as possible. With all that said, onto the flic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 23: Two Problems, One Daisuke

'_Finished..._' Satoshi smiled to himself as he carefully picked up the new painting. The paint was still drying so he decided to place it in his room. He got up from his seat and slowly left the room. '_Now all I need to do is name it...I know nowwhy my ancestors loved to create art._'

The detective put the artwork on an easel and sighed. The painting took all night. He glanced at the time, three am. "It took me six hours to do…oh well, I don't need school anyway. But I wonder…"

Satoshi went back downstairs and once again found himself beside the angel. He crouched down and blushed a few lose strands of golden hair back. "Master Satoshi…" He withdrew his hand and noticed that he was just waking up. "Master…Satoshi…"

"No, I am no longer your master…I am your friend, Satoshi." Krad's golden eyes looked at him and the boy wrapped his arms around the angel's neck. "Call me Satoshi…"

"Yes, Satoshi." Krad returned the gesture and brought the blunette beside him. He pulled him closer for a light kiss and wrapped one of his wings around him. '_Anything for you, Master Satoshi_.'

The two slept until the alarm clock rung and disturbed them, some four hours later. Before it rung for the third time, an annoyed Krad threw it against a wall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dark we have to go! You can't just sleep all day anymore."

"But Dai-chan…" The purple-haired thief whined as the boy pulled off the blankets. "Too tired…"

"That's because we worked on the report now we need to go!" the boy sighed as the teen curled into a ball. Then a thought struck him. Smirking a bit, he leaned over and kissed the thief's neck.

"Dai-chaaan…"

"If you get up, I'll give you another one." Dark sat up and smiled. "At least that works, now get dressed. I'm not waiting for you so be quick."

"What about the other kiss?" Dark pouted. The redhead rolled his eyes and gave him a light one on the cheek before leaving. "Now get going."

"Don't worry, Dai-chan, I'll be right down!"

Daisuke packed his bag and grabbed the lunches Emiko had made for them. Dark came down just as the boy finished. "See, Dai-chan, I'm ready!" Dark waved goodbye and ran to follow the boy who had left. "Hey, Daisuke! Up for a little flying?"

"No, we can't let you cause a scene." Daisuke answered the thief. "Besides, I don't feel up to flying when we can walk."

"Yeah but if we flew we could get there with time to spare." Dark paused. "Hey, shouldn't we be able to see Satoshi and Krad by now?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he's already there." The redhead put his hand on his chin. He turned to the thief. "Let's see if they're still home. We have twenty minutes so if we fly there, we can still walk and be on time."

"Oh, so now you want to fly."

"C'mon, let's get going." Dark answered by bringing out his wings. Just as they took off, two pairs of eyes watched them before heading towards the station. Daisuke was having a nice time. "Hey, Dai-chan, isn't the city beautiful?"

"Yeah…there's Satoshi's house." The two came down and Daisuke ran to knock on the door. "Satoshi?"

"Maybe they left already?" Dark looked over the door and started to walk around. He looked in the windows and saw nothing. "Do you have a cell phone or something to check?"

Daisuke shook his head. "No…if only we could get in—Dark! What are you doing!" The teen paused as he unlocked the window.

"Getting inside to see if anyone's home."

"You can't just break into houses! It's not right!" Daisuke yelled in a hushed tone as he made sure no one was watching them. He glanced back at Dark and saw that he was already inside.

"C'mon, Dai-chan. If they are here then we can walk with them. If they're not then we can just leave and meet them there, kay?" Dark helped the boy inside and shut the window. "I'll check downstairs and you check upstairs. Kay?"

Daisuke nodded and went upstairs. He went into Satoshi's room first and saw no one. Before he left, he noticed the painting. "Wow! This is beautiful." He stepped closer and examined the fine strokes that defined every feature.

"I guess Satoshi lives up to his family name." Daisuke turned to see Dark in the doorway. He looked at the painting before giving a smile. "I found them and they're still asleep."

"Asleep!" Daisuke followed him downstairs and looked at where Dark was pointing. Satoshi rested his head on the angel's chest with his hands around Krad's arm. Krad has his arms resting on the blunette's back. Dark put his arm around Daisuke.

"Should we wake them?" Dark asked, glancing at his tamer. Daisuke shook his head. Dark gave a confused look. "But they'll be late."

"We're going to be late!" Daisuke whispered and noticed the clock in pieces against the wall. "Besides, I don't want an upset Krad…"

Dark gave a light chuckle and the two walked out of the room and through the window. "Now we have ten minutes to get there…" Dark trailed off with a smirk. The redhead sighed.

"I know where this is going…you can fly." Dark gently picked his tamer up and flew to school. They landed and went to class. "I wonder if Satoshi will—"

"Alright! Now for the main subject of the day!" Takashi's voice startled the boy's thoughts as he yelled. "We shall no decide the parts for each person!"

A series of moans and groans was heard as the reporter opened the script. "There are only twenty-one parts, four or five are main parts, and the rest are all minor parts! Let's—hey, where are Hikari and Hiwatari?"

"They may be a bit late…" Daisuke stated, remembering the two. Dark nodded in agreement and Takashi gave a sigh.

"Alright then, we'll just have to assign the parts like we did when we did 'Ice and Snow Dark Version." The boy rustled a hand through his short brown hair. "Any objections?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Satoshi blinked his eyes awake and tried to move to realize he was being held by something. His blue eyes met a sleeping golden and he smiled before looking for the clock that he had placed on the table. He found it, in pieces. "Krad!"

"Satoshi?" The detective jumped up and ran over to the broken clock.

"What did you do to the clock! What time is it!" He picked up the pieces and placed them in his shirt.

"It was ringing, I was tired, it wouldn't stop, so I through it against the wall." The boy rolled his eyes before checking the watch on his arm. Seven-thirty…

"Great…we're late!" Krad grabbed their bags and Satoshi ran upstairs where he found a note:

_Hey Satoshi, Krad,_

_Dark and I are sorry for sneaking inside your house and not waking you but we were worried about you two. I'll see you at school, oh, nice painting!_

_Daisuke and Dark_

'_Well...that would explain why there was a slight breeze this morning..._' The blunette expertly wrapped the painting and took a quick shower. He changed and waited for Krad at the door. A few minutes later, the two were flying towards the school. Krad landed lightly and the two rushed inside.

"Hiwatari! Hikari! I'm glad that you're here! We have great news!" Takashi put an arm around the two. "You both get major parts in the up coming play!"

"Yeah! You two are perfect for the roles!" A girl said. "I want to work on Hiwatari's costume!"

"I can't wait!" Another said. "This will be better than last year's play!"

Satoshi's eyes scanned the room until they landed on a certain redhead beside a whimpering thief. "Umm, what's wrong with him?" The two ignored the reporter and went over to them.

"Dark's upset because he has to play the part of Hermia in the play." Daisuke informed them. Satoshi's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"So he's playing a _girl_ in the play?" the blunette chuckled a bit and Krad couldn't help but smile at the thief's predicament. Daisuke nodded. "Yep."

"Don't remind me…" the purple haired teen said. He wrapped his hands around his head and Daisuke sweat dropped. "Why me…?"

"Hey, it might not be that bad, I mean, it could be worse. At least you're not playing the role of a fairy or something." Daisuke tried to cheer him up then looked at the two who were still amused at the scene. "Did you get your parts from Takashi?"

"That's what I was _going_ to tell you two when you came in! Hikari, you are doing the part of Helena, Hiwatari, the part of Demetrius, and Daisuke is Lysander! You four are the main characters!" The girls all cheered as they dreamt of the costumes they would be making.

"That's great, wait, did you say that Krad was to play Helena!" The blonde was glancing at the brown-eyed reporter as the detective spoke.

"Yeah, it was all decided when the two of you were out!" Satoshi grabbed the angel's arm before he could kill the poor kid and gave him a slight nod.

"At least we're not fairies…" he whispered to him. Krad nodded and turned to see a giggling Dark and Daisuke. Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Well, this will be quite interesting now won't it?"

"Yes, this will be _very_ interesting."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daisuke!" The boy turned to face Riku. School was just about over and the teacher gave them free time for the last five minutes or so.

"Yes, Miss Riku?" Daisuke looked at her before the bell rang. "Is there something that you need?"

"Umm, yeah…I was wondering if you would…um, like to go to the dance with me…this Friday." She asked in a small voice. Daisuke looked at her for a moment. "Well?"

"Umm, ah…I-I'm n-not sure who I'm going with yet…" he stammered as he avoided her eyes. '_Why does she want to go with me? Does she really like me? Argh! No, no no no! I love Dark...don't I?_'

"Dai-chan?" Daisuke's ruby eyes met with concerned amethyst and he gave a slight blush. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, umm…y-yeah. I was only thinking!" He turned to Riku. "I'll get back to you with that. Bye!"

"Ah! Daisuke!" Daisuke grabbed Dark's arm and ran outside. Riku waited a moment before she grabbed her bag and left with her sister. "Daisuke…"

"Hey, hey Riku!"

"Wha?" She turned to her sister. "Yeah, what is it, Risa?"

"You were zoning out. Are you alright?" Risa asked. She looked her straight in the eyes as she spoke. "Is it between you and Daisuke?"

"What? No, it's just…never mind we should get going. Did you ask Dark to the dance?" Riku tried to change the subject and it worked.

"Oh! I forgot! I'll have to ask Dark-kun tomorrow. I hope he wasn't asked already." The two walked home. Risa talking of Dark and Riku sighing here and there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, this is the piece that you want to enter, Satoshi?" The teacher took the carefully wrapped painting from the boy. He nodded and the teacher slowly removed the covering. "Ah! This is breath-taking! You truly are a magnificent artist."

"Thank you." The blunette gave a light bow and watched as the teacher looked it up and down. "I wanted to call it _Heaven's Light_."

"That's a very fitting name. Wow…where did you ever get the imagination to do this?" The hazel eyes of the man looked at the boy with a smile.

"I—"

"Satoshi? Are you around here? Oh." Krad paused in the doorway and the two turned to him. "Should I meet you outside?"

"Yea, I'll only be a minute." The blonde smiled and walked away. Satoshi turned back to the man. "Thank you for the extra day." The teacher nodded and he left after his angel.

Krad was leaning against the gate with Daisuke and Dark. Satoshi walked over and joined them. "Hey." Krad went beside him and handed him his bag. "What are you two up to?"

"We're going to grab a snack!" Dark said happily. "Wanna come?"

"I guess we could. What kind of snack?" Krad asked, waiting for the answer. Daisuke smiled. "Ice cream!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I want strawberry, and vanilla, and whipped cream, and jimmies, and—"

"Not too much, Dark!" The redhead said, grabbing away the menu. "We still have to eat dinner."

"Alright…hmmm, then I'll have strawberry…with a cherry!" The teen decided. Daisuke gave a nod and looked over to Satoshi and Krad. "What are you having?"

"Vanilla." Krad said. "Satoshi?"

"Same, but with chocolate syrup." The blunette said, looking around at the place. Since the weather was good, they were outside. The sun would set in a few hours and the weather was warm. Daisuke got up and walked over to get the food. "So, Dark, who are you going to ask to the dance on Friday?"

"Dai-chan of course!" the thief replied. "Unless he's going with someone else…"

"I'm sure he's waiting for the right time to ask, Dark. You shouldn't worry too much about it." The golden-eyed teen rested his chin on his hand. Satoshi gave a confirming nod. "Who else would he want to go with?"

'_Riku_.' "Yea—"

"I'm back! Vanilla for Krad, strawberry for Dark, vanilla and chocolate for Satoshi, and cookie dough for me." The red-eyed boy passed them their orders and Dark stared at his. "Something wrong?"

"Yea, where's the cherry?" Daisuke smiled and held the fruit in front of the thief. Dark's eyes followed the red orb as the boy waved it from side to side.

"Right here." Dark smirked as the boy placed it on his nose. "Want it?" Dark bit the cherry and placed on kiss on his tamer's lips.

"Tasty…my little Dai-chan." Daisuke let out a small blush and Dark wrapped his arm around him. "Can we get some more cherries?"

"No, only one." Dark gave a pout and the blunette sighed.

"They seem to have a lot of fun together." Krad said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah," Satoshi looked at the time, then at the angel. '_Maybe I should do more with Krad..._' "I think it's time we left, Daisuke. We have a lot of work to finish and we have to work on the play as well."

"Oh, then we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, maybe we could practice our lines together?" The blunette nodded and turned to leave. Dark and Daisuke waved goodbye and then finished their ice cream.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The blonde walked beside the boy. The sun was just setting and the first few stars could be seen overhead. '_Now I can ask_.' "Satoshi…"

"Yes, Krad?" The two stopped and the boy turned to the angel. "What did you want?"

"Would you go to the dance with me, Satoshi? You don't have to…" Satoshi smirked at how nervous he was.

"Of course I'll go with you," Krad gave a small smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I love you, Satoshi-kun." The detective lightly touched the blonde's cheek and saw a light red appear on his face. Krad leaned forward and placed a deep kiss onto the blunette.

"I love you too, Krad." Satoshi said when they parted. '_I always will_.' "Satoshi-kun…I like that." Krad smiled as Satoshi grabbed the angel's hand and they walked back home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daisuke," the redhead turned to look at the thief.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" The boy gave him a confused look as Dark shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…it was nothing, really. Hey, we're almost home!" The purple haired teen ran into the house and Daisuke followed soon after. '_Why are you acting so strange? Are you upset with me?_'

Daisuke walked inside and heard his mother talking. "Hmm?" He looked over to see her with a new thieving costume. "What's going on?"

"Oh there you are Dai! I was explaining the next mission to Dark. He's to steal the '_The Goddess's Gift_' tonight at eight. Now the—"

"No!" Everyone turned to the red eyed boy. '_Daisuke..._' "I don't want Dark to steal anymore…I-I don't want him to get hurt…"

"Dai-chan…" Dark was the first to move and bring him into a protective embrace. "Dai-chan, please don't cry. I want you to be happy, not sad. If it makes you happy then I won't steal anymore, alright?"

He felt Daisuke nod against his shirt and pulled away. "But, Dai…I already sent the warning notice." The redhead looked to the ground.

"Hey, I have an idea." The three turned to Kosuke. He gave a warm smile. "Why doesn't Dai go with Dark? That way they can watch over each other. Would that be alright?"

"What do you think, Daisuke? Come with?" Dark's eyes sparkled as they met fiery red ones. The boy nodded.

"Yeah…that would be alright." He pulled away and went upstairs as Emiko briefed the situation. Dark came up a bit later and smiled at his tamer.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." The redhead dropped his schoolbag down. "I was—"

"Riiiiinnng! Rrrrrriiiiinnng!" The phone caught the boy's attention and he quickly answered it. "I'll tell you downstairs, Dark."

"Sure thing, Dai-chan." Dark left and Daisuke was left alone.

"Hello?"

"Daisuke? It's Riku, are you still up for the dance?"

"Miss Riku? Um, dance…oh! I almost forgot about that!"

"Well, will you go with me?" Her voice was almost pleading for a yes and Daisuke hesitated. "Daisuke?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." The words came out faster than he had to think.

"Thanks! I'll see you on tomorrow then! Bye Daisuke!" There was a click then the line went dead. Daisuke put the phone on the receiver and heard his mother call from downstairs.

"What have I done?"

* * *

koway: kay, that's the end of chapter 23! I am really sorry that it took soooo long…please forgive me! School is starting in a week and I just found out that we have a big history project due…evil school. What will Daisuke do now that he is going with Riku? Or is he? Dark gets to be the one in drag, how fun! The next chapter should have the dance and maybe the start of the play. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: Crystal-lie, venom syringe, dragonfyre (), LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, negolataknofelet, shadow307 (), darkest moon, hittocerebattosai, Lady Elbereth Tealrose, and Everto Angelus ()! Thank you soooo much and I'll see you in the next chapter! 


	24. Chapter 24: A Stolen Heart

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: Hey! This is chapter 24! Well, I see that many of you were not that happy when Daisuke said that he would go with Riku…one even said to take the line out! Thanks negolataknofelet! Another was strangling Riku…hmmm, you know who you are! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 24: A Stolen Heart

Riku had just got off the phone and was happily humming to herself as she went to her room. She flopped down onto the couch and smiled. '_Daisuke said yes...that means that he still cares for me, right?_'

"Riku!" Risa's voice disrupted her thoughts as she came into the room. "Riku, what do you think I should wear?"

"Huh? What's it for?" the girl lazily looked up to see her twin smiling happily.

"For the dance! I'm going with Dark-kun!"

"Did you even ask him?" Riku rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister picking out the different outfits.

"I'm sure he'll say yes, I mean, you're going with Daisuke and he'll go with me." Risa paused in her daydream. "Hmm, my Dark-kun…"

Riku rolled her eyes again and walked into her room. She sat on the bad and turned on some music. '_It's almost eight..._'

"Riku! Look! It's Dark-kun and he has a partner that looks like Daisuke!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Phantom thief Dark Mousy has returned!" The reporters blared as the teen flew overhead. A crowd of people watched as he was followed by another person. "Ah! It looks like he has a new partner!"

Dark flew right beside his tamer. Daisuke's red wings lit the night sky as they landed. "See Dai-chan? We can do this!"

"Yeah…I-I guess so…" '_I can't tell Dark of me going with Riku..._' The thief blinked at his strange behavior.

"Dai-chan," he said in a low and serious tone. The boy looked up into the concerned eyes of his counterpart. "Are you alright? You can wait here while I get the painting, alright?"

Daisuke nodded and before Dark left, he placed a soft kiss on his hand. That made him smile a bit and before he knew it, Dark was gone. "Just like that…Dark, I could lose you just like that…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Satoshi-kun, should we see how Dark does without us around?" The angel asked as he returned from the kitchen. Satoshi shrugged and pulled out the remote. He flicked through the channels until he saw the museum. His eyes widened as they replayed the thief's entrance.

"D-Daisuke!" Krad was equally surprised as he sat beside his tamer. "Dark brought Daisuke into this! How could he be that irresponsible!"

"Um, maybe it was for the best?" the blonde watched as the detective sighed and shook his head.

"Maybe…I just wish he'd be more careful…" Krad wrapped his arms around the blunette, pulling him close.

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Ask him at school or you could call after they get the painting." Satoshi gave a light chuckle that made the angel hold him closer.

"Yeah…I'll ask him later."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well that was pretty easy!" Dark laughed as he placed the painting in his bag. He had taken a guards uniform and the rest was a cakewalk. He no longer used With as his wings, but his own. The thief ran through the hallway and up the stairs to the roof. "Dai-chan?"

There was nothing but red feathers. Dark's heartbeat increased. '_What if he was caught? What if he left? I-If he—_' The thief frantically looked around, ignoring the police that were coming up the stairs he had just come from.

"You're under arrest, Dark Mousy!" Dark turned just as they entered the roof. He opened his wings and ran to the edge before leaping into the sky and off into the night. He looked back to see that Daisuke was behind him. '_I bet he was just hiding...yeah, that's it. Still, it's like he's avoiding me._'

"Dai-chan, are you alright?" the thief asked, slowing his speed so that they flew side by side. The redhead gave a reassuring smile and they flew home. "Dai-chan, you've been acting so strange since you got that phone call…is something wrong?"

"No, no it's nothing really! I-I mean it was just someone from school, they wanted to know what we had for homework, r-really!" The red eyed boy said, waving his hands in a nervous manner.

"Daisuke…I, I believe you." The redhead stopped and looked at the teen. The violet eyes were staring at the sky. "If you say that you're fine, then I'll hold you to it. Just, know that I am always here and I'll listen when you want me to."

"Dark…" Daisuke was shocked at what his counterpart had just said. '_I should tell him...and call the whole thing off with Riku. But she's my friend, and Dark's..._' Daisuke looked at the thief. '_Dark's the one I love_…_isn't he?_'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day of school was the day before the dance. Everyone was excited and the classes were focused mostly on the play. Dark hated wearing his costume. It was a long gown of deep violet, almost like his eyes. The girls all were falling for him and even some of the boys as well.

Krad also disliked getting dressed up but since he read the play and found out who his character ended up with, he accepted his role. His costume consisted of a pale blouse and a tan skirt. '_Next time I'll kill them..._' He thought as he walked upon stage.

Daisuke's costume fitted him. It was a bit like a knight's but it had somewhat of a common look to it. It was a nice green color and he got to carry a sword. Satoshi's was almost like his only was more noble and a dark blue color. Each had a matching cape to go along with the outfit.

"Alright! Let's get things started now shall we!" Takashi's voice boomed over the class and even Krad winced at the sound. "Hiwatari! This is where you enter and claim your love for Hermia, I mean Dark!"

Satoshi twitched and Daisuke couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Dark blinked and gave a small pout. "I don't wanna." He said and Daisuke sighed. The boy went close to his ear.

"Don't worry, it's only a play and your character doesn't like Satoshi's character anyway."

"Alright, Dai-chan. Besides, I can't let Satoshi have all the fun!" Dark saw a smile on the redhead's lips and went to rehearse. Just as the smile came, it left him as Riku walked over to him.

"Ah! Miss Riku!"

"Daisuke, thank you for talking me to the dance…I thought that you would still be mad at me." Her voice was soft and barely audible as she spoke.

"Um, yeah…about that, I think I—"

"Daisuke! You're supposed to be here! It's your line!" Takashi dragged the poor boy away and left a blinking Riku.

"Wha, what did he want to say?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There you are, Dark-kun!" The teen turned to be greeted by Risa Harada. "Um, are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Hai, I guess you are too?" He didn't want to be rude so he decided to talk a bit.

"Hai, I was wondering if you were going with anyone yet." Dark shook his head. '_I didn't ask Daisuke so I'm really not at the moment._' She flashed a charming smile. "Would you like to go with me?"

"Umm, I was thinking of asking some—"

"Dark! Come over here now!" the two were startled by a loud voice and the thief was dragged away by his other half. Risa waited there.

"What's the big idea, Krad? Is something wrong?" Dark scanned the golden eyes of his other half and noticed Satoshi right behind him. "What's going on?"

"It's Daisuke, I think—"

"Where is he?" Dark grabbed the boy's collar and wanted answers.

"In the classroom, he's—" Satoshi didn't finish as the thief ran off. Dark reached the door and heard two voices talking behind it. One was Daisuke's and the other was Riku's. He cautiously pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"Daisuke, what did you want to talk about?" Riku asked her childhood friend.

"I was going to talk about going to the dance…" He answered in an unsure voice and Dark felt his heart beat faster.

"You already said that you were going with me; is something wrong with that? What are you not telling me, Daisuke?" She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Well, I…" Daisuke couldn't answer and his face paled as he saw a certain violet haired teen race away. "No!"

"What?" The boy pushed away and ran out into the hall. No trace of the thief. Riku walked over to him. "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

"Riku, I can't go to the dance with you…" He turned to face her. "I thought that you loved me before…I know that I did."

"What are you saying?" Her voice was on the verge of tears as she looked him in the eye.

"Until now, my feelings were torn between two people…and now, I've chosen who I love…" Daisuke took a small pause. "I'm sorry, Riku, but my heart is already taken."

"But Daisuke, I made a mistake! I think that I really do love you!"

"No, you only said that to get rid of my other half…to get rid of Dark." Daisuke said in a cold tone. "I love someone who actually loves me and who won't break my heart, like you and Risa did before. But, since it was because of those heartbreaks that I found him, I give you my thanks."

"Wait, Daisuke!" the redhead was already gone and left a sad Riku in his wake. "I-I…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark ran past everyone. He saw Risa waiting for him and stopped. "I thought you left?"

"I wanted an answer; will you go with me, Dark-kun?" She asked in a sweet voice. Dark bit his lip. He could say yes and get Daisuke jealous but that would also make Daisuke think badly of him. He could also say no, but then he'd need a reason…

"Sure, I'd love to…but I was already thinking of someone, bye." Dark ran off and Risa stared after him with a little sniffle. '_Dai-chan...Even if you love Riku, I'll still love you._'

Dark had his bag so he left the school and ended up running to the town's fountain. "Daisuke…" He sat there and watched the sun begin to set…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dark! Dark where are you!" Daisuke was looking throughout the school but found nothing. "Dark…"

"Hey Daisuke, are you looking for Dark?" Takashi asked. "He left around twenty minutes ago. He seemed to be in a hurry and only stopped to see Harada."

"What? Risa?" Daisuke was happy that he finally had some news. The brown haired boy thought for a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, it was Risa. I think that she left soon after though. Then Hiwatari and Hikari as well…" the reporter turned to see no one there. "Daisuke?"

'_Maybe Satoshi or Krad knows were he went? I don't want to ask Risa but if that's the last option, then I have no choice._' The red eyed boy raced to grab his bag and left the school. When he reached home, he called Satoshi.

"Hello? It's Daisuke."

"Ah, hello, Daisuke." Daisuke was startled to hear Krad's voice instead of Satoshi's but let it go, after all, they were no longer enemies.

"Krad, do you know where Dark is? He ran off after school and it's getting pretty late." The angel recognized a thread of fear within the voice.

"No, but I'm sure that he'll be fine. Just calm down…he probably needed some air, ah! Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke heard talking in the background and sighed.

"Hello? It's Satoshi…" The blunette glanced at the angel who was walking away. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed Krad's wrist and pulled him back.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Huh? No, Krad and I were just talking. What happened between you an Dark?"

"He saw me with Riku and overheard us…then he ran off…"

"Oh," Satoshi released the angel's arm and looked him in the eyes. He covered the speaker. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I was trying to tell Dark that Daisuke wanted to meet after school when he cut us off, remember? That guy is much too hasty, Satoshi-kun." Krad said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," he uncovered the phone. "Daisuke, if we see him you'll be the first we call, alright? Just relax for now."

"Y-yeah…thank you, Satoshi, Krad. Goodnight." A soft click was heard and Satoshi hung it up. He looked at his angel.

"Satoshi-kun?" A knock on the door caught their attention and the blonde went to get it. What he got was a teary eyed purple-haired thief on the porch. "Dark!"

"Please, don't tell Daisuke that I'm here…I-I have to work out some things first…" He was allowed inside and given the guest room. Krad informed his tamer and as soon as he was alone, Dark curled onto the bed and held a pillow close. "Daisuke…I wish you were here…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daisuke didn't get any sleep that night. He was up wondering where his other half had gone. "Kyu?"

"Hey, With…hey, can you track down Dark?" The rabbit tilted his head to the side and 'kyu-ed', making Daisuke give a little smile. "Maybe he'll be at school."

"Kyu." With hopped onto the boy's shoulder as he went downstairs. He grabbed a lunch and ran out the door.

"Dai! What about Dark's lunch?" Emiko called to him as he turned the corner. "Come to think of it, where is Dark?"

"He's probably staying at a friend's house." Kosuke said, giving his wife a smile. "Everything will turn out fine, you'll see."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Emiko. If Dark was in any danger then we'd sense the magical properties." Daiki said calmly sipping his tea. "Just let him take care of himself."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dark, are you coming to school?" Satoshi peaked into the guest room to see the thief sound asleep holding a pillow. "Guess not, I'll leave a note for him." He softly closed the door and left with Krad for school.

"Do you think that it was wise to leave him? Satoshi-kun?" the angel asked as they entered the school. The blunette nodded and took his seat.

"He needs some time to think and if he does that then…" The detective stopped as Daisuke walked in. He came over and sat in his seat.

"He looks down; should we tell him?" Krad asked, looking over the redheaded boy.

"Dark said not to…I'll go talk to him." Satoshi stood up and went over to his friend. Krad watched from his seat. "Daisuke?"

"Hai…I'm here…" he replied sullenly. He stared out the window and sighed before turning to the detective. "Did you need something?"

"Hey, cheer up. Dark's probably going to be at the dance tonight, right?"

"Yeah…but I didn't ask him…and I can't find him…" Daisuke sniffed and Satoshi glanced at Krad for help.

"I know, we can send a warning notice to steal something, he'll go for that. He always does." Krad said coming over. Daisuke thought for a bit. '_Yea, Dark always goes for stealing._'

"Alright…but I still wish I knew where he was. What if he gets sick or kidnapped or—" Satoshi cut him off.

"If he is the great Kaitou Dark Mousy, then I think he can stand one night on his own. He's fine, I give you my word." Krad nodded in agreement to help Daisuke calm down.

"Everyone take a seat! Class will begin in five minutes." The teacher said, placing the pile of papers on the desk.

'_Dark...I miss you._'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dark slowly got up. "Where? Oh, Satoshi's…" He got to his feet and found a note beside him:

_Dark,_

_Went to school and will not tell Daisuke. If you want, I'll make up some excuse for your absence and see you later. _

_Satoshi and Krad_

_P.S. - Daisuke was really worried about you and wants to see you at the dance._

'_But I thought he liked Riku? Why would he be worried about me, unless..._' He folded the note and smiled to himself. '_I'll see you tonight, Dai-chan..._'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell for lunch sounded and Daisuke grabbed his bag. As he was leaving, he noticed Riku and Risa weren't in. '_Odd, I thought they would be here_.'

"You coming, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked.

"Since when did you call him Daisuke, Satoshi-kun?" Krad teased his tamer and received a glare.

"He's now a good friend, same as with you." The blunette answered and Krad nodded.

"I guess you're right, Satoshi-kun." The angel said, wrapping an arm around the boy. "I don't mind, just curious."

"Yea, where are we eating?" Daisuke startled the two and saw a tint of red appear on the both of them. He smiled. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Haha, very funny. We're eating on the roof since it's a cloudy day and there's a nice wind." Satoshi stated and Krad gave a nod. They went upstairs and sat down. Daisuke was about to eat when he remembered Dark's lunch at home.

"You have to eat something." Satoshi said.

"I will. I just miss him…"

"Hey, where are you going?" Krad asked at the boy got up. Daisuke turned to them.

"Nowhere, I was just stretching." He walked over to the fence that surrounded the roof and sighed before going back to eat. The bell rang just as they finished and they raced to class to find Takashi in his costume. Daisuke almost doubled-over. (It was the dress from when he said he'd take Daisuke's place as Freedert…the pink one with the bow…)

Satoshi twitched and was about to walk off when he was caught by the reporter. "Hiwatari! We have to practice! Since Dark isn't here, we'll do one of the scenes with you and Hikari. So get changed!"

"Whatever…" the detective shot a playful glare at the blonde silently laughing at him before he was dragged away as well…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Takashi! It's already six! We've been practicing for hours and we still have the dance for tonight!" Some of the girls yelled as the reporter wanted to redo the play from the beginning…needless to say, they were not happy.

"But we have to make the audience _feel_ the play!" the boy countered. "And you still have three hours till the dance starts!"

"But some of us have to do other things until then!" A girl snapped and Takashi winced at her voice.

"All right, sheesh, Mauri, you don't have to yell…class is dismissed until Monday, happy?"

"Yeah!"

"See that, no respect…Daisuke, are you going to the dance?" the boy asked.

"Huh, yeah, you?" Daisuke was almost done packing his bag.

"Yeah, are you going with Miss Riku Harada? Hmm?" He nudged his friend's arm. "Or is it the other Harada twin?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Takashi. Till then, Ja ne!" Daisuke ran out of school and straight home. When he reached his room, he found a note:

_Tonight at 10:00, I will steal_

_The Love of my Heart,_

_**Dark Mousy**_

Daisuke gasped. '_The love of my Heart...what kind of artwork is that?_' He showed the note to his mother who just smiled.

"I guess he found one he liked on his own." She winked at Kosuke who in turn nodded. "C'mon now Dai, you have to wear something to the dance. Isn't that the time when you'll be at the dance?"

"Yeah…have you seen Dark?"

"No, but since he left a note it seems that he's okay. Just go to the dance and have fun sweetie! Dark might join you when he's done with his job." She walked off and into the kitchen.

'_Or he might not. What if he's still upset about what happened? And where did he find the artwork he's going after? Dark, where are you?_'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Satoshi opened the door to his apartment and went into the guestroom to find a single black feather and a thank you attached. '_Hn, looks like he found his answers_.' "Krad."

"Yea?" He heard the angel reply.

"We should get ready. I have a feeling that this will be a night to remember." '_In more ways than one. Dark, what are you up to?_' The blunette gave a small smirk and went to fetch something to eat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daisuke arrived at the dance around nine thirty after his mother said that he should have a fun time. He wanted to skip it but something told him to go. He looked around. '_No sign of Dark...Dark, please be alright. I just want to be with you._'

"Daisuke!" He turned to see Satoshi in a short white shirt with a blue vest and black pants. He was followed by Krad. Krad had on a white sleeveless shirt and white pants. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen Dark all day! He thinks that I'm in love with Riku! And he's going to steal something when he said he wouldn't steal by himself anymore!" the redhead shouted over the music. "I-I want him here…I…I pushed him away…he probably hates me…"

"Just wait. Hey, it's almost ten, right? Dark should be making his move." Daisuke looked at the clock. It was nine fifty-six and, knowing Dark, he would be on time for whatever he was stealing.

"Daisuke!" Another turn and the redhead was face to face with Riku and Risa. One wore a black dress and the other a pair of green pants and a pale yellow long sleeved shirt. "Why did you leave me there? Who do you like?"

"Riku, Risa." Daisuke looked at them both before a gasp was heard and everyone turned to the door to see a panting figure. Daisuke's red eyes met with deep violet as he saw his counterpart. "Dark…"

Dark smiled and made his way over to the teary eyed boy. "Hey, Dai-chan…"

"W-what about _The Love of my Heart_?" Daisuke asked as the thief stood before him. "You'll be late if you don't hurry…"

"I can't be late if you're standing in front of me, Daisuke." His calm voice made Risa glare at her redhead friend. Riku was shocked as Dark went to one knee in front of Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I don't care if you love Riku or anyone else…I just want you to know that I love you, and I will forever, Dai-chan. You are _The Love of my Heart_." He placed a soft kiss on Daisuke's hand before looking him in the eyes.

"Dark…" Satoshi nudged Krad to make everyone stop watching them, and, with a bit of magic, everyone was dancing and unknowing of the two. Daisuke wrapped his arms around the thief in a warm embrace. "I love no one but you…I never wanted to hurt you."

"Dai-chan, I—" The teen was silenced by a passionate kiss.

"I never want to lose you again…once was enough…please, I only love you." Dark would've snuggled into the embrace had it not been for a slight cough that told them they were not alone.

Dark stood up and offered Daisuke a hand. "Care to dance?" Daisuke smiled as his took Dark's hand. A slow song started and Dark smirked. He brought the boy close and wrapped his arms around his small form. "I only love you, Dai-chan. You, and no one else."

"Shall we?" Krad asked with a graceful tone. Satoshi nodded and took his partner's hand. "You know, Satoshi-kun, the dance ends at twelve…"

"Yes, it appears that you will have to fly home." The detective said and noticed the soft smile that appeared on the golden eyed angel. "So, beautiful…"

"Thank you, Satoshi-kun. You are as well." Satoshi leaned against the angel's chest as they swayed and felt nothing but happiness.

Dark spun around with Daisuke's hand before being pulled back into a warm embrace. Dark sighed as he felt completely relaxed with his tamer. '_Dai-chan..._'

As the song came to an end, the thief walked over to the stage and asked for a special request. "Arigato." He walked over and sat beside Daisuke. "Got it."

"Huh?"

"This song is for a special person tonight, Daisuke Niwa!" The crowd cheered as the music began. "The song is Futatsu no Negai!" (the song when Daisuke stayed behind in the second hand of time world. It's in the background)

"Dark, I, I don't know what to say…thank you…" Dark gave him a peck on the check.

"Don't worry about it. C'mon, one last dance?"

"Hai, I'd love to, Dark." Satoshi and Krad watched the two and one gave a light chuckle.

"What will happen when Daisuke finds out that we were keeping a secret from him?" the angel asked. The detective scoffed.

"Dark won't tell him…he just wants him happy."

"Like I want you to be." Satoshi nodded and leaned on Krad's arm.

Dark and Daisuke were pretty good dancers as the swept across the floor. With a final spin, they ended their dance and took their seats. Daisuke felt his eyes getting tired from not sleeping the night before and slowly drifted to sleep within Dark's arms.

"Sleep well, my love, I love you." Dark took him home as the clock struck eleven and wrapped him as well as himself in a warm blanket. Satoshi and Krad left around eleven thirty. Each slept peacefully with their lovers throughout the night…

* * *

koway: okay, sorry fer the late update and I'm sorry that the dance was probably bad and the chapter might be confusing but I've been doing school. Being on club council is hard! Anyway, thank you to LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Crystal-lie, shadowprinsses (), darkest moon, negolataknofelet, windchaser90 (), Lady Elbereth Tealrose, Tenshi no tsuki (), venom syringe, hittocerebattosai, and Everto Angelus ()! Thank you all! Next is the play! 


	25. Chapter 25: In the End

Dark Wings of Change

Koway: ok, I want all of you readers to know that I am really, really, REALLY sorry fer not updating…school has been killing me. Essays almost all the time! And the after-school clubs don't help either. Good news is that from time to time I get studies meaning I can write new chapters! Okay, this is the chapter with the play….though many people thought the last chapter was the ending, this will be the last…I think…enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own D. N. Angel, nor the play….most of it anyway..

Warning: this is a story of a shonen-ai relationship. Read at your own risk. Thank you

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 25: In the End

Dark awoke to finding a certain redhead sleeping within his arms. He gave a shy smile as he studied his sleeping form. '_I'm glad that's over...now I know that Daisuke loves me, he's my Dai-chan..._' Dark played around with a strand of red hair as the small boy stirred awake.

"Dark…" Daisuke smiled as his other self before looking around for Krad and Satoshi. "Did they go home?"

"Krad took Satoshi home when we left. That alright?"

"Yeah…" Daisuke rested his head on the thief's chest. He liked the sound of Dark's heartbeat, soft and reassuring. '_I'll never do that again, you're the most important person in my life..._'

"Hey Daisuke," Dark begun. The boy looked up into deep violet eyes. Dark pointed to the clock. "Um, I think we're late for the play…"

"What!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The warm rays of sunlight floated onto a certain blunette's face. He squinted a bit before realizing that the sunlight was there, and it was not going to move for a very long time. '_Leave it to the sun to wake me up..._' the detective thought, annoyed as he moved his hand to block his eyes. He then noticed the sunlight was all over him. "What? How is—" he paused as he saw what the 'sunlight' was.

Krad had fallen asleep beside the boy and his hair had spread itself across Satoshi's body. The golden strands were everywhere and the blunette gave a chuckle as he saw the blonde twitch his nose.

"Hey, wake up, sunshine," Satoshi whispered to the dozing form. Krad replied by opening one of his feline eyes and closing it again. "Krad…I know you're awake."

"Nomimot," he replied sleepily. Satoshi rolled his eyes and gave a grin.

"Well, I guess I can give my morning kiss to someone else, ne?" Satoshi waited a bit before he saw the angel sit up behind him and wrap him in a warm embrace.

"Since when do you have a morning kiss, Satoshi-kun?" he asked in a purr. The detective only smiled at the angel before giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Since you wouldn't wake up." He stated, leaning into Krad's gentle hold. "Ahh…I wish we could stay like this all morning…"

"Why can't we, Satoshi-kun?" the golden eyes of the hunter blinked and Satoshi mumbled something. "What?"

"Play…"

"You want to play? Hmm, if you really want to…" Krad held him tighter and then let out a soft 'o'. "You mean the play we should be doing now?"

"Uh-huh…what? Now?" Satoshi snapped out of his dazed state to glance at his wristwatch. "Ah! It's already 7:30! Krad! We slept all day!"

"Well…all night really…but because of the season, the sun will set in about an hour so yes, I believe that we have slept all day." The angel nodded at his explanation and watched as his tamer jumped up and upstairs.

"We have to get going!" he called down. Krad gave a nod and walked to gather his clothes for the part.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Man! Where can they be?" Takashi yelled as he walked backstage. "The show's starting in a few minutes and the four main characters aren't even here yet? What is this!"

"Calm down, Takashi! You can't yell at them yet…I mean they aren't even really late. The play hasn't even started yet…" Maui whispered as the reporter twitched in an annoyed way.

"That doesn't matter! THEY'RE PLAYING THE MAIN CAST AND THEY'RE NOT HERE!" the reporter caused the class to flinch at his booming voice. He was about to say more when the door burst open and Keiji walked in. "Oh man…not him…"

"Hello everyone!" He said in a very happy voice. The class gave a weak smile. "Hey now, I heard the school was doing another play and decided to help out, after all, the Ice and Dark one last year was awesome! We won first place even though Dai-chan slipped up. Speaking of, where is the little redhead?"

"Not here yet, why?" Riku answered for the man. '_He's probably doing something more important with that pervert...'_Riku couldn't forget what Daisuke had said, just the other day…

"_I'm sorry, Riku, but my heart is already taken."_

"_But Daisuke, I made a mistake! I think that I really do love you!" _

"_No, you only said that to get rid of my other half…to get rid of Dark." Daisuke said in a cold tone. "I love someone who actually loves me and who won't break my heart, like you and Risa did before. But, since it was because of those heartbreaks that I found him, I give you my thanks."_

"_Wait, Daisuke!" the redhead was already gone and left a sad Riku in his wake. "I-I…"_

'_I can't believe he would just say that...could it be that I've lost him to Dark?_'

"Hey Harada! Get with the program!" Takeshi's voice snapped her from her daydream and she went back to get ready. She was in charge of running the lights as well as the curtains. '_I'll have to find out..._'

"Awe, I was really hoping to run into him…" The blond sighed. "He always makes me feel so happy!" The class sweat dropped as Keiij was hit by his assistant…

"Okaaay, since the cast isn't here, we'll just have to start without them!" Takashi hoped into a dress and ran upon the stage just as the clock struck eight. The audience went silent as Riku hit the lights and the others started the set change.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, A Midsummer Night's Dream!" One of the students announced.

"Um, there seems to be a—"

"Relent, sweet Hermia—And, Lysander, yield thy crazed title to my certain right." Satoshi's voice cut the reporter off as he, Dark, Daisuke, and another classmate stepped onto the stage. Takashi ran off as they entered. '_Just made it...great...and Krad should be ready soon..._'

"You have her father's love, Demetrius. So why don't you marry him and let me have Hermia?" Daisuke was the next to speak and the crowd gave a slight chuckle as the blunette blinked.

"Scornful Lysander, true, he hath my love. That's why I'm giving him my daughter." The student, who was Keiji, smirked. "She's mine and I'm giving her to him."

Daisuke frowned a bit at the words, though it was only a play, to have someone 'own' another, especially _his_ Dark…, "I am, my lord, as noble and rich as he is." He pointed to Satoshi, "I love Hermia more than he does and my prospects are as good as his, if not better."

"Ha." Satoshi scoffed as he left the stage. Keiji soon after and Daisuke turned as Dark walked upon the stage. True, Dark looked good in just about anything but to see him now was unlike anything Daisuke had ever seen.

Dark had a long beautiful dress that was deep in color. His eyes sparkled under the lights and his untamed purple hair was in a fashion that made him look so vulnerable and childish. He glanced at Daisuke and then noticed Riku glaring at him. He turned away and Daisuke then remembered his lines.

"What's going on, my love? Why are you so pale? How chance the roses fade so fast?" Daisuke said in a concerned voice.

"Belike for want of rain, which I could well beteem them from the tempest of my eyes." Dark said sadly. Daisuke went over to him and touched his cheek.

"Ay me! In the books they say that true love always faces obstacles. But either it was different in blood—"

"O cross! Too high to be enthralled to low." Dark cut in, causing the redhead to step back. '_Wow, Dark really got into it fast..._'

"Or else different by age of years—"

"Too old to be engaged to young." Dark said.

"Or else their guardians and advisors said no—" Daisuke named and Dark said his lines until they noticed another character was coming in…

"Therefore, hear me, Hermia. I have a widow aunt who is rich and has no children. From Athens is her house remote seven leagues, and thinks of me as her son." Daisuke tilted Dark's head up as he spoke and the thief unknowingly blushed. "There, gentle Hermia, may I marry thee. And to that place the law not apply, not stop us. If thou lovest me then, steal forth thy father's house tomorrow night. In the forest we shall meet, remember the place? I'll wait for you there."

"Oh, Lysander, I swear that I'll be there. I swear by Cupid's strongest bow and his best gold-tipped arrow, by the simplicity of Venus' doves, I give you my word, I will meet you at that spot tomorrow." The girls sighed a bit at the words and Daisuke smiled.

"Keep your promise, my love. Look, her comes Helena." Daisuke and Dark turned to see a very, _very_ red Krad standing at the edge of the stage.

His golden hair in a long braid along the back and his dress was a pale shade of blue. His dress, in contrast to Dark's, was more common but no less beautiful on the blonde. His dress was long as well, and the mini sequences that the girls had sewn in glimmered in the light. Because he had refused to remove his cross, the girls placed it right where the ponytail was, acting as a pin.

"Hello, beautiful Helena! Where are you going?" Dark asked.

"Oh, you're so lucky! If the world were mine, I'd give it up—everything except Demetrius—to be you. O, teach me how to look and with what art you used to make Demetrius fall in love with you?" both Dark and Daisuke had to pause a bit as Krad's voice was so kind and pleading.

"I curse at him, but he loves me." Dark said with a shrug.

"If only my prayers could inspire that affection!" Krad said and Satoshi gave a smile as he watched his lover perform.

"The more I hate him, the more he follows me around." Dark said. Daisuke's eyes went back and forth between the two until it ended.

"Don't worry, Lysander and I are running away from here."

"Yes, tomorrow night, when the moon shines on the water and decorates the grass with tiny beads of pearly light, we plan to leave Athens." Daisuke was able to say and noticed that both Dark and Krad were very good actors.

Dark walked over to Krad and whispered, "In the woods where you and I use to lounge around on the pale primroses, telling secrets, that is where Lysander and I shall meet." He turns back to Daisuke. "I shall meet you tomorrow."

Dark walked off stage as Daisuke speaks, "I will, my Hermia." He turns to Krad, "Goodbye, Helena. I hope Demetrius comes to love you as much as you love him!" Daisuke walks offstage as Krad does his lines and also leaves the stage.

(Skipping ahead within the play! Sorry but it is rather long…I'll write the full version later as another story)

(this is where the fairies play a few tricks on the four main characters)

"Look, I don't love you. So stop following me around!" Satoshi yelled at Krad as he walked into the forest set stage. "Where are the two that you said were here? Here I am, in the middle of the woods and there is no Hermia! Go away, get out of here and stop following me."

"You draw me, you hard-hearted adamant. If you release your hold on my heart, then I won't have the power to follow you." Krad said in a whisper. Satoshi gasped at how serious his angel was being and gave him a wink that was missed by the crowd.

"Do I ask you to follow me? Do I speak to you kindly?" Satoshi noticed that what he was saying was almost like what he had said to Krad before, when he was his curse. "Don't I tell you, in the clearest terms, that I do not and cannot love you?"

"Yes…" Krad realized it as well and continued. "But that makes me love you even more. I'm your little dog, Demetrius. Treat me as you would a dog; just let me follow behind you…even though I'm not good enough for you."

"I'll run and hide in the bushes and leave you to the animals." Satoshi said in a cold voice.

"The wildest animal isn't as cruel as you are. Run wherever you want to, I shall follow." Krad moves closer and Satoshi moves away. Krad follows as Satoshi runs and the fairies decide to play a trick as the two run off into the woods.

In another part of the forest are Dark and Daisuke…

Daisuke walks beside Dark. "My love, you look like you are about to faint from wandering in the woods for so long. Let's take a rest; it appears that I have gotten us lost. Let us wait till daylight."

"Yes," Dark lays on the stage and Daisuke a few feet away. "Good night, my sweet friend. I hope you love me forever."

"Yes, I hope that my life ends before my loyalty to you does." Daisuke said as the two drift asleep.

Keiji is the fairy who places the flower on Daisuke's eyes, thinking it is Satoshi so that he will fall in love with Krad. But he made a mistake. Just as he finishes, Krad and Satoshi run into the scene, Satoshi leaves, and Daisuke wakes up and sees Krad. The flower makes him fall in love with the first thing the seer sees. And Daisuke saw Krad…

"But who's this here? Lysander, on the ground? Is he dead or sleeping? I see no blood nor wound, Lysander, if you live, good sir, wake." Krad said, in an acted way.

Daisuke stirs awake and sees Krad, "I'd even run through fire if you told me to. Beautiful Helena! Nature shows art that has allowed me to see your heart, as if by magic." Daisuke said. '_Man, this stuff is sooo pathetic..._'"Where's Demetrius? I'd kill that name, with my sword if I could!"

'_Whoa, Daisuke can really act.'_ Dark thought happily as the play continued. '_And, if I'm right, then I get to end up with him..._'

"Don't say that, Lysander. What do you care if he loves Hermia, It doesn't matter. Hermia still loves you, so be happy." Krad was trying his best not to twitch as one of the lights went in his eye.

"Shoot!" Riku fixed it and saw the teen sigh with content.

"Hmmm, this is getting a bit dragged…" Keiji said to Takeshi. "Let's…tweak it a bit…" Keiji smiled as he ran backstage and whispered something to Risa. "Got it? We'll just change the play a bit to keep the audience…awake…"

"Yea, so I'll tell the others!" The brunette ran over to the girls and they all nodded and got into costumes…

"We'll be back after this break!" Takashi said over the speaker, startling the four on stage as well as the audience. The lights went off and the four ran over to Takeshi.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked the brown-eyed teen. "Were we not doing well?"

"We have to liven it up! Geez! I mean, come on! Just listening to you say the lines! BOOOORRRRIIINNNG!"

"Well…um, " Daisuke scratched his head.

"Alright, then what do you propose?" Dark asked in an annoyed voice. It was bad enough he was in a dress, acting as the girl, but to say that _his_ acting was boring? No way!

"Okay, here's the new, 'tweaks' that Keiji added!" He shoved the scripts in their faces.

"What! We have to-to—" Krad and Dark twitched.

"Yep, you guys will make the best actors so that means you two will get to have a bit of fun when acting! It'll be great! You'll see! And even the girls are playing!" Keiji said happily. "Oh, that goes for all the main charries, Satoshi, Daisuke. You two will remain your 'girl's' partners!"

"Keiji…" The blond turned to his assistant and gave a nervous laugh as he received a glare.

"Ahhhh, let's just get everything into place!" he ran off just as Daisuke was about to speak.

"Well, this will be interesting…" Satoshi said, looking over the script. "It says that Dark is to be taken to the Fairy King…who just happens to be…oh…my…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keji walked upon the stage and the lights were hit. "Welcome back, everyone. We've changed some of the play and decided to let the girls participate as well! Enjoy the new version of A Midsummer Night's Dream! And, we shall start when the four characters are all lost looking for their lovers!"

He ran off the stage as the curtain rose for the second time and revealed Dark walking alone on stage. '_I hate Keiji soooo much for making..._'

"What is this? A beautiful Athenian wandering around in my woods?" Dark flinched as he slowly turned to see the speaker. There, in an exquisite robe, was the one and only Risa Harada…King of the Fairies…

"W-who are you?" Dark asked as she walked closer. She adjusted her crown as she gave a smile.

"Why, I am Oberon, the King of the Fairies and you, my dear lass, who might you be?" Risa sat beside the thief and wrapped am arm around him. '_I can't believe I get to have Dark! This is the best!_'

"Hermia, from Athens, looking for my lover oh great fairy." Dark tried to pull away but was stopped by Keiji and Takeshi as they came dressed as two fairies.

"Your wish, my lord?" Takeshi asked.

"Take her to my palace and wait for my order." Risa commanded. "If this does not win my wife's affections for if she sees you, then she will become jealous and want my attention!"

"Hey! Let go! Help! Daisuke!" Dark pushed Risa down and froze as he saw what he had done. Risa looked at him with teary eyes before he ran off the stage and out of the school as the audience laughed at the scene. "I can't believe I just…I screwed everything up…darn it."

A few footsteps echoed behind him and he didn't need to turn to see who it was. "Hey, Daisuke…" The redhead went beside him.

"Dark, are you alright?" he asked. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes…look at what happened last year. I tore my skirt and everyone found out that I was wearing sweatpants."

"But, I should've known…and I even pushed Risa…and said your name…an-and messed everything up!"

"Dark," the red eyed boy brought him into a warm embrace. "I know that you were only overreacting…it's alright, really. Let's go and finish the play, alright?"

"But…"

"No buts, who knows, I might give you something after if you go back…" Daisuke was smiling at the confused look of his counterpart and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "C'mon."

"Alright." Dark took Daisuke's extended hand and the two went inside. Needless to say, Risa was furious at being laughed at as well as being pushed down. Satoshi asked if they wanted to stop the play. "No, this is a comedy, let's give them one."

"Hai!" came the answer of the students as they went upon stage.

"Oh my, did I offend you, great king?" Dark asked in a smirking kind of way. Risa glared in seeing that he wasn't going to follow the script.

"Why, yes. You had no right to harm a king!" she snapped. Keiji and Takeshi stood behind her as she got up. "Puck! Take her away to my kingdom!" Keiji dragged Dark off the stage as he once again struggled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………… (Man……this is a long play! Good thing I'm doing the 'new' version!)

Krad sat on the grass after running away from Daisuke. He looked around as he heard the voices of Satoshi. "Ah! There you are!"

Satoshi looked at Krad. "Great, I thought I lost you…"

"Nope! You'll never get rid of me!"

"Never?" Satoshi raised a brow before walking over to him. Krad shook his head in saying, "Never!"

"Hmmm," He pondered. "Interesting."

"Who goes there?" the two turned to see Riku, dressed as a fairy.

"Satoshi and Krad, you're classmates, why?" Satoshi said, rather annoyed.

"Say your lines right!" he heard Keiji whisper from off stage.

"Why? If you can change the script, then I can change the lines." He answered in a whisper.

"Umm, okay, what are thou doing inest my forest, humans?" Riku asked as she raised her magic wand. (yes, a fairy can have a wand)

"We were searching for the two that were by here some time ago. A guy and a gal, both of the royal family, fairy." The blunette said. "But, because I no longer care for them, I will leave."

"HEY!" the two froze and turned to Riku. "If you are in _my_ forest then you cannot leave until _I_ say!"

"Then say we can leave and we'll be on our way." Krad said and the fairy almost fell with the statement.

'_Why me?_' she thought as she shook her head. "No, for you have trespassed onto my home and shall be punished. Fairilings! Take them away!"

And Satoshi and Krad were dragged away…to the fairy palace…now fer Daisuke…

"Awww, where can she be? Ah, my love has run away…" He sat on a rock and sighed as he looked around. "The forest is a dangerous place…"

"Traveler…" Daisuke looked up at the voice who had called him. "Art thou lost?"

"Yes, I am seeking my lover, Hermia, do you know where she might be?" The figure shook their head.

"No one by that name is here, only two others by the names of," the person rolled their eyes, "Krad and Satoshi. The two are staying at the Queen's palace, come, I shall take you there."

Daisuke sighed. '_I guess that Satoshi and Krad aren't playing by the script any longer. Hmm, then I won't either._' "Alright, good sire, lead the way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The set changed to the palace of the fairies…

"Great, now I'm all alone without my love and away from my friends. Kidnapped by some stupid fairy! Argh! What's a guy to do?" Dark twirled one of his bangs around his fingers. His dress had become a bit dirty from the struggle and he sighed, trying to remember the script.

"Fear not, gentle lass, for I will protect you." Risa walked in and sat beside him. "Aye, what a catch. A beautiful girl in place of my wife."

"Lay off!" Dark jumped up and ran to the edge of the set. Satoshi and Krad ran on stage as they were chased by Riku's servants. "Ah! So you two are here as well? Where is Daisuke?"

"Here, Dark! My fair Hermia!" They turn to see Daisuke and the cloaked man. Daisuke grabs Dark's hand and pulls him away from Risa. "Let us leave."

"Hai!" Dark kissed the redhead before Daisuke drew his sword and slashed through the fairies as he walked off the set. Satoshi followed his lead and was able to pull Krad away as well.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Whoa! We got first place!" Dark exclaimed happily as they walked out of school. Yes, the play was waaay out of sync with the original, but it was still funny so it won…imagine that…

"I know, and we even called everyone by their own names." Daisuke said after a moment. He interlaced his hand with Dark's as they walked home. Dark, from Daisuke's request, was still wearing his outfit but was happy to do so.

"Yeah, Satoshi was great! Krad as well! And you got to kill the fairies!" Dark chuckled at the thought of 'fairy' Risa…

"Yea, that was fun!"

"Care if we join you?" The two turned to see Satoshi and Krad in their regular attire. "Dark, are you still wearing that? The play is over, you can take it off."

"Dai-chan asked me to wear it home." The thief stated proudly. The two sweat dropped.

"Well, Krad and I wanted to go out an eat something. You can come if you want." Satoshi said.

"A double date." Krad said with a smirk. "Only, Dark would have to change…"

"What's wrong with me wearing this?" The thief pouted and boy did he look cute.

"You are in a dress."

"Ahhhh…y-yeah…"

"Dark, you can change, I mean, we _are_ going with our friends and we don't want to make others stare." Daisuke said and Dark ran back into the building and came out three minutes later in a new outfit. "Whoa."

Dark was wearing a low cut shirt, with short sleeves that was a deep blue color. He wore a light violet choker and black pants. In other words, he was gorgeous. "All done Dai-chan!" He gave the blushing boy a wink and a peck on the cheek.

"Nice Dark, if he doesn't faint, we can leave." Satoshi stated calmly walking down the street.

"Hai, wait up Satoshi-kun!" Krad ran after his lover as the other two followed. "So, where are we eating?"

"At this restaurant." The detective answered. "Daisuke, any special requests?"

"Huh? No, none. Anywhere really." The blunette nodded and they walked to a nice restaurant.

"It looks good. All the food you can eat for a good price." Daisuke watched as Dark filled a plate and dug in. "Good thing we paid before we ate…"

"Yeah, or Satoshi-kun would have to pay more." Krad seconded as he grabbed a plate as well. Dark sat at the table and munched down. Satoshi grabbed a few pieces of bread and was going to eat when the angel placed a large helping of rice and sushi in front of him.

"Huh?" The blunette blinked up at the angel who, in turn, was looking at him with pleading golden eyes.

"You need to eat more, Satoshi-kun. Please?" He sat beside his tamer, nuzzling against his shoulder. "I don't want you to get sick."

Satoshi sighed. "Don't worry; I'll eat, though I wish Dark would slow down."

"Hmm, yes…" Krad pecked his tamer's cheek and watched as Daisuke got Dark to slow down.

"Ah! That was great!" The thief announced as they walked out of the restaurant. He was happily humming a tune when he noticed his little redhead wasn't beside him. "Dai-chan?"

Daisuke was staring at the stars that had appeared in the dark night sky. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah," Dark went beside him and placed a hand around his tamer. "But I like you better than the stars. Ah, a shooting star."

"Huh? Wow!" The four looked as the stars fell from the heavens around them.

"Make a wish, Dai-chan." Dark said softly as he spread his wings. Daisuke closed his eyes and nodded. "Well?"

"If I told you, it might not come true." The boy winked at his lover and wrapped his arms around Dark's neck, giving him a sweet kiss as he felt himself being held in the thief's arms.

"True, but I also made a wish…" Dark flew softly in the air and saw Krad walk home with Satoshi. '_A wish that has already come true, for now I have the piece of my heart that was missing until now...and I know, that I needed only you to fill it, Daisuke, my counterpart, my friend, and my lover...'_ "Ashiteru, Daisuke."

"Ashiteru, Dark."

* * *

Koway: well, that's the end of Dark Wings of Change! I hope you all like it! If you want a sequel, please review and ask fer one. Again, I'm sorry that it took so long but I am happy that I got it done. Yes, the play was really bad but I think that the ending was nice. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed especially venom syringe fer asking me to make a dark/daisuke flic! Thank you! I also thank everyone who reviewed! That is, koneko-chan, Kat-Tochi, DNAngelfan, no name, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Everto Angelus, darkest moon, negolataknofelet, and hittocerebattosai! Oh, and thank you to all the others who at least read my flic and left reviews on some of the chapters! Thank you! Arigato! Now, all I have to do is finish my other story so if you have any ideas on what the next pairing should be, please say so in your review! Thank you and I'll see you next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
